RESET
by shinseina
Summary: 'Let's accept both the good things and the bad things' Sepuluh: Biro Transportasi Kage Corp. /Updated/
1. Evidence Part 1

_Siapa saja bisa jadi pahlawan bahkan jika Kau 'menyimpang' sekalipun._

—**RE=SET—**

_The young nowadays give up everything for such 'easy' reasons_

**Intro: Evidence (Bukti) part 1**

_**Distrik 5, Amegakure**_

Pagi itu hujan deras berbadai terjadi di seluruh Amegakure sehingga masih membawa mendung dan hawa dingin di siang hari setelahnya. Agaknya kondisi sekitar yang suram dan lembab turut memengaruhi suasana hati para penduduk, terlihat dari tidak banyak gerakan yang intensif di selusur jalan besar maupun di kawasan pertokoan distrik lima ini. Dari kawasan itu pula tampak dua sosok bermantel berdiri berhadapan di salah satu gang antara toko barang antik dan apartemen kosong. Salah satunya menyandar dinding sementara yang lain mengangkat sesuatu seperti pisau panjang dengan gerakan mengancam.

"Jadi, Uchiha? Apa maksud ucapan tadi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam di depan si pengancam hanya sedikit menaikkan sudut kiri bibirnya dengan angkuh sebelum menjawab dengan jelas dan khidmat,

"Itu berarti kita semua sama, Hoshigaki. Manusia tak pernah mau tahu kapan berhenti."

Hoshigaki menurunkan kembali belati bermotif sisik di genggamannya, urung memberikan goresan kecil di leher pemuda Uchiha berambut hitam ini. Dia mengerling ukiran 'samehada' di gagang belati tersebut, lalu memasukkan ujung yang tajam di ikat pinggang kulitnya.

"Sudahkah kukatakan kalau aku benci partner sepertimu?"

"Sama. Aku juga tidak suka dengan jenis yang selalu memilih bertindak spontan," pemuda Uchiha membalas rekannya dengan nada bosan.

"Kau tahu kenapa kubenci? Itu karena Kau sok keren! Orang-orang sepertimu tak pernah bisa dipercaya!" rekannya menjawab dengan sama tak-antusiasnya.

"Kalau begitu… mulai sekarang terbiasalah untuk dikhianati. Jangan bilang Kau tak pernah kuperingatkan, Hoshigaki…," Uchiha melirik tajam Hoshigaki sebelum menambahkan, "Jadi, kapan kita menyelesaikan misi? Berdiri mendebatkan pemilihan partner di sini hanya membuang waktu."

Dua sosok ini, Hoshigaki dan Uchiha, bergerak meninggalkan gang sempit dari arah toko barang antik untuk melangkah menuju tangga melingkar di gedung apartemen. Setengah jam kemudian terdengar jeritan tertahan dari lantai tiga gedung, dan sepuluh menit setelahnya raungan sirine bisa terdengar di seluruh distrik lima.

-ii-

_**Sumigakure,**__** setahun kemudian**_

_**Taman kota Yoroi**_

_Sai._

Dia tidak ingat, sejak kapan mereka semua memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Tak ada masa lalu yang membuatnya bisa mengingat ditambah dia juga tidak mau tahu; jika sudah benar-benar nyaman dengan kehidupan sekarang, mengapa harus khawatir?

Sejak subuh dia telah menyelesaikan hampir seluruh tugas yang dibebankan padanya; kurang tiga jam lagi sebelum batas waktu, dan Sai belum pernah sesenang ini. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya, sehingga tidaklah berlebihan jika waktu tiga jam lebih dari cukup. Saat ini Sai tengah duduk nyaman di salah satu bangku taman kota, limabelas meter dari kolam air mancur yang terkenal itu, sambil membenamkan kepalanya dalam koran pagi. Obyek misinya akan berada di sekitar situ enam menit lagi (menurut jam taman besar di depannya), dan dalam tiga menit saja berurusan dengan obyeknya dia sudah memiliki waktu bebas selama seminggu.

"Sai, iya 'kan?"

Sai mendongak dari aktivitas membaca lalu memandang ingin tahu pada sosok pria dengan dua bekas luka melintang di sisi wajahnya, berjanggut dan berambut hitam dikucir tinggi.

"Maaf salah orang," Sai mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada koran-nya. Laki-laki itu langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel panjang untuk diperlihatkan pada pemuda minim ekspresi ini.

"Tapi Yakushi Kabuto yang mau bertemu denganmu—Kau lihat? Laki-laki di mobil sana itu…," Sai mendongak untuk kedua kalinya, langsung menyadari lencana polisi yang dikeluarkan oleh si penyapa, "… ya, aku menangkapnya sebelum datang ke sini. Ada beberapa hal yang—IZUMO, DIA KE ARAHMU!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sai yang melempar lembaran koran ke wajah polisi di depannya sebagai pengalih perhatian untuk lari, jatuh tersungkur karena dijegal seseorang yang memakai seragam petugas kebersihan. Baru beberapa detik berikutnya Sai menyadari dia telah diawasi sejak datang dan duduk di bangku taman.

-ii-

"Coba hentikan darah yang mengalir itu, nih… ada tisu!"

Sai yang setengah jam lalu bergulat dengan polisi berseragam petugas kebersihan, lalu didorong paksa menuju mobil patroli dan disuruh masuk ke gedung polisi setelah kedua tangannya diborgol agar tak ada lagi polisi lain yang sisi kepalanya lebam, sekarang duduk dengan kepala bersandar pada kursi kayu keras di ruang interogasi. Dia mengabaikan anjuran penginterogasinya, menggunakan punggung tangannya yang terborgol untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir di dagu daripada menggunakan tisu dari polisi sok-baik. Laki-laki yang memberikan anjuran hanya mengangkat bahu dan melempar kotak tisu ke seberang ruang.

Pintu ruang interogasi terbuka dan laki-laki lain masuk dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas; laki-laki berkucir yang tadi menyapa Sai di taman.

"Nah, _Sai,_ aku Shikaku—dan rekanku yang baru saja kautolak kebaikannya ini Chouza," Sai tidak melakukan gerakan apapun kecuali menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan ekspresi hampa, "—kuharap Kau mau bekerjasama, Sai. Jawab beberapa pertanyaan kami dengan jujur…," Shikaku menarik kursi kayu terdekat agar sejajar dengan posisi duduk Sai sementara Chouza berdiri di belakang kursi tahanan mereka.

"Aku yakin orang-orangku tidak merusak kemampuan bicaramu, _Sai_."

Tak ada respon yang berarti kecuali derit kayu dengan lantai yang timbul karena Chouza mendorong kursi di depannya tanpa sengaja.

"Baiklah…," Shikaku menggaruk keningnya dan meraih selembar kertas yang tadi terlupakan tergeletak di atas meja, "… setidaknya aku punya namamu di sini, Sai, _nama asli._ Kami juga tahu tempat tinggal, keluarga, dan beberapa informasi lain yang mungkin berguna dan tak-berguna untuk... yah, Kau tahu sendiri…. Aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan, itu berarti kami tidak pernah menganggap enteng apapun."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak duduk di ruangan itu, Sai mendongak.

"… dan itu juga termasuk; tidak menganggap enteng _mengenaimu_," Shikaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Nak, yakin tidak mau tisu? Darahmu menetes-netes tuh," Chouza berkata dari punggung Sai sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu kursi. Kali ini Sai tidak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap dagu, dia hanya diam dan memandang tajam Shikaku, yang memasang tampang tertarik.

"Jadi seluruh perhatianmu sudah padaku? Kita mulai saja dengan pertanyaan pertama, kenal Yakushi Kabuto?"

"Apa Kau mengenalnya?" Chouza membeo, Sai masih bergeming.

"Kita anggap sebagai 'ya', karena jelas dia mengenalmu dan catatan pendidikan kalian juga menunjukkan hal itu. Lalu yang kedua, apa yang Kauketahui soal Makoto Mitani—dan jawaban 'tidak' tidak berlaku karena ada saksi yang mengatakan Kau mengunjungi apartemennya hanya sepuluh menit sebelum dia ditemukan tewas."

"Bukankah aku seharusnya mendapat pembela?" akhirnya mereka mendengar suara dari pemuda pucat itu, suara yang monoton dan tak-acuh.

"Maksudmu, 'pengacara' 'nak?" Chouza menyahut dengan nada geli, "Oh, ya nanti Kau dapatkan tapi setelah kami selesai menanyaimu."

"Brengsek."

"Ya terserah. Tapi aku tidak benci jadi polisi," Shikaku berkata keras setelah meletakkan kertasnya, "Bisa ceritakan apa yang kalian, Kau dan Mitani, lakukan dini hari tadi dan apa yang akan kalian, Kau dan Yakushi Kabuto, transaksikan pagi ini?"

Sai mengelap dagunya lagi dengan punggung tangan, kelihatannya memutuskan kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan hari ini adalah 'Brengsek'.

"Tindakan diam malah membuatmu berada di posisi tak menguntungkan, Sai. Bersyukurlah bukan Morino Ibiki yang jadi penanggungjawab kasus ini. Berbeda dengannya, aku—" Shikaku meletakkan dagunya di kedua tangan yang terkatup di atas meja, memandang lurus pada pemuda di depannya,"—cukup lunak."

"Salah. Kau sama bajingannya dengan dia," sambut Sai segera.

Shikaku bertukar-pandang dengan Chouza yang membalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, Sai, karena metode 'lunak' tidak cocok untukmu…sebelum itu kuingatkan satu hal lagi; apa Kau yakin mau melibatkan _kenalan_mu? _Iya?_ Cukup. Chouza, pegangi dia."

-ii-

_**Taman kota Yoroi, Sumigakure**_

_**Dua hari kemudian**_

Taman Yoroi di akhir pekan selalu dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang bermaksud melewatkan waktu seharian untuk bertukar konsekuensi. Konsekuensi yang dimaksud juga tak lebih dari pertanggungjawaban kalimat 'aku suka padamu' maupun 'buatlah aku bahagia' atau bisa juga disebut 'kencan'; jelasnya hari ini seperti biasa banyak pasangan lama maupun baru, tersebar di seluruh taman—ditambah beberapa penjual jasa yang mengharapkan sedikit keuntungan dengan menjual kue-kue basah maupun cemilan sore. Harapan dari sebuah kencan adalah pengakraban diri, setidaknya itulah yang dicari Hondou Ino.

"Sudah cukup! Tou-chan menganggapku aneh, 'kan?" Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri tiba-tiba dari naungan salah satu pohon Willow hasil biakan petugas taman setempat. Pemuda berambut gelap yang duduk di depannya memasang tampang lucu dan agak mencemooh, namun berkata dengan sabar,

"Ino, bukan begitu. Aku senang kok Kamu mau jujur…."

"Tapi bukan begini reaksi yang kuminta, Tou-chan! Ah~ kenapa juga sih aku membicarakan ini denganmu?"

Tou-chan berdiri sambil menepuk pantat celananya lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Sudah jam jajan nih! Es krim, yang biasanya?"

"Lagi diet."

"Yeh, alasan konyol seperti biasa. Kerempeng itu jelek, tahu! Ayo ngemil!"

"Bukan konyol tahu! Siapa juga yang bilang kalau lengan gede itu nggak enak dilihat?" Ino berkata sambil menggembungkan pipi namun mengikuti juga ajakan menuju konter es krim. Mereka berdiri sejajar dalam antrian bersama pasangan lain dan memasang kuda-kuda waspada agar tidak diserobot pengacau, walau begitu Ino tampaknya masih ingin mendebatkan perbincangan mereka tadi.

"Tahu 'kan kalau aku cuma bisa ngobrol masalah ini sama Tou-chan?"

"Kok?"

"Kalau Tou-chan—sampai menghindariku setelah kuberitahu, yah setahun pacaran nggak buruk juga. Beda kalau ngomong sama Papa, entah Papa bereaksi gimana…."

"Hei… hei…."

"… dan akhirnya malah nggak dianggap serius!"

"Jadi itu, serius?"

Ino menarik tangan Tou-chan agar maju di antrian, "Mau bukti?"

-ii-


	2. Evidence Part 2

—**RE=SET—**

_Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is-_

_because there's no other proof of my existence_

**Satu: Evidence (Bukti) part 2**

_**Delapan antrian di depan mereka**_

"Naruto… cepetan bisa nggak? Antri, tahu!"

"Aku sih maunya ramen, bukan banana split," pemuda berambut pirang menyandarkan separuh badan bagian atasnya di meja pemesanan dengan malas-malasan, sementara pramusaji wanita di depannya tersenyum sabar.

"Oke, mint ekstra-nya satu. Terus buat monyet ini cukup satu pisang utuh saja, nggak usah diapa-apain," pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di sebelah si pirang berkata menengahi.

"Sialan Kau Sasuke! Pesen sama kayak gagak ini, Neesan!"

Pramusaji yang bersangkutan masih tersenyum dan mulai meramu pesanan.

"Menyedihkan banget… akhir pekanan sama cowok!"

"Aku yang harusnya ngeluh, Uzumaki."

Naruto mengangkat bagian tubuh atasnya dari meja pemesanan, agak terpana, "…sejak kapan panggil 'Uzumaki'?"

"Sejak panggilan monyet melahirkan panggilan gagak. Kalau panggilan monyet dipakai lagi malahan jadi lingkaran setan."

Naruto menerima es krim hijau dari pramusaji-nya dan berkata dengan dahi berkerut, "Kadang aku samasekali nggak ngerti apa yang Kau bicarakan, 'makasih Neesan."

"Sama," Sasuke mengambil es krim pesanannya lalu menunjuk rekannya, "Dia yang bayar," kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Woi, Sasuke! Siapa tadi yang ngajak jajan disini! 'bentar Neesan… nih uangnya. Woi, tunggu Sasuke! Heeiii cowok maniak berambut mencuat yang baru aja colek-colek pantat orang! Bisa berhenti nggak?"

Hampir seluruh konter es krim menoleh pada arah tunjukan Naruto, sepertinya semua menganggap serius ucapannya, kecuali pramusaji konter tentu saja. Pramusaji itu kini terkikik geli dan menyerahkan sejumlah kembalian padanya.

"Semuanya delapan ratus, kembaliannya dua ratus. Terima kasih."

"Tuh, 'kan dia cuma mau berhenti kalau dilecehkan. Oke, trims Onee—Tenten, ya?" Naruto membaca pelat nama plastik di dada kiri gadis pramusaji yang telah melayaninya sejak tadi itu. Gadis ini, Tenten, membalas dengan anggukan dan ujaran,

"Iya… sama-sama! Adik Naruto 'kan?"

"Kok 'adik' sih?" Naruto memasang tampang manis, "... panggil Naruto saja dong Tenten-neesan! Sudah lama kerja disi—"

"MONYET MESUM! MAUMU APA? CEPETAN KESINI!"

"Cih…," Naruto memandang sebal Sasuke lalu mengedip pada Tenten, "… kapan-kapan kita ketemu ya, Tenten-neesan? MANIAK! TUNGGU SITU."

"… mau bukti nggak?... Hei, Tou-chan lihat apa sih?" Ino menarik lengan Tou-chan dengan tak sabar dan mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Nggak… itu cuma—teman sekelas tuh; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lagi mikir 'nyapa apa nggak' ya?" Ino menggelayutkan badannya, "Waktunya tepat banget buat pamer cewek!"

Tou-chan menekan puncak kepala Ino sambil tersenyum samar, "Ge-er…."

"Atau Tou-chan lagi mikir-mikir… kalau aku dikenalin sama yang rambut hitam itu bakalan pindah jalur?" Ino mengedip nakal.

"Uhm, si Sasuke? Nggak bakal."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka aneh."

"Sepihak banget!"

Tou-chan tersenyum dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun terhenti karena seseorang menyapanya,

"Heh, Tou-jin. Disini juga? Siapa tuh, cewekmu? Kenalin dong~!"

Tou-chan pura-pura kaget sementara Ino hanya memutar matanya diam-diam, "Ooh, Naruto… sama Sasuke ya?" Lalu memasang tampang sepolos mungkin di depan Naruto dan Sasuke, yang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil menikmati es krim mint masing-masing.

"Wow, _suit suiit_… bikin iri aja, Tou-jin!" Tou-chan hanya melambaikan tangan pada Naruto sementara Ino menyeringai puas.

"Monyet, nyembur muka nih. Kalem kenapa sih?"

"Sori, Sasuke."

Tou-chan mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino,

"Ah, antriannya maju, sayang. Yuk, Sasuke, Naruto…."

"… sore," Ino mengangguk gemulai pada Sasuke dan mengedip pada Naruto kemudian melangkah kecil-kecil ke arah konter es krim. Sementara di bangku taman, Naruto menyuarakan opininya mengenai temuan mereka.

"Ayo Sasuke… cari cewek~ main sama-sama begini terus bisa dikira homo, kita!"

"Ki~ta?" sambut si rambut hitam setelah menelan potongan terakhir cone-nya, "… kalau cewek sih nanti juga datang sendiri."

Baru saja Sasuke selesai bicara, tiga gadis bertampang gembira mendekati tempat mereka. Salah satunya berambut merah diekor-kuda, berkata malu-malu pada Sasuke, "Maaf, temenku tadi ketinggalan Ponsel-_strap_ di sini… ada yang lihat?"

Naruto setengah cemberut, setengah menyeringai saat Sasuke memberikan tatapan 'apa—barusan—kubilang' sebelum berkata dengan penuh perhatian,

"Sori… ponsel-strap yang bentuknya gimana?"

"Sebelum ketemu aku, apa tingkah Tou-chan juga seperti mereka?" Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan Tou-chan meninggalkan konter es krim setelah mendapatkan satu popsickle jeruk dan satu cone cokelat.

"Menurut Ino?" Tou-chan menjilat popsickle-nya sambil lalu dan memandang duo temannya yang tengah bergurau-gurau dengan sekelompok gadis, "… hebat juga mereka."

Ino memberikan reaksi peringatan dengan menginjak kakinya.

"Ayo duduk di sana, Tou-chan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal polisi," gadis berekor-kuda itu berhenti mengikik setelah Naruto selesai menceritakan parodinya yang mencangkup toko mainan dan dua polisi. Gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan beberapa helaan nafas penenang, "… kemarin dulu juga ada di sekitar sini. Kayaknya kasus narkoba deh… yang ditangkap cowok."

"Iyaa… serem juga ya polisi itu! pake acara pukul-pukulan segala," temannya menimpali.

"Kemarin dulu?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan menghabiskan sisa-sisa cone-nya, "… dua hari lalu bukan?"

"Iya, deh kayaknya," si ekor kuda beralih pada temannya untuk mencari dukungan, "… itu 'kan pas konter Crepe dibuka?" Kedua temannya mengangguk semangat.

"Hei, Sasuke…?"

"Bisa kalian cerita cowok yang ditangkap itu kayak apa?"

"Uhm… dia langsung dibawa, terus wajahnya ditutup mantel polisi sih. Jadi nggak begitu terlihat—,"

"—atau mungkin terlihat!" teman si ekor-kuda kembali menimpali, "Cowok itu sebelumnya cuma duduk-duduk di bangku sana, ingat nggak? Terus dia beli koran pagi di tempatnya Hakuro. Mungkin Hakuro tahu… tapi apa hubungannya sama kalian?"

"Nggak... cuma pengen tahu aja kok! Erm, aku ke toilet dulu yak. Sasuke, tunggu sini!"

Sasuke tidak mengangguk pada Naruto, dia malah beralih pada gadis-gadis di depannya dan berkata dingin,

"Memangnya kalian kemarin nggak sekolah kok bisa-bisanya berkeliaran di sini padahal bukan hari libur."

Ino dan Tou-chan di bangku seberang, seratus meter dari kelompok Sasuke, sudah hampir menghabiskan obyek jajan masing-masing. Bagi Tou-chan juga mencakup obyek jajan-nya Ino.

"Tou-chan… kalau ada buktinya mau menanggapi serius?"

"Itu lagi… nggak usah dibuktikan juga kutanggapi kok!"

Ino menyedekapkan tangannya dengan tak sabar dan langsung menyadari kehadiran makhluk ketiga di bawah bangku mereka.

"Ikh~ kucing lucu~~! Ayo naik sini!"

Tou-chan hanya mengawasi saat Ino berjongkok di bawah bangku lalu kembali dengan menggendong anak kucing kelabu. Kucing itu mengeong meronta namun Ino tidak menggubrisnya. Mata birunya menatap kedua mata kuning si kucing selama beberapa saat, lalu menatap mata Tou-chan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Tou-chan pasti langsung percaya kalau dipraktekkan begini…."

"Apa maksudnya 'dipraktekkan begini'?" Tou-chan bertanya takut-takut, khawatir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukan ini…," dengan itu Ino mengedip lalu beralih pada si kucing untuk menutup matanya dengan penuh konsentrasi, masih memegangi ketiak obyek pemaksaan yang sekarang makin meronta dengan liar. Beberapa detik kemudian Tou-chan dikagetkan dengan tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba terjerembab ke depan. Untungnya dia langsung sigap meraih pundak Ino sebelum gadis itu jatuh menghantam tanah. Si kucing kecil melompat mantap ke atas bangku dan mengawasi Tou-chan yang memanggil-manggil,

"Ino…?"

Tak ada jawaban. Setidaknya berdasar sudut pandang Tou-chan—karena jelas-jelas si kucing mengeong-ngeong penuh semangat di belakangnya berharap diperhatikan. Namun tetap saja Tou-chan yang sibuk mengguncang bahu Ino tidak menggubrisnya.

"INO! Astaga—TOLONG! Ada yang sakit disini!"

Teriakan Tou-chan berhasil mencuri perhatian seperempat taman, termasuk rombongan Sasuke, seluruh konter es krim, dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang dengan Hakuro si tukang koran. Beberapa datang menghampiri untuk membantu Tou-chan yang mencoba mengangkat tubuh Ino, seseorang berinisiatif memanggil ambulans. Tak ada yang memerhatikan meongan histeris kucing kecil di atas bangku taman.

-ii-

_**Sekolah Putri**__** Akaikawa, distrik 8, Amegakure**_

_**Waktu yang sama**_

Ruang bimbingan konseling merupakan perhentian terakhir para siswa yang lalai menjalankan kewajibannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada tuntutan terselubung dengan dibentuknya komite konseling ini, hanya sebuah wadah untuk melampiaskan beberapa penyimpangan agar siswa kembali pada tujuan utama mereka, yaitu belajar.

Kawamoto Misora sudah enam tahun bertindak sebagai pembimbing konseling dan _Sensei_ Sejarah Klasik di sekolah putri Akaikawa. Dia sudah mengalami variasi kasus anak didiknya, mulai dari kegagalan dalam pertemanan hingga kehamilan di luar nikah. Semua siswi yang mengadu padanya umumnya memilih ruang bimbingan konseling sebagai opsi teratas dalam mencari pembenaran dan kenyamanan. Hari ini juga ada seorang siswi yang memilih pemikiran seperti itu.

"Jadi Sakura…Kau kemari karena sudah memutuskan mau bicara mengenai mabuknya Toriyama Joe dan bagaimana dia bersikeras Kau sudah mati?"

Misora memandang lekat-lekat gadis bermata hijau yang duduk dengan canggung di kursi tamunya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan rambutmu, Sakura? Bukankah kita sudah sangat tegas dengan larangan mengecat rambut?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah jambunya dengan kikuk, "Sebenarnya ini rambut asli saya, _Sensei_, " Misora hanya mengangkat alis, "Saya pikir tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi pada _Sensei_… Saya—tidak tahu lagi mau mengadu pada siapa!"

Misora sudah sering menghadapi pembohong, setidaknya siswi yang berusaha menyembunyikan fakta ketika fakta itu menurut mereka dapat memalukan diri.

"Iya, tapi aku lebih suka pada rambut hitam-mu, Sakura."

"Bagaimana _Sensei_ bisa membantu Saya kalau masih mengingatkan soal rambut yang dicat!" Sakura berdiri mendadak dari kursinya, langsung sadar dan duduk kembali dengan canggung, "… maaf…."

"Baiklah kali ini kita tidak akan meributkan warna pink, Sakura."

"…sebenarnya Saya terlahir dengan warna rambut hitam, tapi beberapa bulan lalu jadi seperti ini. Jadi Saya memilih mengecatnya lagi menjadi hitam—terserah _Sensei_ mau percaya atau tidak, tapi itu faktanya! Saya juga sudah mencari di beberapa sumber, tapi tidak ada yang membahas mengenai uban berwarna pink."

Misora memasang tampang tertarik. Membiarkan remaja memonopoli diskusi adalah pilihan bijak.

"… kalau cuma perubahan warna rambut sih, Saya aman-aman saja… maksudnya—siapa sih yang mengasumsikan pink sebagai gangguan?"

Menurut Misora, warna rambut pink tidak hanya menimbulkan kontroversi internal dalam tata tertib sekolah, tapi juga membahayakan posisi Sakura sendiri sebagai pemegang beasiswa teladan.

"Jadi selain warna rambut, Sakura?"

"… sepertinya Saya kena penyakit aneh, _Sensei_…."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan Joe Toriyama yang bicara ngelantur?"

"Sangat berhubungan."

"Jadi benar? Waktu itu Kau benar-benar mati, begitu?" Misora membenarkan letak duduknya, masih memandang sepasang mata hijau, "Toriyama itu kerap membawa masalah yang melibatkan siswi kita, Sakura… jangan dipikirkan! Sebisa mungkin aku menganggap semua yang terjadi pada Toriyama adalah efek mabuk-mabukan dan kompensasi."

Sakura bergerak gelisah dari tempatnya sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya itu ide Saya, _Sensei_… memberi pelajaran pada si Toriyama."

"Oh, begitu," Misora bahkan tak berkedip, dia malahan tampak puas, "Sebenarnya Kau tidak perlu datang kesini kalau hanya itu masalahnya. Anggap saja aku tidak tahu."

Sakura tersenyum samar, "… sejujurnya Saya mengharap hukuman daripada tidak digubris seperti ini, _Sensei_. Tapi sayangnya Saya ada disini bukan untuk membicarakan itu—oh, ya… Saya tidak menyesal membuat si Toriyama jadi seperti sekarang! Tapi…."

Misora menunggu dengan sabar.

"… tapi apa mungkin Saya mendapat karma, ya?"

Beginilah para gadis, memikirkan sebab-akibat dengan sangat detail dan teliti. Tak heran seluruh majalah wanita memuat ramalan bintang. Misora membatin keras kepala sebelum berkata dengan tegas, "Aku tahu kalau Kau ini pemerhati konsekuensi, Sakura. Selain cerdas juga berhati ksatria. Aku tahu sejak-," Misora mengedip sebelum melanjutkan, "… yaa Kau tahulah. Jadi kalau masalahmu yang kupikir adalah masalahmu _yang itu_ tapi ternyata bukan, lalu sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sakura memainkan ujung-ujung kemejanya, sepertinya ingin sekali mengurangi intensitas tatapan wanita berkacamata di depannya itu. Kemudian agak lama kemudian dia menarik nafas dan berkata dengan jelas,

"Waktu itu Saya benar-benar… mati, _Sensei_."

Perlu beberapa kali pengulangan dalam hati bagi Misora agar dapat memahami maksud pernyataan ini. Dan dia menyerah, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Waktu itu—Saya—benar-benar—jatuh dari lantai enam, ke tanah, kepala duluan. Hal terakhir yang Saya ingat—," Sakura menunjuk kepalanya, "… bagian ini menutup sendiri," Sakura memperlihatkan lengannya, "… rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi bagian ini juga kembali ke bentuk semula," kali ini dia mencengkeram kedua belah tangan dipangkuannya, "… lalu Saya sadar sudah waktunya untuk lari dan memberi kabar pada Mii—pada beberapa yang turut membantu Saya. Tapi—tapi Saya tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada mereka. Sebenarnya juga; pada selang waktu itu Saya belum sadar pada apa-apa yang telah dilakukan tubuh ini, _Sensei_!" sekali lagi dia menambahkan dengan gusar dan pelan, "… semuanya membingungkan…."

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Misora menerima pengaduan aneh dari salah satu siswinya. Dia juga tidak melihat kemungkinan seorang Haruno berbohong. Untuk tujuan apa? Maka dia memilih kalimat yang tentunya akan dipilih sebagian besar pembina psikologi remaja,

"Sakura… apa waktu itu Kau juga ikut minum-minum?"

"Positif tidak, Saya rasa."

Dengan jawaban itu, Misora memberikan pertanyaan finalnya.

"Bagaimana bisa yakin kalau Kau sendiri merasa samar-samar, Sakura? Mengenai… erm, _pemulihan diri_ yang sangat singkat itu?"

Sakura tampaknya sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinan munculnya jenis pertanyaan ini karena dia meraih sesuatu dari kedalaman tas selempangnya sambil berkata lirih, "Kalau _Sensei_ mau bukti, akan Saya tunjukkan."

-ii-


	3. Abnormality

—**RE=SET—**

_After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity. I cry_

**Dua: Abnormality (Ketidakwajaran)**

_**Kanto**__**r Polisi Sumigakure, Sumigakure**_

_**Empat hari kemudian**_

Dua sosok, satu berambut hitam yang lain berambut pirang, berjajar di undakan rendah di depan gedung berbaliho _"Keamanan adalah tanggung jawab warga kota, kami menjadi fasilitatornya."_ Sosok berambut pirang berkaus oranye adalah yang pertama memulai percakapan.

"Sasuke…,"

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang punya rencana tapi kok perasaanku nggak enak ya…."

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum menanggapi dengan nada dingin, "Tenang aja, kalau aku jadi komando-nya pasti bakalan beres."

"… bukan masalah berhasil apa nggak, tapi soal rencana itu…," Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang telah melangkah menuju pintu kayu ganda dengan tak-acuh, "… rencanamu selalu nekat. Kebanyakan aku yang jadi korban, tahu!"

"Maaf ya, _Dik_… tahanan yang namanya Sai masuk dalam pengawasan orang intelijen jadi belum boleh dijenguk,"

Sasuke, menyandarkan sikunya pada meja informasi, berkata mendesak,

"Begini ya, pak polisi… kami siswa miskin yang hidup tergantung uang setoran yayasan. Dan yang tahu nomor kode kombinasi terakhir rekening kami ini ya cuma si brengsek itu!"

Naruto menambahkan, "Salahmu sendiri sih Sasuke! Pake acara kode rekening dibagi tiga segala!"

"Terus kenapa? Berkat itu kita bisa jadi hemat, tahu! Coba nggak dibagi tiga; duit kita habis buat jajan ramen ya nggak?"

"Iyaa, siihhh~ tapi repotnya harus bertiga kalau mau ngambil uang. Dan rencanamu itu banyak celahnya! Contohnya sekarang, nih!"

Naruto hampir yakin Sasuke mengedip padanya.

"Cerewet, bukan salahku si Sai kesangkut perkara Narkoba."

"Argh! Kapan bisa ketemu Sai? Cuma mau tanya kode kok nggak boleh."

"Naruto, tahu nggak?" Sasuke memasang tampang khawatir, "…uang terakhir kita sudah habis buat bayar bis tadi."

"Lho? Bukannya—Eh, gitu ya… tuh, pak polisi! bisa-enggaknya kita ikut ujian tengah semester cuma tergantung sama Saaaiii~!"

Polisi di balik meja informasi itu ragu sejenak, kemudian meraih pesawat telepon di dekat lengannya, memencet beberapa tombol kemudian mulai bicara, "… di sini bagian pendaftaran, apa inspektur Nara ada?"

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi pada Sasuke, yang membalas dengan dengusan.

"… Inspektur Nara?"

Sasuke-lah yang pertama menyadari ada kejanggalan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

"Seperti telah Anda perkirakan; akan ada yang bersikeras untuk menemui tahanan bernama Sai…,"

Detik berikutnya giliran Naruto sadar bahwa mereka dikepung tiga polisi berseragam.

"… di sini ada dua pemuda yang mengkonfirmasi hal itu. Ya, ya… kami akan segera membawa mereka ke ruang interogasi, Inspektur," polisi itu meletakkan gagang telepon dan melempar senyum menyebalkan pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang berdiri terpaku.

Sementara dari sudut mulutnya, Naruto bergumam, "…'beres', heh, Sasuke?"

_**Rumah Sakit Sumigakure, distrik Nami, Sumigakure**_

_**Empat hari yang lalu**_

Tou-chan hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak siswa sekolah atas yang bermasalah dengan orangtua teman perempuan. Tapi dari beragam masalah itu, mungkin dia termasuk dalam kategori 'sangat berbahaya'. Sayang sekali dia belum memiliki pengalaman lebih lanjut mengenai seluk-beluk orangtua dan anak gadis mereka.

"Tadi Kaubilang namamu Jinpei?" laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut pirang mulai memutih, berdiri menghadapi Tou-chan yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundak laki-laki tersebut.

"I-iya… Jinpei Toujiro."

"Nama aneh."

Tou-chan hanya tersenyum, tidak baik memprovokasi seorang ayah yang sedang terprovokasi karena anak gadisnya dalam keadaan koma.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ino—ehm, Hondou, sekarang… _Hondou-san_?"

Hooligan urakan-pun pasti akan merasa terancam saat melihat tatapan kepala keluarga Hondou ini, namun Tou-chan bertahan.

"Mau apa kesini? Walau aku berterima kasih Kau sudah membawa Ino ke rumah sakit dan mengabariku, tapi tanggungjawabmu cukup sampai di sini. Tolong pulang saja—"

"Hondou-san, pemuda ini sudah berlaku baik sekali lho…,"

Hondou Matsuba mengalihkan pandangan dari Tou-chan (yang sangat lega) pada wanita cantik berambut ikal dan membawa seikat Chamomile oranye, dan tengah menegurnya itu. Teguran tersebut hanya dibalas dengan helaan tak sabar,

"Ino butuh istirahat,"

"…dan Jinpei-kun ini juga tidak menganggu Ino-chan 'kan? Dia cuma ingin tahu keadaannya."

Matsuba hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Terserah padamu, Tsubaki," kemudian melangkah pergi. Wanita bernama Tsubaki ini melempar senyum pada Tou-chan dan memberi instruksi agar mengikutinya,

"Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda Ino akan bangun, Jinpei-kun. Tapi kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, Ino itu gadis kuat…."

_**Satu lantai di atas mereka**_

"… dari uji allergen dan trombosit, semua tampak normal,"

Seorang pria berjubah putih dengan pelat nama 'Terui. I' di saku kirinya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sebelum menatap lurus-lurus pada sepasang mata hijau milik gadis berambut hitam.

"… bentuk tulang dan organ dalammu juga baik-baik saja. Jadi kusimpulkan Haruno-san ini sehat…,"

"Pasti ada kekeliruan!" gadis itu berteriak memrotes, "… Saya yakin ada apa-apa dengan tubuh ini!"

Dokter Terui menarik nafas, agak terpana dengan reaksi gadis tersebut,

"Haruno-san… baru kali ini ada pasien yang tidak senang mengetahui dirinya baik-baik saja."

"Saya datang kemari maksudnya bersama-sama _Sensei_ Saya; Kawamoto-sensei… tapi karena Saya sudah tidak bisa menunggu, jadi mungkin beliau—," kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh tangan sang dokter yang terangkat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Kawamoto? Jadi _kasus_-nya Kawamoto lagi? Yah, kalau untuk itu, Haruno-san seharusnya berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak."

"Apa maksud—," lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Aku belum memeriksa _itu_, tentu saja. Yah, hormon kadang-kadang bisa membuat bingung. Tunggu sebentar," dokter Terui membuka lacinya dan mengulurkan bungkusan biru seukuran stik es-krim pada Sakura, yang menerimanya dengan pandangan bertanya, "… toilet ada di sebelah sana, kalau warnanya berubah merah berarti—,"

"Saya bukan mau periksa kehamilan!" jeritan frustasi Sakura bahkan terdengar hingga dua koridor di luar, "… lebih baik Saya menunggu hingga Kawamoto-sensei sampai!"

Dokter Terui menegakkan posisi duduknya,

"Kalau masalahnya ada padamu mengapa tidak jelaskan saja sekarang daripada menunggu Kawamoto?"

"Saya pernah mencoba _menjelaskan_ pada seseorang," Sakura mengangkat bahu, "… dan orang itu adalah Kawamoto-sensei. Jadi sekarang biarlah Kawamoto-sensei juga membantu Saya untuk menjelaskannya pada Anda."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Baru kemarin dulu Saya tahu kalau menjelaskan _hal ini _sendirian, sangat melelahkan."

_**Kamar rawat Hondou**__** Ino**_

"Dia benar-benar seperti tidur ya…," Tsubaki berkata sambil menata Chamomile oranye yang dia bawa pada vas porselen putih di atas meja dekat pembaringan, "Dan mereka bilang dia kena semacam penyakit otak-apa itu kemarin… aku lupa." Setelah selesai dengan Chamomile-nya, Tsubaki mengedip pada Tou-chan.

"Dekati saja, mumpung Hondou-san tidak disini."

Tou-chan mengangguk dan menyentuh tangan Ino yang tergeletak bebas di samping badannya.

"Jadi dokter bilang Ino sakit?"

"Aneh, yaa… dia selalu tampak sehat."

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dengan bunyi derit, selama sepersekian detik Tou-chan mengira ayah Ino mengintip mereka tapi ternyata tak ada apa-apa.

"Lho… tadi belum ditutup? Perasaan sudah!" Tsubaki hendak melangkah ke pintu ketika dilihatnya sepasang mata kuning di dalam bola kelabu berlari menyeberang ruangan, melompati kaki Tou-chan, naik ke atas ranjang, naik ke dada Ino, lalu teriakan histeris mulai terdengar.

"Darimana kucing itu masuk!"

Teriakan Tsubaki mencuri perhatian suster yang baru saja memeriksa pasien di kamar sebelah, situasi kamar menjadi sedikit kacau saat Tou-chan berusaha menangkap si kucing yang sekarang membenamkan cakarnya di baju pasien Ino.

"Kucing sial! Lepas!"

"Astaga, jauhkan kucing itu dari Ino!"

"Tolong jangan membuat kegaduhan di koridor!"

"TIDAK LIHAT ada kucing yang mencoba mencakar pasien kalian?"

Setelah beberapa momen teriakan dan teguran, kucing itu berhasil diamankan setengah menit kemudian dengan memakan korban pergelangan tangan seorang suster dan vas di atas meja.

Mereka yang berkumpul di depan kamar rawat langsung bergerak untuk membenahi keributan yang terjadi; Tsubaki membantu suster bertampang gugup membersihkan pecahan vas, Matsuba mengawasi seorang suster berdebat dengan suster lain mengenai pengontrolan binatang liar, dan akhirnya hanya Tou-chan-lah yang menyaksikan Ino bangun dari ranjang seolah tak terjadi hal gawat selain bangun tidur di siang hari.

"INO!"

"Tuhan, Ino…."

"Hondou-san!"

"… Ino…."

Ino agak terlonjak dari tempatnya terduduk, namun segera menguasai diri dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan grogi sambil menyapa semuanya,

"Oh, hai… selamat—siang?"

Tou-chan mendadak mengenali kucing kelabu tadi.

"Papa… aku baik-baik saja kok. Kita pulang sekarang saja yah?"

"Tunggu sebentar Ino. Biar dokter yang memutuskan. Bagaimana, Dok?"

Pria berjubah putih, berkacamata, dengan pelat nama 'Terui. I', menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti… Putri Anda ini sangat sehat, Hondou-san. Bahkan dari kondisi syaraf juga tak ada tanda-tanda pernah koma selama empat hari," dokter Terui menyeka keningnya yang tidak berkeringat, "… luar biasa membingungkan—tentu saja Anda boleh pulang, tapi untuk beberapa hari ini rawat jalan dulu ya."

Ino mengangguk, menyeringai puas pada ayahnya, kemudian menghambur keluar ruang periksa untuk mengangkat jempolnya pada Tou-chan.

"Rasanya lama banget nggak lihat Tou-chan! Sehat?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," Tou-chan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "… syukurlah… eh, kenapa Ino?"

"Sori, Tou-chan."

"Eh?"

"Kukira efeknya cuma sementara seperti sebelum ini… tapi ternyata rumit juga kembali ke tubuh asal. Ah~~ segarnyaaa…," Ino merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di depan Tou-chan yang sekarang bertampang horor, "… tapi aku sudah membuat khawatir banyak orang. Bodohnyaaa~,"

"Ino…."

"Hm?"

"Jadi yang Ino ceritakan dulu itu—,"

"Menurut Tou-chan?"

"… roh Ino…."

"Iya. Aku sudah lama tahu kalau roh-ku nggak normal."

"Kucing itu?"

"Parah ya, selama empat hari ini kerjaanku cuma cari makanan sisa di kantin sekitar sini. Mengawasi Papa dan Tsubaki-san di toko…. Erm, Tou-chan?"

"… tunggu sebentar! yang seperti itu…."

"Mau bukti lagi?"

"NGGAK USAH!"

Seorang suster melongokkan kepalanya dari ruang periksa terdekat, tampak jengkel dan lelah.

"Tolong jangan membuat gaduh di koridor!"

-ii-

_A/N: Saya buat kesalahan fatal di sini… soal marga Ino! __yap! dia bukan 'Yamanaka' untuk saat ini (kedip)._


	4. Meeting

—**RE=SET—**

_My future that I should've grabbed hold is_

_conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"_

**Tiga: Meeting (Pertemuan)**

_**Kantor Polisi Sumigakure, Sumigakure**_

_**Present time**_

Uzumaki Naruto baru sekali merasakan ketegangan berada di sarang provokator, dan menurutnya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dia digiring oleh dua polisi dari meja pendaftaran menuju ruangan yang hanya berisi tiga kursi lipat keras. Dia juga tidak tahu Sasuke dibawa kemana. Setidaknya selama sejam penuh ini Naruto mengikuti perintah Sasuke yang dibisikkannya sesaat sebelum mereka dipisahkan, "Jangan jawab kalau ditanya apapun. Diam." Tapi memerintah itu mudah, para polisi ini samasekali tidak senang dengan pilihan 'diam'.

"Kau ini di sarang polisi, Nak. Jangan main-main."

Seperti apa yang telah _dianjurkan_ Sasuke; jangan bicara, dan walaupun Sasuke tidak menambahkannya; jangan memasang tampang lemah. Walau sejauh ini juga Naruto belum menerima perlakuan fisik yang berarti seperti yang sering dia saksikan seperti di serial polisi akhir pekan, menghadapi tiga polisi tak sabaran dengan berdiam diri sama saja dengan masuk kandang macan secara sukarela.

"Mau rokok?" salah satu polisi berkacamata akhirnya mendekati kursi Naruto dan tampak merogoh sakunya.

"Maaf tapi Saya tidak merokok."

"Jadi Kau bisa ngomong, HAH?"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak dengan gebrakan polisi di depannya itu. Mencoba memasang kembali pose diam yang dipertahankannya sedari tadi dengan tampang menyesal, _bukankah dia seharusnya diam?_

Bunyi kayu beradu membuat seluruh kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu, benar saja, dari pintu itu muncul laki-laki besar yang kali ini membawa map hitam di kepitan ketiak kirinya, sementara lengan yang lain dipakai membawa tas kertas cokelat yang tqmpaknya berisi aneka jajanan.

"Hayo… hayo, ganti jaga! Kalian berdua dipanggil Shikaku… sepertinya bocah yang satu lagi susah dikendalikan. Dia agak kerepotan. Otani, Kau di sini saja menemaniku—nah, kita mulai dari mana?"

Naruto dan polisi bernama Otani sama-sama mengawasi saat laki-laki merogoh tas kertas untuk mengeluarkan sebungkus permen bon-bon. Dia melemparkannya pada Otani dan berkata, "Dari itu dulu, tolong bukakan," lalu mengambil map hitam dari ketiaknya, membuka-buka selama beberapa saat dan berhenti di satu halaman.

"Perlu sejam untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenaimu—uhm, Uzumaki Naruto," dia membuka halaman lain, "…agak sulit karena ternyata Kau ini _benar-benar _berasal dari yayasan; sesuai akting yang kalian mainkan tadi… atau bisa jadi yang tadi itu bukan akting tapi hanya praduga pihak kami saja?"

Laki-laki itu menyeret satu kursi dan menempatkannya lurus-lurus di arah duduk Naruto.

"Mau bon-bon?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng, dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apa saat ini Sasuke juga dibujuk dengan sebungkus permen bon-bon kacang.

_**Lima ruangan dari tempat Naruto diinterogasi.**_

_**Setengah jam lalu.**_

"Setahuku tidak ada wewenang interogasi penduduk di bawah umur seenaknya. Ini sih pelanggaran HAM."

"WHOA… bocah sok!"

Sasuke tak bergeming dari posisi duduknya sejak dia digiring menuju ruangan bercat putih tak-berperabot itu, dan dia tidak merasa perlu mengeluarkan energi sia-sia dengan bergerak.

"Lihat, nih… Kami tahu semua tentangmu!" polisi yang menginterogasinya membalik sebuah kertas dari map hijau dan membaca, "Uchiha Sasuke, enambelas tahun, lahir 23 Juli, golongan darah AB, masuk yayasan Konoha di usia delapan tahun, sekolah di yayasan swasta Sumi… heh, tipe menyebalkan yang disebut jenius?" Sasuke nyaris tak bisa menghentikan seringainya saat seluruh isi map dilempar ke atas lantai, "… ini cukup. Nilai seratus nggak bisa dimakan."

"—jangan kesal hanya karena anak ini lebih cerdas daripada masa mudamu."

Laki-laki keempat memasuki ruangan, dan Sasuke langsung sadar dia telah berhadapan dengan obyek yang lebih merepotkan dari dua yang lainnya. Laki-laki itu melangkah melintasi ruangan untuk berdiri di belakang kursi Sasuke lalu berkata,

"Inspektur Nara, Sasuke," yang disapa tidak membalas uluran tangannya, dan tangan itu-pun ditarik tanpa beban tolakan berarti, "…dan—benar sekali kami tidak memiliki wewenang interogasi tanpa berita acara tuduhan. Tapi kalau cara kerja polisi tipikal begitu," Sasuke merasakan pundak kursinya dicengkeram erat, "…akan semakin mempermudah penjahat untuk meloloskan diri."

"Jadi Kau kira kami ini penjahat…," sebagai impresi, Sasuke menambahkan, "…_Inspektur Nara_?"

Shikaku tersenyum ganjil,

"Tepatnya; berkualitas sebagai _informan _untuk menangkap penjahat. Aku yakin Kau cukup cerdas untuk membaca situasi saat ini, Sasuke. Kami hanya ingin tahu kenapa kalian, Kau dan temanmu, berniat mengontak Sai."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan semakin menyandarkan punggungnya,

"… karena dia bagian dari password rekening kami?"

"Ayolah, diskusi kita tak maju-maju."

Kali ini Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi ke sandaran kursi kayu keras hanya untuk menatap mata laki-laki di belakangnya itu, "Aku jujur, Inspektur. Bukankah kalian punya sumber yang bisa menguatkan fakta kalau si brengsek Sai memiliki rekening sama dengan kami?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak datang sendiri, kami mungkin akan menyeret kalian kemari."

"Nah, itu juga pelanggaran HAM, menahan orang seenaknya hanya karena mereka berbagi rekening," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dengan bosan, "… kasus apa sih yang sebenarnya menimpa Sai?"

Terdengar gumaman jengkel dan gerakan di sekitar mereka,

"Shikaku, bocah ini sebaiknya dihadapi bukan dengan cara biasa."

Namun lagi-lagi Shikaku tersenyum ganjil,

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Tingkahmu yang tenang ini malahan membuatku curiga."

"Aku tenang karena jujur. Begitu kok repot."

Shikaku selama beberapa saat hanya mengawasi Sasuke yang sekarang menggaruk hidung dan menguap, beberapa saat kemudian dia berteriak pada dinding di depan mereka,

"Chouza, panggilkan Minamoto dan Suga. Kau gantikan mereka men_g_urusi Uzumaki Naruto," lalu beralih pada Sasuke, "Selain tingkah tenangmu, hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah nama keluargamu, Sasuke."

Sekali ini sejak diseret ke ruangan itu, perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

_**Naruto, Chouza, dan Otani**_

_**Present time**_

"Jadi patung batu itu masih ada? Wah… kukira sudah dibongkar bertahun-tahun lalu!"

Naruto mengambil segenggam keripik kentang, melahapnya sebagian lalu menimpali, "… ngomong-ngomong kenapa paman ini meninggalkan Konoha?"

"Yaa… ini dan itu. Kau tahu kerjaan polisi tidak hanya yang bagus-bagus. Aku saja harus meninggalkan anak dan istriku di sana."

"Kasihan juga."

Naruto meraih teh kalengan di kaki kursinya, menghabiskan dengan sekali tegukan ketika seseorang memanggil melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Chouza. Sudah selesai ramah tamahnya?"

Naruto tidak begitu jelas melihat sosok itu karena cahaya lampu koridor di luar yang redup. Jadi dia hanya mengedip penasaran sementara yang dipanggil berputar di tempat, mengibaskan remahan keripik di lengannya kemudian berkata,

"Senang berbincang denganmu, Naruto. Temanmu sepertinya sudah menunggu di lobi," Chouza meremas kemasan roti keju dan melemparnya ke dalam tas kertas cokelat, kemudian menambahkan sambil menyeringai penuh arti, "Oh ya, terima kasih atas informasinya."

Naruto meletakkan kaleng teh-nya dengan pandangan bertanya,

_ "Informasi apa? Patung wajah Konoha?"_

-ii-

_**Asrama laki-**__**laki yayasan Konoha**_

_**Distrik Kanda (p**__**erbatasan Sumi-Ame), Sumigakure**_

Sasuke tidur terlentang di ranjangnya yang berantakan, terjebak di antara jemuran bersih dan sebaran halaman dari koran lokal. Mata hitamnya menatap terpaku pada langit-langit kamar.

_ Inspektur Nara mengenal ayah dan kakaknya._

Fakta ini (_dia tidak yakin informannya bohong; untuk tujuan apa?_) terus menerus mengendap di pikirannya sejak Naruto melakukan monolog di bus ketika mereka dibebaskan dan diberi tahu kode rekening lewat polisi bertampang mengantuk, saat makan siang di kantin (walau sudah pukul empat sore), hingga sekarang, saat tak ada seorangpun yang melakukan interupsi terhadap konsentrasinya.

Sasuke sekali lagi mengulang kalimat itu dan berguling ke sisi tubuh untuk melihat ranjang lain yang lebih rapi di seberangnya ternyata kosong.

_Mungkin dia harus ke tempat inspektur Nara itu sekali lagi dan menanyakan lebih lanjut._

Dia menggeleng perlahan atas ide kurang bijaksana-nya itu dan berpikir setengah jengkel, _"… memangnya aku Naruto?"_ Lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya untuk melipat beberapa kaus dan celana pendek. Setelah puas dengan tumpukan rapi pakaian di kaki ranjang, Sasuke mulai memberesi selebaran koran dan samar-samar menyadari satu hal,

_ "Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, dia sekarang sedang apa!"_

"… dan sekarang Sasuke lagi merenungi kebodohannya di kamar."

Pemuda berambut pirang di samping kanan dua pemuda yang mendengar ceritanya mengangkat sumpit untuk mengail apa yang tersisa dari mangkuk ramen. Mereka berada di tenda kecil kakilima yang menjual olahan mi, terletak hanya beberapa ratus meter dari gedung asrama laki-laki. Ketika petang tiba, memang hampir seluruh tepian jalan di sekitar asrama penuh dengan pedagang makanan sore hingga makanan berat. Warung olahan mi tersebut nyaris di depan gedung asrama perempuan.

"Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih," pemuda lain yang bertampang lelah dan berwajah kurus mengawasi Naruto menyeruput kuah mi dari mangkuk, "…bukannya baru setengah lima tadi merampok kantin?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk dalam diam lalu menjengukkan kepalanya pada pemuda lain di samping si wajah kurus,

"Tou-jin, pinjam uangmu dulu. Uangku baru akan diambil besok sih."

"Alasanmu ngajak makan di sini ternyata itu," walau begitu Tou-jin tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya, "… kalian juga, bodoh banget membagi password jadi tiga. Lalu si Sai itu? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kami masih belum boleh menjenguk. Aku nggak tahu Sai ngapain lagi kali ini, tapi sejak dulu dia memang tipe yang banyak masalah," Naruto meraih tusuk gigi sebelum melanjutkan, "… tapi sepertinya sekarang lumayan serius. Kalau menurut Sasuke malah lebih baik Sai di penjara saja. Lebih aman."

"Kalian ini beneran sahabat yang saling berbagi rekening nggak, sih?"

"Bukannya kami mau begitu, tapi yayasan sendiri yang memutuskan menjadikan satu rekening kami kok!" Naruto melempar tusuk giginya asal-asalan dan mendapat pandangan memperingatkan dari pemilik kedai, "… lagipula polisi itu bilang akan melepaskan Sai kira-kira seminggu lagi."

"Dan kenapa juga Sai itu tidak masuk sekolah Sumi seperti kalian?" Tou-jin bertanya heran setelah memasukkan uang kembalian ke dompetnya.

"Sai itu setahun lebih tua dan dia lulus sekolah atas di Konoha saat berumur tigabelas. Tapi walau begitu yayasan masih terus menanggung keuangannya sebelum berumur duapuluh, tapi dia sendiri sudah kerja.…"

"Aku sih pengennya begitu," sambut Tou-jin sambil lalu.

"Kok kedengarannya Kau dikelilingi orang pintar sih? Sasuke, lalu yang ini 'Sai'!"

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan juga cukup pintar! Ayo balik!"

Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan pemilik warung atas menu ramen terbaru, tiga sekawan itu berjalan sejajar menyusuri deretan kakilima untuk kembali ke gedung asrama laki-laki. Naruto baru akan mengangkat topik menarik mengenai pasangan kencan Tou-jin ketika dilihatnya seseorang bertudung mengawasi diam-diam dari bayangan gelap gerbang belakang gedung asrama. Ada sesuatu dari orang tersebut yang menarik perhatian Naruto, maka dia nyengir minta dukungan pada dua temannya sebelum datang menghampiri.

"Ada kenalanmu di sini? Kalau mau ketemu masuk saja!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak ketika orang itu menjawab, langsung sadar bahwa di balik tudung itu seorang gadis.

"A-apa kalian kenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dalam hatinya Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Oh. Dia sih kukira masih di kamar."

Dan bertambah kesal saat melihat wajah lawan bicaranya ketika menengadah.

"B-bisa tolong panggilkan?"

Naruto berusaha memasang tampang tak peduli namun mengawasi dengan sangat tertarik pada rambut berwarna merah muda cerah dari balik tudung sebelum berkata mantap, "Oke, dia sekamar denganku kok," lalu menambahkan, "…masuk saja lewat—,"

"Haruno!"

Mereka semua menoleh pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang entah mengapa memaksakan diri untuk menggambar segitiga merah di kedua belah pipinya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, dari arah datangnya bisa dipastikan bahwa dia baru saja dari gerbang depan. Gadis Haruno mengangguk padanya dan berkata sambil menunjuk Naruto,

"Ehm, cowok ini katanya sekamar dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baguslah," si rambut cokelat hanya melempar pandang tak peduli ke arah tunjukan, "Aku baru saja tanya orang di depan. Mereka bilang Uchiha Sasuke ada di kamar nomor sebelas."

"Ya itu kamarku," sambut Naruto segera, merasa harus melibatkan diri, "…lalu kalian siapa? Aku sekamar dengannya sejak berumur duabelas dan belum pernah tahu kalau dia punya kenalan seperti kalian."

Si tudung dan si rambut cokelat saling melempar pandang dan hampir berkata bersamaan, "_Teman_."

-ii-

_**Semenanjung Otani, Kirigakure**_

_**Seminggu**__** sebelumnya**_

Deskripsi petang mungkin sedikit banyak telah melingkupi wilayah itu, terlihat dari distorsi atmosfer dan sisa-sisa keangkuhan matahari yang ironisnya—malah semakin mempertegas keindahan si senja. Apalagi semenanjung Otani sangat terkenal dengan ketenangan dan ombak yang gemulai.

Hattake Kakashi seharusnya menikmati pemandangan artistik ini dari kursi Shizune (_hanya meja milik wanita itulah yang berhadapan dengan mejanya—yang juga berhadapan dengan satu-satunya jendela lebar di ruangan itu_). Jika saja tidak harus bertanggung jawab penuh saat menjadi _supervisor_ dari Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba—dia sekarang pasti sudah menikmati senja, menelepon Ayame atau Karen, barangkali, lalu melantunkan feromonnya dalam bentuk sinyal elektromagnetik. Tapi tidak… faktanya yang dia dapat saat ini adalah tatapan keras hati dari dua remaja berambut hitam dan cokelat.

Bernafas berat, Kakashi dalam hati berharap mendapatkan lebih banyak anak buah bergender perempuan. Lebih baik lagi kalau berambut pirang….

Dia sebenarnya telah berpikir masak-masak sebelum menerima pekerjaan ini—mencangkup di antaranya; pekerjaan di balik meja yang notabene lebih merepotkan daripada tugas lapangan, sebab pekerjaan di balik meja salah satunya menerima komplain bahkan dari bawahan sendiri.

Maka dengan penuh kesadaran dan antusiasme cepat pulang, Kakashi menegakkan posisi duduk dan bicara sejauh suaranya bisa menembus lapisan maskernya,

"Keputusan final organisasi, Lee. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk meluluskan permintaan kalian. Kali ini juga."

"Kalau begitu aku perlu bicara dengan—,"

"… Gai sudah ditransfer ke Konoha. Lebih dari empatbelas jam lalu."

Remaja berambut hitam dengan alis kelewat tebal, Rock Lee, tersentak, lalu berseru berang, "Gai-sensei tahu semuanya! Mereka nggak percaya kami, tapi kalau Gai-sensei pasti bisa meyakin—,"

"Terkadang untuk maju kita harus membunuh ego. Kalian sudah menerimanya dari pelatihan; tidak siap silakan mengundurkan diri."

Tentu saja Kakashi tidak mengharapkan dua remaja itu mengundurkan diri. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk dilepas.

"Aku mencium ada yang tidak beres," Inuzuka Kiba, remaja lainnya yang berambut cokelat, menempelkan jempolnya di sisi hidung kemudian menariknya lagi, "… dan Kau tahu soal _penciumanku_ 'kan Kakashi?"

"Ya, aku tahu setajam apa hidungmu bisa mengendusku Kiba. Tapi kuingatkan; jangan membaui lebih dari yang bisa kalian terima. Kalian tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan!" sembur Kiba jengkel, "… kami bukan anak-anak lagi, tahu!"

"Ada waktunya untuk regenerasi, dan tentu saja itu tak akan lama lagi. Sekarang kalian cukup mengikuti langkah para senior."

Kakashi menatap balik dua pasang pandangan penasaran di depannya melalui kesuraman yang nyata.

"… kenyataannya hanya ini yang aku dan kalian bisa lakukan. Lupakan kasus kemarin, fokus untuk misi berikutnya. Mengerti?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya gerutuan tak jelas dari Kiba dan tatapan menilai dari Lee. Semenit berikutnya Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lega ketika dua remaja itu keluar ruangan dalam diam.

Kakashi menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa saat sambil menjentikkan jari di atas meja, lalu seakan memutuskan sesuatu dia meraih gagang telepon di dekat lengan kanannya dan memencet beberapa nomor. Setelah menunggu nada dering berhenti berbunyi, dia berkata tajam pada seseorang di seberang,

"Awasi Inuzuka Kiba. Dia akan menjemput tiga di Sumi."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar jawaban teredam dari speaker telepon, _"Affirmative!"_

Kakashi meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula, berputar dari kursi untuk melihat bulatan merah-oranye dari jendela lebar di depannya.

"Yah. Waktu muda pun aku juga seperti itu."

"Setelah semua ini mereka menyuruhku kerja? Seharusnya disuruh istirahat dulu 'kan?" Kiba mengumpat pelan sambil mengawasi rekannya memastikan pintu ruangan yang mereka tinggalkan tertutup. Lee hanya membalas dengan gumaman,

"Aku mungkin pergi menemui Gai-sensei dulu. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengirim Gai-sensei kembali ke Konoha!"

"Kalau Aku langsung meluncur ke tiga orang ini," Kiba mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Lee.

"Tambahan orang atau…?"

"Sepertinya kita akan dapat anggota baru, jadi kali ini misiku ringan-ringan saja... hanya memberi penjelasan pada mereka," Kiba menghela nafas, "… seharusnya tugas seperti ini tidak diserahkan padaku."

"Kita kekurangan orang," Lee mengangsurkan kembali tiga lembar foto itu, "… yang cewek cantik juga."

Lee dan Kiba berbelok di sudut dan turun melalui tangga darurat di ujung koridor.

"Setelah dari tempat Gai-sensei aku langsung pergi ke tempat Tenten," Lee menerawang dan menambahkan setengah-sadar, "… sudah lama nggak ketemu Neji."

"Kalian enak dapat tugas begitu!"

"Nggak juga. Ini 'kan termasuk kriminal."

Sekali ini mereka menuruni tangga dalam diam, Kiba memimpin di depan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lee…," Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan tangga, untuk mendongak pada Lee di belakangnya, "… sebelum masuk organisasi ini aku sudah diperingatkan banyak orang, awalnya aku tidak begitu mempedulikan, tapi setelah…," dia berhenti sejenak dengan tampang berpikir keras, lalu melambaikan tangan tak sabar, "Apa Kaupikir mereka akan membiarkan saja kita-kita setelah semua ini?"

Lee mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku mau masuk jadi anggota karena misiku sama dengan mereka. Jadi kalau Kau sependapat denganku dan dengan organisasi ini, jadi lebih baik percaya!"

"Dasar naif. Mauku juga begitu, tapi bukan berarti kita diam-diam saat mereka menyuruh kita melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas—,"

Kiba tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan dengusan merendahkan, dia meluncur turun melalui pegangan tangga sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Lee yang masih terpaku di tempat.

-ii-


	5. Realization

—**RE=SET—**

_Victory comes to the one _

_who makes the first move, since then_

**Empat: Realization (Perwujudan Tindakan)**

_**Kamar nomor sebelas, asrama laki-laki yayasan Konoha**_

_**Distrik Kanda, Sumigakure**_

"Kau _juga_ tidak mengenal mereka, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Dia, entah bagaimana, merasa perlu membongkar lemari buku sehingga keadaan kamar sekarang menjadi lebih serampangan dari sebelumnya.

_Siapa yang tahu dia akan kedatangan tamu? Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa tahun tidak ada tamu yang mengunjunginya? _

Mata hitamnya menelusuri dua sosok asing yang sekarang mencoba mencari tempat agak lowong untuk sekadar berdiri dan menegakkan lutut. 'Tamu'nya ini terdiri dari satu laki-laki bertampang liar dan berambut cokelat; lalu satu lagi, walau agak susah dipastikan karena hampir seluruh kepalanya tertutup tudung, dia yakin seorang perempuan. Mereka berdiri di sana, berhadapan, saling berpandangan hingga Naruto memecah kesunyian canggung itu dengan menggeser setumpuk kertas dengan kakinya agar masuk ke ranjang Sasuke. Bunyi gesekan kertas dan lantai akhirnya dapat mendorong salah satu dari mereka untuk membuka mulut.

"Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?" tamunya yang tak-bertudung menatap lekat-lekat.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangguk.

Dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain mempresentasi kebingungan dengan gerakan tubuh.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung begini saja," Sasuke hanya menatap uluran jabat tangan dengan ekspresi dingin, "… Inuzuka Kiba, dan…."

"Haruno Sakura," si gadis bertudung mengangguk grogi.

"… dan aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Semuanya menoleh pada Naruto yang wajahnya langsung memerah, "Nggak ada salahnya saling kenal!"

Dia agak lega ketika Sakura menanggapi dengan senyuman gugup, juga pada keputusan Kiba untuk mulai bicara.

"Ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang bisa dengan mudah diterima orang-orang tak berkepentingan."

Sasuke memandang Kiba penuh arti lalu menoleh untuk berkata pada Naruto,

"… Kau diusir, tuh."

Naruto mengedip bingung selama beberapa saat, lalu sadar sepenuhnya, "Kenapa? ini 'kan kamarku!"

"Kalau ada yang merasa tidak nyaman sebaiknya k-kita pindah tempat bagaimana?"

"Ya, itu saja seperti saran Haruno—,"

"Katakan sekarang, Merepotkan"

Dua pasang mata memandang Naruto.

"Oke… oke… aku keluar!"

"Nah?"

Sasuke balik menatap Kiba yang sekarang duduk di atas ranjangnya tanpa sungkan (Sakura berdiri tak jauh, melirik sekeliling kamar dengan ekspresi campuran antara jijik dan gelisah) setelah Naruto menutup pintu.

"Pertama-tama, apa akhir-akhir ini Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya, masih dengan nada dingin.

"Bisa apa saja...," Sakura menambahkan cepat-cepat dan membuka tudung untuk memperlihatkan rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda. Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan komentarnya yang mengalir selicin aliran warna itu memenuhi penglihatannya,

"_Hn_, selera warna yang aneh,"

"Ini bukan warna asliku!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa tidak komplain ke tukang warnanya saja? Mencolok sekali."

Sakura memberengut sekilas kemudian menguasai diri.

"Yang dimaksud Inuzuka tadi; apa Kau juga mengalami seperti yang kualami ini?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Sayang sekali. Seluruh rambut di bagian tubuhku masih berwarna hitam."

Kiba memutuskan sudah waktunya bertindak bijak walaupun dia berkata sambil menahan tawa.

"Haruno ini punya kemampuan regenerasi, tapi sebagai kompensasinya dia harus kehilangan pigmen tertentu yaitu warna rambutnya."

Sekarang Sasuke yakin sekali kalau dua orang itu sengaja dibawa Naruto untuk mengoloknya.

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu?"

"Kau ini tidak percaya samasekali? Berarti tanda-tandanya belum muncul padamu!"

"Hn."

Kiba berdecak jengkel atas tanggapan Sasuke, bergeser dari posisinya hanya untuk mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas ranjang.

"Untuk orang sepertimu sih langsung dikasih bukti," dia menggulung lengan mantelnya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada Sasuke yang masih bergeming, "…apa manusia biasa bisa melakukan ini?"

Kelima kuku jari kanannya meruncing dan dengan suara derak pelan, mulai memanjang hingga ukuran melebihi normal. Sasuke terlonjak dari tempatnya, tersandung setumpuk buku dan jatuh dengan pantat duluan di depan Kiba. Mata hitamnya mengawasi kuku-kuku yang sekarang kembali ke bentuk normal sementara Kiba menangkap teror Sasuke dengan tatapan puas.

"Selain _kemampuan ini_ aku juga punya intuisi dan refleks seperti hewan—," mengernyit sedikit, Kiba melanjutkan, "… kalau mau disamakan mungkin lebih mendekati anjing."

"Anjing?" Sasuke mengulang perlahan lalu sadar bahwa posisinya yang sekarang cukup memalukan. Jadi dia berdiri dan memasang tampang dingin lagi, "… bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau yang tadi itu bukan trik atau sejenisnya?"

Kiba mengerang putus asa.

"Inuzuka, aku bisa bantu…," Sakura melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk saat menemukan _cutter_ dari meja Naruto, tersembunyi di antara bungkus keripik dan cup-ramen. Gadis itu meraih _cutter_ tersebut kemudian menyayat lengan kirinya tanpa ampun sebelum Sasuke bisa berteriak entah pada siapa untuk mengambilkan perban. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk berteriak ketika dilihatnya luka sayatan di lengan kiri itu menutup dan hanya meninggalkan genangan darah di permukaan kulit sepucat tulang.

"Sori… punya tisu?"

Sasuke memasang tampang mual saat setetes darah jatuh ke lantai, namun dia meraih selembar saputangan di tumpukan teratas jemurannya.

"Jadi maksud kalian… kemampuan aneh seperti itu?" dia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "… kupikir seumur hidup hanya akan mengenal seorang saja dengan hal gila yang dilakukan tubuhnya…."

"… dan Kau salah satu dari orang-orang gila itu," Kiba menambahkan tanpa antusias, entah untuk tujuan apa berdiri dan bergerak menuju jendela.

"… seperti Sai… aku— apa?"

"Kau juga salah satu dari kami!" Sakura menekankan pernyataan Kiba sambil meringis pedih pada noda darah di saputangan hitam yang melilit lengannya.

Setelah merasa terusir dari kamar yang sudah dia tempati selama tiga tahun, Naruto mengungsikan diri ke kamar nomor enam dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin rekan sesama penghuni untuk ikut mengumpat Sasuke. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan empat orang dan sekarang mereka sibuk bergerombol di depan monitor, memainkan game sekenanya yang dimiliki si pemilik kamar.

"Kenapa selalu dia yang dihampiri cewek~?" Naruto berseru frustasi ketika karakternya mati, spontan melempar _joystick_, nyaris mengenai kepala hitam Tou-jin yang sedang makan keripik.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata diantara mereka menanggapi.

Tou-jin meraih _joystick_ dan membalas lemparan Naruto menggunakan bungkus keripik kosong.

"Mereka siapa ya?"

"Hei, kamarku kemarin baru dibersihkan! Keluar sana!"

"… lihat keadaan dulu deh, sana…," Tou-jin memberi saran.

"Kayaknya mereka serius jadi susah cari kesempatan," Naruto mengibaskan kausnya di bagian dada dan hendak berlalu pergi saat si pemilik kamar menjegal kakinya.

"Sekalian bawa sampah-sampahmu keluar dong, Naruto! Aku nggak mau ngepel lagi!"

"Cih, sok bersih," walau begitu Naruto membawa juga tiga kantung sampah yang disodorkan padanya. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah halaman luar untuk memasukkan sampahnya ke dalam tanki pengumpul sampah dan memutuskan untuk berputar ke halaman tengah menuju deretan jendela kamar-kamar di sisi gedung itu. Melalui deretan jendela ini dia sering memergoki teman-teman asramanya yang lupa menutup gorden sedang berbuat aneh; seperti menciumi poster artis lokal, misalnya.

Kali ini hanya keisengan bawaan saja yang meliputi rasa penasaran Naruto saat menyadari Sasuke lupa menutup jendela kamar mereka. Peluang itu digunakannya untuk melongok diam-diam pada Kiba yang duduk di ranjang, pada Sasuke yang entah bagaimana baru saja berdiri dari lantai, lalu….

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu menyayat lengannya sendiri dengan _cutter_, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat luka sayatan itu menutup dengan sendirinya.

Naruto hampir tidak bisa konsentrasi mendengarkan beberapa kalimat yang mereka bicarakan setelah insiden penyayatan itu. Dia hanya bisa menangkap satu hal; Sasuke memikirkan hal sama seperti yang dia pikirkan saat ini. Yaitu mengenai _Sai_.

Walau begitu dia merasa diliputi konflik batin yang membingungkan di dalam kepalanya. Naruto tahu Haruno Sakura punya kemampuan menumbuhkan sepuluh jarinya jika terpotong, dan dia juga tahu Inuzuka Kiba punya persepsi lima indera yang sangat hebat. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana dan mengapa dia memahami semua itu padahal tak ada yang memberitahu. Hanya saja, bukan otaknya, tapi naluri kecil jauh dalam dirinya tiba-tiba berkata, _'Sasuke juga punya kemampuan, dan kemampuannya adalah….'_

"Dia ada di sini kira-kira lima menit lalu."

Naruto refleks mendongak dan mendapati salah satu kaki Kiba pada bingkai jendela. Walau begitu dia tidak berusaha memasang tampang malu karena sudah menguping.

"Aku baru saja buang sampah," dia memutuskan untuk jujur, _dia memang berniat membuang sampah_, "lalu melihat jendela kamar ini— maksudnya; jendela kamar-KU terbuka."

Naruto bisa melihat Sakura menggigil di dalam kamar.

"Tidak akan kuceritakan pada siapapun, tenang saja—"

"Naruto, lebih baik cepat masuk kesini."

Lima menit kemudian Naruto sudah berada di tengah suasana canggung, _di kamarnya sendiri _(_dia berkali-kali menekankan kalimat itu dalam hati_)_._

Tampaknya Sasuke tidak keberatan seluruh ranjangnya penuh oleh buku dan Kiba. Karena itu Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di ranjangnya.

"Seperti berhadapan dengan banyak Sai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mencela curiga pada ujaran singkat rekan sekamarnya.

"Ah, Kau tahu 'lah Sasuke… manusia—_uhm_, _unik_—pertama yang kita lihat bisa melakukan _sesuatu _terhadap_ sesuatu_ itu adalah Sai. Sekarang ada dua lagi yang juga, eh, _sama_… Tunggu, ditambah Kau sendiri jadi tiga."

"Jangan bilang Kau percaya pada yang mereka katakan soalku."

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya karena Kiba tiba-tiba menyela,

"Realisasi kemampuan itu memang perlu proses, dulu aku juga—,"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa yakin?" Sasuke memotong dengan nada jengkel, "Bagiku cara kalian menyampaikan malah lebih mencurigakan daripada memaksakan teori iya-tidaknya kepalaku bisa tumbuh dua."

Kiba tertawa, dan walau samar—Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura mendengus.

"Cepat tanggap sekali!" Kiba menepukkan telapak tangannya di lutut keras-keras, "Iya… tujuan utama kami juga cuma ingin mengajakmu bergabung kok. Aku ditugasi organisasi untuk _mengajak_mu dan Haruno ke Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Haruno sudah menyetujuinya, jadi hanya tinggal Kau dan satu cewek bernama Hondou Ino. Setelah itu aku bebas tugas."

Ada nada finalitas dalam kalimat Kiba itu, yang dapat diasosiasikan sebagai _'Bagaimana? Jawab sekarang!'_

"… dan kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Jarang ada yang menolak. Mungkin Kau akan jadi orang pertama."

"Kenapa nggak ada yang mau menolak?" Naruto ikut nimbrung, yang dijawab dengan seringai dan pernyataan penuh arti,

"Tebak saja sendiri."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak yakin dua tamu aneh itu akan menerima jawaban 'ya' dengan mudahnya dari seorang Uchiha, tapi dia sedikit cemas saat mengamati keraguan dalam ekspresi Sasuke.

"Aku nggak yakin punya kemampuan seperti kalian," Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulut, "…buktikan dulu aku punya satu, setelah itu baru bisa kuputuskan penting nggaknya menerima ajakan ini."

"Hei, Sasuke—,"

"Dengar Naruto, hidupku sudah cukup variatif di sini. Tapi sekarang ada kesempatan untuk berpindah ke cara hidup lain. Huh?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berkata, "Kau lupa Sasuke… mereka _hanya_ mengajakmu. Bagaimana denganku?"

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak mengharapkan Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Dan seakan tampak memahami situasi ini, orang yang bersangkutan berusaha mengembalikan kekaleman dengan menambahkan, "Dan sepertinya aku tahu kemampuanmu, Sasuke."

Usaha itu berhasil karena Sasuke memasang tampang seolah Naruto menjadi pemegang nilai tertinggi pada ujian tengah semester yang akan datang dan dia menjadi pecundang dengan peringkat kedua. Ya, Sasuke orang sesinis itu.

Di lain pihak Kiba langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, berseru penuh antusias, "Temanmu saja tahu!"

"Bagaimana? Aku saja nggak sadar…."

"Oh, itu bisa dipahami dengan melihat karakter orang kok,"

"Baru kali ini Kau terlihat pintar," sembur Sasuke dengan monotonitas yang sangat kentara tapi Naruto membalasnya dengan gerutuan tak jelas sambil melempar pandang agak muak pada ekspresi meremehkan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, di lain pihak Sakura yang dari tadi diam ikut menginterupsi,

"Melihat karakter orang itu… maksudmu hanya dikira-kira 'kan?"

"Yee itu sih sama saja!" Kiba kembali berseru, kali ini tanpa antusias.

"Nggak sama! Anggap saja aku tahu, oke? Susah menerangkannya tapi yang jelas," Naruto menggaruk hidungnya yang tidak gatal, "Kemampuan Sasuke itu berhubungan dengan energi mikro. Dan kupikir jumlahnya cukup besar juga."

Keheningan yang menyusul langsung dibuyarkan oleh gumaman rendah Sasuke,

"Apa harus kuulangi kalimatku... kalau baru kali ini Kau terlihat pintar?"

"Ejek saja sepuasmu. Kalau aku benar berarti Kau berhutang sepuluh mangkuk ramen!" Naruto mengangkat tangan dengan bangga tapi langsung menurunkannya lagi saat Sasuke berkata,

"Kalau salah Kau harus menggantikanku jadi wakil siswa saat pidato kelulusan senior."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Naruto membalas lemah,

_ "Nggak jamin."_

-ii-


	6. I Will!

—**RE=SET—**

_By the chain that's called "reality"_

_we are connected_

**Lima: I Will! ****(Pasti!)**

_**Hotel Kanda **__**Raya, distrik Kanda, Sumigakure**_

_**Esok harinya**_

Sakura tidak memiliki jam biologis yang baik dalam hal keteraturan istirahat namun akhir-akhir ini dia jadi semakin sering bangun pagi-pagi, selalu pukul enam tepat. Walau begitu pagi ini dia tidak yakin penyebabnya bangun karena peningkatan disiplinnya itu, ataukah karena dia lupa menutup gorden jendela rapat-rapat semalam sehingga cahaya matahari yang silau membuat kelopak matanya gatal ingin terbuka.

Menyerah pada reaksi sel somatiknya, Sakura berguling dari ranjang untuk mencerna pagi itu selama beberapa saat.

_ Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan dengan berbohong pada ibunya dengan mengatakan dia ikut acara berkemah klub berkebun di Sumi selama dua minggu padahal mengekor pada pemuda asing yang memberinya penawaran atas penyelesaian masalahnya? Bagaimana bisa dia langsung percaya pada pemuda Inuzuka ini? Dan mengapa saat itu Kawamoto-sensei dan dokter dari RS Sumi tidak mau mengerti? Sebenarnya; siapa yang pantas mendapat kepercayaannya?_

Dengan gerutuan bangun tidur serta keinginan untuk tidak memikirkan semua itu sebagai beban, dia merangkak berdiri dan meraih ponselnya yang jatuh di lantai. Sakura mendapati satu pesan singkat dari ibunya dan delapan sambungan tak-terjawab dari Kawamoto. Mengabaikan nomor Kawamoto, dia membalas pesan dari ibunya dengan perasaan bersalah sambil berharap dalam hati agar ibunya tidak mengecek di sekolah. Kemudian Sakura menyambar ransel untuk mengeluarkan perangkat mandi setelah memastikan ketikannya terkirim.

Seharian kemarin dia tidak mandi karena Kiba bersikeras untuk mencari gedung asrama laki-laki yayasan Konoha tepat saat mereka baru sampai di distrik Kanda ini. Kiba sudah mengingatkannya, setelah menemui Hondou Ino hari ini mereka akan bergegas menuju Konoha.

Sakura mencuci rambut dengan setengah sadar sambil memikirkan peristiwa semalam. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik tapi menurutnya, Uchiha Sasuke masih terbilang jauh dari _abnormal_ seperti dirinya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan walaupun Kiba bersikeras dan memberi petunjuk diam-diam kalau dia mengenal _Uchiha lain_ yang juga punya kemampuan.

Agaknya petunjuk itu berhasil sedikit menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke untuk bergabung dan mencari tahu lebih jauh soal _kemampuan_nya yang dikatakan oleh teman sekamarnya yang berambut pirang sebagai 'energi mikro'.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari secara asal-asalan, bergumam sendiri mengenai seharusnya dia mendapat pigmen pirang daripada pigmen merah muda.

Dia memekik pelan saat siraman air dingin dari shower menerpa tengkuknya, dan setelah menggerutu jengkel dia menyadari bahwa tangannya menekan keran yang salah. Tombol keran untuk air hangat ada di kiri— bukan di kanan….

Sakura sebisa mungkin menikmati air hangat yang meresap ke kulit kepala, mata hijaunya menyusuri busa _shampoo_ di lantai yang bergerak menuju saluran pembuangan.

_'Ibu tak pernah tahu. Kenapa aku tidak cerita dulu padanya? Waktu itu dia tanya buat apa aku beli pewarna rambut, tapi….'_

"Haruno, apa Kau sudah siap?"

Ketukan teredam dari pintu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja tangannya segera menyambar sandaran handuk. Mengumpat pelan atas kekagetannya, Sakura mematikan keran dan meraba sekeliling untuk meraih handuk serta pakaian dalam kering. Berseru agak panik,

"Iya~! Aku baru saja mandi. Tolong tunggu sebentar!" sambil membatin mengapa cowok itu begitu tergesa-gesa.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kiba mengajak Sakura yang rambut merah mudanya masih basah untuk sarapan di kantin hotel. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot mengeringkan rambut karena dia akan menutup kepalanya dengan tudung lagi.

Walau sekarang warna itu memang sedang populer untuk cat rambut tapi tetap saja dia tidak tahan dengan fakta bahwa itu rambut asli miliknya, bukan akibat pewarnaan. Lagipula dalam kasus pewarnaan untuk trend, warna itu tidak dipatenkan pada seluruh bagian rambut seperti dirinya. Itu cukup aneh.

Dia mengekor pada Kiba yang melangkah menuju meja bundar di sudut, meja itu telah diisi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi-pagi benar Sasuke ini datang ke kamarku," Kiba menjelaskan sambil menarik kursi plastik tepat di samping Sasuke, "… dan dia bilang mau ikut ke Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk dan memandang lekat-lekat puncak kepala Sasuke sebelum ikut-ikutan duduk di seberangnya.

"Mau pesan teh?" Kiba menawari Sakura, mengoperkan daftar menu, "Aku tidak suka kopi, baunya pahit."

"Jangan salah paham," Sasuke menginterupsi dari atas cangkir kopinya, "… aku ikut karena Kau bilang _bisa ketemu dengan Uchiha yang lain di Konoha_…."

Kiba mencibir sebelum berkata, "Jujur saja, ada yang menganjurkan trik itu untukmu sebelum aku kesini. Nyatanya manjur untuk—,"

_BRAAK!_

Beberapa kepala menoleh; sebagian tampak terganggu, sebagian was-was. Meja bundar itu hampir terguling saat lengan Sasuke menyambarnya, cangkir kopi di atas meja memang tidak pecah tapi isinya meluber kemana-mana dan membasahi lengan kemeja Kiba. Kursi mereka berdua tergeletak kaku di lantai.

"Jangan main-main denganku Inuzuka! Jangan berkata seolah Kau tahu semuanya tentangku!"

"Hei… hei… Kau—bisa—komplain—padanya setiba di Konoha, oke? aku ini… _urgh_, bisa tolong lepaskan?" Kiba menarik kepalan Sasuke agar himpitan di sekitar lehernya sedikit melonggar lalu menambahkan dengan bisikan, "… a-aku ini cuma kurir pesan! Tapi aku juga pernah dengar nama Uchiha sedikit-sedikit, cukup terkenal di kalangan kami walau belum pernah lihat…,"

Seorang pelayan wanita menarik lengan petugas kebersihan pria dan menunjuk mereka, Kiba melihat adegan itu melalui sudut matanya, "Tolong lepaskan Sasuke… aku sekarang cukup bijaksana dengan tidak membantingmu di depan orang-orang. Dan ngomong-ngomong kita bisa diusir kalau terus begini!"

Sasuke menyeringai suram namun melepaskan kepalannya. Kiba meluruskan kembali kemejanya dan melipat bagian lengannya yang basah, mengangguk menenangkan pada Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan gugup, lalu mengangguk lagi pada pelayan wanita di seberang.

"Siapa yang memberi anjuran itu?" Sasuke bertanya memaksa, menghiraukan tatapan banyak orang saat dia membetulkan letak kursi dan cangkir yang terguling.

"Gara-gara Kau kita harus pindah tempat tahu! Kita cari sarapan di tempat lain. Yang sepi saja! Baru aku mau jawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kantin asrama," Sasuke menunjuk deretan gedung dari kejauhan dengan hentakan dagunya.

"Ya, itu juga boleh."

_**Kamar nomor sebelas, **__**asrama laki-laki yayasan Konoha**_

_**Naruto dan Tou-jin**_

Tou-jin sebenarnya tidak begitu mengenal duo Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan mereka… itu setahun yang lalu. Bila diingatkan lagi Tou-jin bisa masuk yayasan swasta Sumi karena memenangkan beasiswa saat sekolah menengah, setelah itu dia bersekolah di sini dengan niat belajar mati-matian agar langsung tembus ke universitas yayasan—mendapat nilai bagus, menjadi siswa teladan….

Awalnya dia berniat begitu tapi sejak setahun lalu setelah bertemu dua pemuda berambut pirang dan hitam ini tujuannya entah menghilang kemana.

Dia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Sasuke pada setiap pelajaran. Beberapa waktu sekelas dengannya Tou-jin menyadari bahwa Sasuke bahkan tidak perlu belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat nilai 'A' di Fisika Modern. Kemudian Tou-jin sampai pada satu kesimpulan; cowok Uchiha ini tidak pernah mengharuskan diri untuk mendapat nilai bagus, dia mendapatkannya karena sejauh itulah tingkat intelektualnya. Setelah itu Tou-jin mengubah haluan pembelajarannya dari 'harus mendapat nilai tinggi', menjadi 'jangan memaksakan diri'. Dia akhirnya bisa bangga dan nyaman dengan cara berpikir seperti itu.

Naruto memang menempati peringkat mengkhawatirkan untuk _drop out_ dari yayasan tapi selama cowok ini berambut pirang dan bermata biru, entah bagaimana selalu bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan senyum bodoh yang terkembang lebar. Tou-jin iri dengan bakat seperti itu maka dia juga mengubah haluannya agar jangan terlalu menjadi anak baik-baik.

Mungkin dia iri (dia selalu menekankan 'duo aneh') tapi dengan bijaksananya menetapkan satu kata; 'kagum'.

Berkat mereka jugalah dia bisa mengenal Hondou Ino (dia tidak pernah punya niat mengakui ini di depan mereka), akrab dengan beberapa senior, dan jadi asisten pengajar untuk junior (Sasuke menunjuk_nya_ karena dia sendiri tidak mau _ditunjuk_. Menurut Sasuke itu semua hanya formalitas kulturisme yang merusak deduksi keadilan, padahal menurut banyak siswa normal hal itu sangat berperan besar untuk birokrasi kelulusan nanti).

Sekarang setelah mengenal duo ajaib ini selama setahun penuh dia jadi tahu intensitas masalah yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Tou-jin bukannya mau sok menganalisa, dia hanya berdasar pada ekspresi Sasuke saat keluar dari asrama pagi-pagi tadi serta ekspresi Naruto saat menyadari teman sekamarnya tidak ada.

"Hampir jam masuk lho…," teguran Naruto membuatnya tersentak dari lamunan, dia ganti menatap mata biru Naruto yang kelihatannya masih mengantuk.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku mau ketemu Sasuke dulu deh. Kayaknya dia berjalan di sekitar sini,"

"Kok bisa yakin begitu?"

Tou-jin bangkit dari ranjang Naruto dan akan meraih pegangan pintu ketika dilihatnya melalui jendela yang terbuka; sosok Sasuke menyeberangi halaman tengah.

"Lha… itu Sasuke!"

Naruto menoleh tiba-tiba dan cepat sekali hingga Tou-jin yakin suara keretakan itu datang dari leher si pirang.

"Whoa… si maniak! Bikin khawatir aja!"

"…beneran di dekat sini. Memangnya kalian saudara kembar?"

Tou-jin mengawasi Naruto memakai celana di atas _boxer_ tanpa mengganti kausnya yang kusut. Anak itu bahkan tidak berusaha menyisir rambut…. Naruto tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dan hampir terjengkang saat menendang bingkai pintu.

"Tou-jin, bukankah Kau harusnya masuk kelas?"

Figur Naruto yang memegangi jempol kaki sambil meringis dengan mata berair, membuat Tou-jin mau tak mau tertawa keras dan membalas,

"Kemarin dulu sudah kubilang 'kan? Nggak ada lagi yang bisa kubantu soal absensi kalian."

"Saaaass—keee!"

"Ah. Temanmu memanggil…," Sakura membuka tudungnya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas pada sosok pemuda pirang yang melambai dari ujung halaman. Naruto menangkap pandangan Sakura kemudian berlari cepat ke arahnya.

Tou-jin entah bagaimana mengalah pada rasa penasaran daripada keinginan untuk tidak membolos; dia berlari kecil mengejar Naruto.

"Biarkan si bodoh itu. Lanjut jalan!"

"Itu temanmu lho," Sakura kembali menegur, sekarang benar-benar berhenti berjalan. Sasuke mendengus jengkel dan ikut berhenti, Kiba sudah menghentikan langkahnya bahkan sebelum Sakura.

"Apa?"  
"Nggak ngapa-apa. Kau sendiri mau kemana?" jawab Naruto semakin mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sana sekolah!"

Sebelum Sasuke bisa melangkah lebih jauh, Naruto menarik kerah bajunya dan menyejajarkan wajah masing-masing hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku. Kalau tidak dibeginikan Kau pasti kabur lagi."

Sasuke bahkan tidak menampakkan keterkejutan, dia hanya membalas mata biru itu dengan sikap menantang.

"Hei… hei!" Kiba dan Tou-jin bergerak untuk melerai, namun sebelum mereka sempat mengulurkan tangan, Naruto sudah melepas pegangannya.

"Dari tadi ada adegan begini….," Tou-jin memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Kiba yang memasang pose pasrah, "… tadi aku juga dibeginikan!"

Di sisi lain yang agak jauh, Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya kelihatan bingung akan melakukan apa. Keheningan canggung yang menyusul hanya ditingkahi bunyi bel asrama dan teriakan gaduh dari salah satu kamar. Naruto menatap tanah sementara Sasuke membuang muka.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangannya, membuat Tou-jin dan Kiba bersiaga, tapi ternyata dia hanya meletakkan tangan itu ke bahu kiri Sasuke (yang masih membuang muka).

"Aku cuma mau bilang, hati-hati… kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, cepat kembali!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kernyitan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, walau begitu Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan seringai.

"Memang Kau bilang aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Aku setuju, tapi hanya untuk soal ini saja… anggap aku tahu apa yang mau Kau lakukan," Naruto melepaskan bahu Sasuke dan berbalik pada Toujin, "… Tou-jin, kayaknya kita beneran telat deh. Yuk!"

"AKU!"

Naruto berhenti namun tidak menoleh pada seruan Sasuke.

"Aku cuma ingin memastikan. Setelah itu aku _pasti_ pulang," lalu Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Kiba untuk berjalan mengikutinya, "Kau tunggu saja di sini. Jangan khawatir… dia tidak akan kubunuh. Mungkin kuhajar _sedikit_."

Bunyi rumput yang terinjak di samping Naruto mengindikasikan Sakura mulai bergerak. Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit sambil tersenyum paksa pada Tou-jin.

"JANGAN LUPA OLEH-OLEHNYA MANIAK!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

-ii-


	7. Acceptance

—**RE=SET—**

_Empty ideals and fake loves are no good_

_it's all so stupid I'm laughing_

**Enam: Acceptance (Penerimaan)**

_**Taman kota Yoroi, Sumigakure**_

_**Tiga hari setelah kepergian Sasuke**_

"Kau masih diincar?"

Toshiro Jinpei mendesah keras, kabut putih langsung terhembus begitu dia membuka mulutnya. Bergidik kedinginan, dia semakin merapatkan kerah mantel di sekeliling leher sambil membatin kesal seharusnya tadi membawa syal.

"Entah. Tapi yang jelas ayah Ino masih belum mau mengerti," dia membalas pertanyaan partnernya yang berambut pirang itu dan seakan menyadari sesuatu, meraih ponsel dari saku mantel di luar kebiasaan hanya untuk melihat layar pesan. Naruto mengangguk lalu menggosok telapak tangannya seolah dengan melakukan itu bisa lebih menghangatkan diri.

"Selamat berjuang, kalau begitu."

"Berkata seolah orang lain saja!"

Dua pemuda ini duduk berjajar dalam diam di salah satu bangku taman dekat lampu penerangan. Saat itu masih peralihan pagi, matahari belum muncul, dan para pekerja yang mabuk masih tersebar di jalanan, menyanyi bersahutan.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto bergumam di antara suitan dan seruan dua pemabuk yang menggoda gadis pengantar susu.

"Empat lebih lima."

Naruto melempar pandangan kesal pada dua pemabuk itu lalu berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Telat banget dia!"

"Baru lima menit…."

"Itu lama!"

"Oke, terserah."

"Dingin."

"Dari tadi!" sembur Tou-jin.

"Nggak… beneran _dingin_," Naruto bergidik sekali lagi dan melihat ke arah barat, "… datang!"

"Mana?" Tou-jin ikut berdiri dan melihat ke barat dengan penasaran namun tidak tampak tanda-tanda ada yang mendekat. Walau begitu dia melihat Naruto bersikeras menatap ke arah itu, hingga….

"Naruto?"

Mereka berdua berbalik arah serentak dan melihat pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri di dekat bangku. Naruto melihat sekilas ke arah barat lagi sebelum menyapa pemuda pucat itu.

"Telat, Sai."

Tou-jin memandang arah barat selama beberapa waktu, bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti dan bergabung dengan Naruto yang sudah berjalan di jalur _cornblock_ taman bersama Sai.

"Dia teman asramaku, Tou-jin," Naruto berkata pelan saat Tou-jin berlari mendekat ke arahnya, Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian Tou-jin baru sadar mereka berjalan menjauhi lampu ketika keadaan sekitar menjadi lebih remang dan sunyi. Dia belum memiliki kesempatan melihat seperti apa tampang Sai, kecuali saat penampakan pertamanya tadi; pucat dan serba hitam.

"Sudah mau cerita, Sai?"

Mereka masih bergerak menyusuri tapak _cornblock_, merapat di pepohonan, dan berjalan sepelan mungkin. Naruto kembali menambahkan sebelum mendapatkan jawaban, "Jangan bilang Kau kabur dari penjara ya… kalau dilihat dari caramu bertemu denganku sih mungkin iya!"

Tou-jin samar-samar melihat senyuman Sai di antara bayang-bayang ranting.

"Tentu saja aku tidak kabur. Mereka membebaskanku kemarin, kok. Masalahnya sekarang setelah polisi sudah mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan jadi tinggal urusan dengan orang itu…."

"Siapa?" Naruto berhenti mendadak sehingga membuat Tou-jin nyaris menginjak bagian belakang sandal asramanya.

"Orang dari masa lalu. Tapi bukan untuk ini alasanku kemari."

Sai memberi isyarat agar mereka meneruskan berjalan.

"Naruto, kembali ke Konoha. Pergi ke tempat Sarutobi-sensei dan katakan padanya kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja…."

"Katakan saja sendiri! Buktinya Kau juga nggak kenapa-napa kok!"

"Huh. Kalau bisa kulakukan sendiri untuk apa aku repot-repot melihat tampang bodohmu duluan?"

Naruto bertukar pandang pada Tou-jin sebelum menatap tanah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sai?"

"Sasuke pergi 'kan?"

Naruto mendongak, melangkah agak lambat agar sejajar dengan Sai.

"Hubungannya?"

"Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto. Aku bukan pihak yang tepat untuk bercerita."

Tou-jin mengawasi tingkah Naruto, baru kali ini dia melihat anak itu gugup.

"Sudah tiga tahun aku nggak ke Konoha,"

"Mungkin sudah berubah banyak," Sai mengiyakan, "…kutekankan kalimat 'sudah berubah banyak' itu. Kau pasti kaget nanti."

"Bagiku sih, sama saja...," Naruto membalas dengan cengiran sedih yang bukan khas—dia, Tou-jin langsung berasumsi begitu, tapi dia memilih bertindak pasif; sebagian besar pertemuan ini samasekali tidak dia mengerti.

"Lihatlah dulu."

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya, "Lalu Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak kemana-mana. Cuma menunggu ditangkap."

"Oleh dua orang yang sejak tadi bergerak di barat itu?"

Mendadak saja Tou-jin merasa mereka sedang diawasi. Dia tidak tahu ini karena efek perkataan Naruto ataukah karena memang benar ada yang mengawasi mereka.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto; melalui bayang-bayang daun dia bisa melihat Sai mengernyit heran,

"Hah?" lalu seakan sadar akan sesuatu yang sangat penting, Sai menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanan sementara fokus pandangannya ke arah lain, bergumam sendiri, "… iya, ya… Kau 'kan juga—"

"Juga apa?" bentak Naruto, kelihatannya mulai jengkel, "Dengar ya Sai! Ada dua alasan kenapa aku nggak bakal ke Konoha. Pertama, sesudah Kau cerita apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kedua… aku sudah janji pada Sasuke untuk menunggunya di sini!"

Sai tertawa, "Masih ada acara janji-janjian segala, kalian ini…," lalu memberi isyarat lagi untuk berjalan, "… bagaimana kalau kubilang Sasuke masih akan laamaaa ingat janjinya? Jangan tanya! Kau tahu sendiri dia itu seperti apa…. Nah, jeda itu bisa untuk mengisi waktu luang sebelum Sasuke kembali 'kan?"

Naruto tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kau juga bukan tipe yang mengutamakan sekolah," Sai menambahkan, yang membuat Naruto memasang tampang cemberut dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang mengawasi kita!"

"Ya itu tadi. Penangkapku."

"Kau lari dari mereka?"

"Sebaliknya. _Aku_ yang lari _menuju _mereka."

"Ini alasanmu memberitahu Sarutobi-sensei? Karena nggak bisa menghindar dari mereka?"

Sudut bibir Sai berkedut, tapi Naruto tampaknya tidak sadar.

"Berarti jawabanmu 'iya'!"

"Dianggap begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengatakannya kok," untuk pertama kalinya Sai berpandangan dengan Tou-jin, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan bertanya pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?"

Tou-jin menjawab setelah beberapa saat terpaku, dia merogoh mantelnya dan menghidupkan layar ponsel. "Lima kurang—,"

Tepat setelah dia menutup mulut, seseorang berteriak dari jauh disusul bunyi gonggongan anjing beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sudah waktunya…."

"Kali ini apa lagi?" bentak Naruto, masih belum puas dengan arah pertemuan mereka.

Sai berkata sabar, "Kereta ke pelabuhan Ame berangkat jam setengah enam jadi aku harus bergegas. Oh iya… titip salam untuk semua di yayasan."

Setelah melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan, Sai melangkah pelan ke arah jalan bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat berargumen. Sosok pucatnya dilatarbelakangi seleret sinar di puncak pohon terdekat. Naruto langsung bergumam pada Tou-jin ketika Sai menghilang di gang antar-gedung, "Liburan punya rencana kemana?"

Tou-jin menjawab dengan gelengan muram.

Sai berhenti untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya setelah berbelok di sudut mati pandangan Naruto. Gang itu masih gelap, hanya neon berpenerangan redup dari jendela di salah satu gedung saja yang membuatnya bisa menghindar dari tumpukan sampah basah.

Dia merapatkan tubuh di lekukan gedung selama beberapa saat. Dari tempat ini dia bisa mengawasi Naruto dan Tou-jin berjalan di antara pepohonan taman.

Sai tahu tindakan yang paling tepat untuk saat ini adalah menunggu… dan tebakannya tepat. Dia tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Sai 'kan?"

Dia merasakan hentakan_ déjà vu _ketika suara baritone itu mengucap namanya. Namun dia tetap mengangguk dan tidak melakukan perlawanan seperti kejadian sebelum ini.

"Aku tahu kalian. "

Sosok yang menyapa Sai agak lebih pendek daripada sosok lain di belakang. Dua figur itu melangkah mendekati Sai sehingga dia bisa mengamati dengan jelas bahwa keduanya laki-laki walaupun si penyapa ternyata berambut panjang.

"Itu lebih baik," si rambut panjang lebih mendekat lagi sehingga tepat berada di lingkaran cahaya dari neon di atas. Sai sedikit bergidik saat menyadari kedua mata pemuda itu menyorotnya dengan tatapan kelabu dingin, tak berpupil. Dia jarang bergidik tanpa sebab… dan bukannya dia mengharap sensasi seperti itu di saat seperti ini. Itu karena dua pasang mata kelabu milik pemuda tersebut….

Untuk saat ini Sai tidak mau memikirkannya. Masih banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan; gentar hanya karena warna abu-abu bisa membuatnya ditertawakan.

"Aku tahu kalian tapi tidak tahu nama kalian."

Pemuda di balik punggung si rambut panjang hendak membuka mulut, tapi Sai memotongnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Nama itu…," dia melangkah maju menyambut, "…_tidak penting_."

Tapi dia tetap mendapatkan jawaban. Jawaban yang tegas dan khidmat saat mengatakan dua suku kata, _"Rock Lee."_

_ Sai iri. _

Dia berharap bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan nada bangga seperti Rock Lee ini.

-ii-

_**Kelas Anthropologi dan Buda**__**ya, Sekolah swasta yayasan Sumi**_

_**Sumigakure. Hari yang sama**_

"Jawaban untuk soal ini sih bisa dikarang saja…."

Saat itu mereka sedang berada dalam materi pembelajaran terhebat sepanjang semester. Selama satu setengah jam para siswa dibombardir dengan informasi melelahkan yang mencakup budi pekerti dan rasionalitas, sementara sisa waktu dari jam pelajaran digunakan untuk kuis yang sama-tidak-rasional-nya _[A/N: Walaupun tentu saja materinya mengenai rasionalitas... memang agak rancu. Tapi inilah sarkasm]._

Naruto mengangkat pulpen dalam posisi menyerah sambil melempar pandang mengenaskan pada perkataan Tou-jin.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi…," lalu dia memandang kertas jawabannya yang baru seperempat ditulisi; termasuk tulisan nama serta tanggal kuis.

Tou-jin yang duduk semeja di seberang Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Modalnya cuma kemampuan bahasa. Baca saja punyaku, nih… nanti kembangkan sendiri."

"Nggak bisa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanku saat menyelesaikan masalah sosial."

Tou-jin memandang Naruto seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya secara utuh; pirang, dengan tatapan mata biru yang… _sedih_?

"Kau terlalu serius menanggapi kuis ini."

Naruto memutar pulpen di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga kepala. masih memandang lembar jawaban. Kelihatannya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sai…," dia bergumam, cukup keras untuk didengarkan Tou-jin, "Kalau ke pelabuhan Ame itu berarti kemungkinan besar mau ke Mizu, bisa juga ke kepulauan Kiri ya?"

"Mungkin juga," Tou-jin menjawab sambil lalu.

"Ujian tengah semester dimulai besok?"

Tou-jin hanya mengangguk.

"Keluargamu tinggal di Ame, 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Liburan nanti Kau ke sana, dan aku ikut denganmu," kata Naruto setelah memberi titik pada kalimat jawabannya.

"Ha?"

"Maksudku. Kalau aku belum pulang sebelum ujian susulan berakhir, Kau harus mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku main ke rumahmu selama liburan."

"Kau mau pergi…," sambut Tou-jin tanpa bisa menahan nada menuduh di dalamnya, "… ke tempat Sai itu, walau sudah diingatkan untuk ke arah sebaliknya, ke Konoha?"

Naruto hanya menyeringai, yang membuat Tou-jin mau-tak mau mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang, nggak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan soal absensi kalian!" lalu menambahkan, "Sebenarnya aku nggak berencana pulang semester ini jadi aku nggak bisa pakai alasanmu itu."

-ii-


	8. 8 tahun lalu part1

—**RE=SET—**

**Tujuh: 8 Tahun Lalu**

_Cinta Pertama Sasuke_

_**Kantor Imigrasi Konoha**_

_**Konohagakure bagian Tenggara**_

Seorang wanita duduk pada satu-satunya bangku panjang di ruangan itu. Dia mengambil posisi paling ujung dan tampak sekali tertekan. Wanita ini sekitar satu setengah jam lalu berada di perbatasan Iwa-Konoha terlibat percekcokan dengan petugas birokrasi setempat. Sebagai akibatnya sekarang dia berada dalam daftar tunggu penyelesaian administrasi agar dapat memasuki wilayah Konoha tanpa kecurigaan berarti.

Hanya ada tiga orang di ruangan itu; dia sendiri, laki-laki beraroma alkohol yang meringkuk di sudut dekat _dispenser_, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang mengamati pemandangan luar melalui jendela bergorden hijau tua.

"Namiku Shina-san?"

Si anak di dekat jendela menoleh, lalu berjingkat menghampiri wanita di bangku itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan melangkah menuju meja resepsionis yang tadinya kosong.

Namiku Shina, nama wanita itu, duduk di kursi bundar setelah menyibakkan rambut hitam sepanjang-hingga-pantat-nya agar tidak terduduki. Membiarkan si anak memanjat naik ke bangku tanpa bantuannya.

"Minato, duduk yang benar… celanamu kelihatan!"

"Iya."

Petugas imigrasi, seorang wanita dengan rambut digelung ketat, tersenyum lucu saat mengawasi si rambut pirang membenarkan letak roknya dan duduk diam-diam.

"Putri Anda cantik sekali, Namiku-san."

Shina hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Semakin banyak pelancong di Konoha. Padahal terus terang saja… menurut Saya provinsi ini sangat biasa dalam segala hal."

Shina membalas, "Itu karena Anda sibuk bekerja. Sebenarnya jika mau jalan-jalan sebentar Anda akan langsung setuju kalau Konoha sangat indah."

"… tapi Saya belum siap dengan ledakan tugas kalau-kalau pulang dari cuti nanti, hahahaa…."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal Anda begitu cantik," Shina mencondongkan tubuh untuk menerima uluran beberapa lembar kertas dan dua paspor, "… kalau masih seusia Anda, pasti sudah Saya gunakan untuk senang-senang."

Petugas imigrasi itu tersenyum memperlihatkan kawat giginya.

"Ibu Saya sering sekali bilang begitu, tapi dia juga tidak menolak uang pemberian Saya malah. Katanya; 'bekerja yang benar, ini tujuanku menyekolahkanmu!' hahahaa... selamat berlibur, kalau begitu… Namiku-san, dan—?"

"Minato. Beri salam…."

Anak berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi perbincangan langsung menegakkan posisi tubuh, melirik malu-malu melalui mata birunya yang besar, dan bergumam lirih.

"Selamat siang…."

"Lucu sekali… oh, Saya bisa merekomendasikan penginapan kalau Anda mau."

Shina menggeleng.

"Terima kasih… tapi Saya sudah pesan tempat kok," dua wanita ini berdiri hampir bersamaan, Shina membantu Minato turun dari bangkunya ketika jendela berkeretak dan sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi lebih gelap.

"Pantas sejak tadi hawanya panas. Itu pasti karena badai ini. Lebih baik Anda keluar setelah anginnya reda, Namiku-san."

Kali ini Shina mengangguk.

_**Kebun Organik 'Sandaime'**___

_**Konohagakure bagian Selatan, saat yang hampir bersamaan**_

Beberapa pegawai kebun berhamburan saat angin kencang yang membawa air menghempaskan genting alumunium dari rumah kaca terbesar di perkebunan itu. Seseorang berteriak pada siapa saja yang bisa mendengar untuk menyelamatkan persediaan pupuk mereka dari air yang menyambar ganas.

Sigap dengan perintah itu, sesosok pemuda berlari melintasi kebun sawi untuk menyambar sekarung besar pupuk yang masih terbuka. Kuciran rambutnya melambai liar terkena angin, basah dari ujung kepala hingga kaki namun dia masih berusaha menyeret karung pupuk menuju tempat teduh, hingga akhirnya seseorang lain yang bertubuh kekar membantunya menaikkan karung itu agar tidak terkena kubangan lumpur di bawah mereka.

"Sialan, aku sudah mandi!" laki-laki kekar menyeka matanya dari air setelah menaikkan karung pupuk di penyimpanannya semula, "… kerja bagus, Itachi."

Pemuda ini mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak bilang akan ada badai! Brengsek. Kubis-kubis kita bisa busuk sebelum dipanen!" seorang laki-laki lain, berusia sekitar empatpuluh tahun, memeras kausnya yang basah.

"Yang namanya badai tak terduga itu tidak bisa diramal, paman…," sambil bicara, Itachi membuka kucirannya dan memeras rambutnya.

"Itachi! Lihat itu!"

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah tunjukan laki-laki kekar, menghiraukan tetesan air yang mengalir di sekitar mata.

"Bagaimanapun dia tak akan bertahan lama dalam posisi memegang payung dengan tubuh sekecil itu!"

"Ah, Saya duluan!"

"Iya… tolonglah adikmu itu dulu."

Itachi melempar handuk basah ke tumpukan cucian setelah menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan kepala hitam Sasuke. Anak itu sudah bersin-bersin sekitar seperempat jam sejak mereka mengalami perjalanan menghebohkan dengan payung yang hampir diterbangkan angin.

"Itachi-nii…."

"Kena flu, salahmu sepenuhnya…," Itachi mengawasi wajah cemberut adiknya; mata memerah ditambah rambut yang acak-acakan, "… Sasuke…,"

"Apa?"

"… lihat cermin, sana!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mulai mencari sisir sementara Itachi bergerak ke kamar mandi mereka untuk membuka sumbat pembuangan bak mandi dan mengalirkan air kotor berlumpur.

"Tadi 'kan sudah kubilang hanya kebetulan ada di sekitar situ!" Itachi mendengar Sasuke menggerumbel di depan cermin.

"Oh ya, aku tahu…," Itachi membalas, memutar bola matanya, "…jalan-jalan di tengah badai. Itu 'kan, hobimu?"

Terdengar sesuatu seperti plastik yang dibanting diatas permukaan kayu.

"Iya… iya! Aku cuma mau mengantar payung!"

"Iya… iya… maaf aku pulang telat."

"Aku nggak kesepian!"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kok," Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju dapur mereka, "… yang kesepian itu aku. Habisnya di kebun nggak ada adikku, sih."

Sekelebat sinar menyambar dari kejauhan, dan Itachi yakin mendengar pekik tertahan dari ruang depan saat bunyi menggelegar terdengar dari seluruh penjuru. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mendengar bunyi tapak kaki di sepanjang koridor menuju dapur, dan kepala Sasuke langsung terjulur dari pintu dapur.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani di sini supaya Itachi-nii nggak kesepian lagi!"

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga takut sama petir lho. Jangan jauh-jauh ya…."

Sasuke hanya merengut tapi mengangguk cepat dan bergerak ke wastafel untuk menarik bangku kecil sebagai pijakannya, berjajar di samping Itachi yang sedang mengupas lobak.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi ada yang mengantar amplop besar!"

Itachi mengangsurkan kupasan lobaknya pada Sasuke untuk dicuci.

"Amplop besar?"

"Amplop cokelat besar," Sasuke menegaskan sambil mengangguk.

"Apa isinya?"

"Belum kubuka."

Kilat sekali lagi menyambar dan Sasuke berdiri mematung dari posisinya mencuci lobak. Itachi refleks memegang pundak Sasuke dan bergumam,

"Wah, kagetnya…."

Lima belas menit kemudian dua kakak-beradik ini sudah berada di atas bantal duduk menghadapi makan malam mereka. Hujan sudah mereda dan sebagai akibatnya hawa dingin mulai menguar, namun mendung masih menggantung sehingga Itachi memutuskan untuk menghidupkan lampu-lampu lebih awal. Dia juga menyambar amplop cokelat yang dibicarakan Sasuke tadi, sekarang membukanya sambil mencomot gorengan.

"Jadi itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dari atas mangkuk nasi yang setengah-habis.

"Beneran mau tahu?"

"Apaan?"

Itachi meletakkan gorengannya dan mengangsurkan kertas pertama yang dia baca pada Sasuke.

"Apa itu 'yayasan Konoha'?" Sasuke langsung bertanya begitu membaca tulisan paling atas, "…apa maksudnya?"

"Sasuke, umurku 'kan empatbelas—"

"Aku tahu."

Itachi menghela nafas.

"Singkatnya, itu yayasan untuk anak-anak yang sudah tidak punya orangtua. Nah, karena aku empat belas, dan masih dianggap anak-anak, makanya mereka mengajak kita untuk bergabung …."

"Ooh… kita gabung saja!" sahut Sasuke sambil lalu, sudah hampir menghabiskan lauknya.

"Itu berarti kita harus meninggalkan rumah terus pindah di gedung milik yayasan," Itachi mengambil satu rebusan lobak, "… aku harus berhenti kerja," Sasuke meletakkan mangkuknya, "… lalu Kau harus sekolah… _ah_, aku _juga_ harus sekolah," petir menyambar di kejauhan, "Dan mungkin kita akan dipisahkan."

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba hingga menyambar mangkuk nasinya sendiri.

"Itu nggak bisa!"

Itachi membalas tak-acuh, "Bisa saja. Kita 'kan cuma anak-anak!" lalu menghabiskan nasinya dalam diam sebagai tanda non-verbal agar melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah dia selesai makan.

Sasuke kembali duduk bersila, menyedekapkan tangannya, memasang tampang cemberut pada jendela di seberangnya. Menunggu hingga Itachi meletakkan mangkuk.

"… kalau begitu kita nggak usah gabung!"

"Kita memang belum setahun jadi yatim piatu tapi kurasa kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini Sasuke…."

"Ayah 'kan katanya masih hidup—!"

"Bagiku dia sudah mati dan seharusnya Kau juga menganggapnya begitu," Itachi menyela, "…memangnya Kau masih ingat tampang orang itu?"

Sasuke memandang bantal duduknya dalam diam; bila dipikirkan kembali, dia bahkan tidak memiliki memori mengenai ayah mereka. Hal terakhir dari masa lalu yang diingatnya adalah punggung Itachi yang berjongkok di depan nisan. Itu saat pemakaman ibu mereka.

"Itachi-nii…," Itachi membalas dengan 'hn', "…jadi kangen ibu."

Itachi menggeser letak duduknya dan menepuk lembut puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Sama."

_**Motel Ebis**__**u, Konohagakure bagian Tenggara**_

_**Empat hari kemudian**_

Dia tidak bisa ingat sejak kapan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mengawasi jendela seperti ini. Direntangkannya jari-jari tangan kanannya satu persatu, pada hitungan ketiga dia mengangguk.

_Jadi sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak wanita itu menyuruhmu tinggal di sini?_

Wanita itu memiliki bau yang menyenangkan, dia menyimpulkan. Baru kali ini dia merasa bisa benar-benar mempercayai seseorang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa….

Direntangkannya tangan kanannya lagi.

_ 'Satu, dua…' _

Lagi-lagi dia melupakan hal penting. Sebenarnya sejak kapan wanita itu ada bersamanya? Berada di sampingnya, memeluknya saat badannya menggigil di waktu tidur, mengenalkannya pada rasa masakan paling enak…. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan di bawah, berharap menemukan sosok berambut panjang di antara lalu-lalang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, dia tidak mengerti mengapa rambutnya sendiri bisa sepanjang ini. _'Sejak kapan?'_

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, dia kembali mengangguk.

_Tentu saja sejak wanita itu ada di kehidupanmu! Bodoh sekali._

Tapi dia lebih suka warna rambut asli wanita itu. Dia ingat pernah melihat warna merah di awal pertemuan mereka. Bukan hitam. Ngomong-ngomong dia tidak suka warna pirang pada rambutnya karena terlalu mencolok.

_'Apa Kushina-san mengijinkanku mengecat rambut jadi hitam sama seperti miliknya ya?'_

Dia mengerutkan kening hingga kedua alisnya menyatu. Bisa dilihatnya bayangan ekspresi dari kaca jendela yang mengilap; sepasang mata biru balik menatap, bingung dan penuh konsentrasi.

_ Siapa kau ini? Wanita itu punya nama; 'Kushina'! Jadi apa namamu?_

Sekali lagi dia tersentak.

_'Namaku?'_

_ Ya, namamu_

Sejak datang ke tempat ini dan melewati pintu ganda raksasa, dia samasekali tidak pernah memikirkan nama. Itu karena mereka memanggil Kushina-san dengan 'Namiku Shina-san' di sini! Jadi apalah arti sebuah nama kalau bisa diganti-ganti seperti itu?

_"Mungkin Namiku Shina itu nama lengkapnya?'_

Dia tersenyum senang karena berhasil menganalisis satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Itu termasuk prestasi tersendiri baginya yang belum pernah melakukan hal berguna.

Lebih dari itu dia ingin sekali memiliki nama lengkap. Bukan hanya sekedar 'Hei' atau 'Kau' atau 'Bocah'….. Dulu dia memiliki nama. Tapi dia sudah lupa.

"-Minato-chan?"

_'Iya! Nama itu!'_

_ Kau yakin itu namamu?_

"Eh?" dia turun dari ranjang dan menatap waspada terhadap sosok di depannya. Dia yakin sekali kenal suara dari sosok ini….

Kemudian tanpa disadarinya mengucapkan sebuah nama, "Shizune-neesan?"

"Tentu saja~! Ayo, Kau belum makan siang 'kan?"

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu untuk menyambut gandengan tangan Shizune. Rambut wanita ini pendek, tidak seperti milik Kushina-san.

Mereka berjalan di koridor berlapis karpet biru, turun melalui tangga yang berlapis karpet merah, berbelok di sudut tangga, lalu menuju ruangan dengan aroma menyenangkan.

"Duduk di seberang, ya… Minato-chan," Shizune mengelus punggungnya, dan dia pun terdorong untuk duduk tenang.

"Kushina-san?"

Shizune menatap sepasang mata biru di bawahnya. Bocah ini selalu menanyakan hal yang sama tiap kali mereka akan makan bersama.

"Sebentar ya… Kupanggilkan dulu Ebisu-san. Lalu kita makan bareng. Setelah makan nanti pasti Kushina-san datang!"

Dia sudah berusia delapan tahun tapi masih saja dibohongi dengan kalimat seperti itu. Mengangguk adalah satu-satunya opsi untuk menjaga kekaleman.

Shizune melempar senyuman yang entah mengapa membuatnya muak. Dia hanya ingin tahu bahwa Kushina-san baik-baik saja. Tidakkah mereka mengerti?

Dia turun dari kursinya sesaat setelah Shizune menutup pintu. Ada keinginan kuat untuk sekedar membuka pintu, mungkin dengan melakukan itu Kushina-san bisa langsung muncul?

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, dilihatnya pintu lain… yang masih tertutup. Bagaimana Kuhina-san bisa datang kemari kalau mereka menutup pintu seperti itu?

_Apa yang Kau tunggu? Buka saja… ayo kita keluar!_

"Aku meninggalkannya disini!" Shizune menatap bingung pada kursi kosong yang beberapa menit lalu masih berpenghuni. Laki-laki berkacamata bundar di belakang Shizune berkata, "… tadi sepertinya ada yang membuka pintu belakang… Hei! Mau kemana?"

"… seharusnya anak itu masih belum jauh! Ebisu-san tolong beritahu Sarutobi-sama."

"Dia cuma bocah! Kita cari sendiri saja juga nanti ketemu!"

Shizune membalas dengan sedikit berteriak karena jangkauan dengar mereka semakin berkurang, "Anak ini masih belum stabil dan dia cukup berbahaya!" lalu menambahkan dalam hati, _'… lingkungan ini juga asing baginya. __Kalau semua yang mereka tulis di laporan itu benar, maka...'_

_**Kebun Organik 'Sandaime'**_

_**Konohagakure bagian Selatan**_

Uchiha Itachi menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis setelah mengamati dengan sangat puas, dua keranjang penuh tomat organik hasil biakannya selama tiga bulan ini. Dia baru akan memamerkan hasil panennya itu di ruang pegawai, saat dilihatnya sosok kecil bergerak cepat menyusuri semak arbei liar. Sejenak dia memikirkan hama pengerat, namun detik berikutnya langsung menyadari kalau 'hama' itu ternyata adiknya sendiri.

"Sedang apa?"

"Memetik arbei!"

"Jangan bilang 'memetik arbei' dengan tampang tak-bersalah begitu dong! Hati-hati melangkah! Di situ ada bibit sawi."

"Iya~"

Bunyi keresekan lain menarik perhatian mereka, yang menimbulkan suara itu ternyata sesosok gadis kecil. Anak itu kelihatannya dalam kesulitan karena roknya tersangkut ranting semak.

"Sasuke~ Kau bawa teman juga?"

"Memangnya aku punya teman yang rambutnya kuning begitu?"

Banyak penduduk berambut pirang di Konoha, jadi pernyataan Sasuke sangatlah tidak relevan.

"Kalau begitu sapa dia lalu jadikan teman."

"Dia cewek!"

"Memang?"

"Anak hilang, nih!" Sasuke menyambut tak sabar, jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan topik, "… kok bisa sampai masuk kebun?"

"Sama sepertimu 'kan? Memang dari mana Kau masuk tadi?"

Sasuke menunjuk satu arah, "… tuh, di sana pagar kawatnya longgar!"

"Nah..."

Sasuke menggeleng, "… berarti dia masuk lebih dulu dariku! Lihat! Arahnya di situ—," dia menunjuk pagar yang berlubang, "… kalau dia masuk setelahku 'kan seharusnya terlihat! Tapi tadi dia tiba-tiba ada di sana padahal aku sudah di sekitar sini cukup lama!" Sasuke menunjuk anak itu, "… mana mungkin tidak kelihatan dari tadi!" dia menambahkan sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan bersedekap, terus memasang pose itu selama beberapa saat.

Itachi tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana anak ini bisa masuk area kerjanya tanpa ketahuan personel keamanan kebun, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyapa, "Halo?"

Yang disapa mendongak dan Itachi langsung menerima tatapan keras hati dari bulatan biru besar.

"Tersesat ya?"

Tapi anak itu masih diam, kali ini memandangnya dengan galak, yang membuatnya membatin, _'…ageha-hime*…!'_

"Sedang wisata di sini bersama keluargamu? Atau sedang mengunjungi saudara? Atau mencari seseorang?"

Satu anggukan ragu.

"Iya? maksudmu 'iya' yang mana?"

"… mencari—orang…."

"Siapa yang ingin dicari?"

Anak itu membuka mulutnya tapi langsung menutupnya lagi, masih memasang tampang galak yang menurut Itachi malah membuatnya tampak lucu.

Sementara itu Sasuke berjingkat ingin tahu di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bantu cari kalau diam saja."

"Kushina-san."

"Kushina-san?"

"Kushina-san."

"Mungkin itu nama pengasuhnya," Sasuke berpendapat.

"Berarti beneran turis dong… tidak ada 'Kushina-san' di sekitar sini," Itachi sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya, "… namamu siapa? Dari penginapan mana?"

Anak itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan galak. Tapi Sasuke-lah yang menjawab, "… Minato,"

"Bagaimana—?"

Sasuke menunjuk, "Tertulis tuh, di tangannya; 'namaku Minato-chan'…. Anak ini aneh deh."

"Kau juga sama anehnya kok, tenang saja…," Itachi menegakkan tubuh dan meraih keranjang panen yang terlupakan, "… kuletakkan dulu tomat ini, baru kita ke kantor polisi. Tunggu disini!"

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan petugas penyortiran panen, Itachi mengambil jatah sayurannya dan bergegas ke tempat dia meninggalkan adik serta anak perempuan misterius tadi. Dia bisa melihat gerumbulan semak arbei yang kehijauan, tapi tidak melihat kepala kuning… maupun hitam….

"Sasuke!" Itachi mengawasi sekeliling namun tidak ada respon.

Dia mengamati tanah dan menyadari dua jejak kecil yang menuju rumput liar; menghilang di dekat pagar kawat yang longgar.

"Sudah kubilang padanya tunggu di sini! Dasar bocah!"

"Hei!"

Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi sedang bekerja keras agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Karena itu dia berniat membantu. Tapi bantuannya di hari pertama malah dimulai dengan menguntit cewek!

"HEI!" dia kembali memanggil, kali ini dengan teriakan dan teguran paksa. Tapi anak berambut pirang di depannya itu menoleh-pun tidak.

"Minato!"

Mungkin memang dia seharusnya menyebut nama sejak tadi, karena sekarang anak itu menoleh untuk menatap lekat-lekat padanya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kakakku akan mengantarmu. Ayo kembali!"

"Bodoh."

Sasuke ingin sekali melepas sandal dan melemparkannya ke puncak kepala pirang itu. Tapi dia urung mengamuk, Itachi selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin. Dia berniat mencontoh kakaknya.

"Jangan terlalu masuk. Nggak ada apa-apa! Cuma hutan!"

"Diam saja sana!"

Jelas Sasuke bukan Itachi, "Kau menyebalkan banget! Dasar cewek!"

"Kalau menyebalkan, kenapa masih nguntit?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tercabik antara melapor pada Itachi atau terus mengawasi anak di depannya ini, dia akhirnya memilih opsi kedua.

Itu karena Sasuke percaya Itachi akan bisa menemukan mereka.

Maka ketika anak itu memanjat tanah yang lebih tinggi di perbatasan jalan aspal, Sasuke merayap di belakang. Begitu juga saat berjalan di atas guguran daun Momiji akibat badai kemarin dulu.

"Kau mau kemana sih?"

Yang ditanya tidak menoleh namun menggumam, "Oh. Masih nguntit ya?"

Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk menyemburkan daun-daun lembab di punggung obyek kuntitannya itu.

"Akh~ sudahlah! Terserah Kau mau apa!" dia baru akan berbalik arah untuk kembali pada Itachi ketika terdengar pekikan, yang disambut keretekan ranting.

"Kushina-san~!"

"Apa?"

Memang ada beberapa sosok di kejauhan, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang merah menyala. Dan saat Sasuke menggeser posisinya dia bisa melihat dua sosok lain tengah berhadapan dengan sosok wanita itu. Tiga sosok itu, yang salah satunya diketahui Sasuke bernama 'Kushina-san', tampak sangat terkejut terutama saat Sasuke ikut-ikutan menampakkan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa ada disini, Minato?"

"Aku mencari Kushina-san!"

Kushina melipat tangannya dan memandang Sasuke yang berdiri agak jauh.

"Kau bawa teman?"

"Dia bukan temanku."

"Ya, aku bukan temannya. Ya sudah, _bye_."

Sasuke benar-benar berjalan pulang ketika didengarnya lagi suara yang membuatnya menoleh.

"Di atas sana itu pemandangannya indah lho! Minato, ajaklah temanmu ke sana! Nanti kususul, oke?"

"Dia buk—,"

"—Hei temannya Minato! Katanya Minato mau mengajakmu ke bukit di sana itu~!"

Sasuke mendengus pada arah tunjukan Kushina. Pemandangan di atas bukit itu cuma kota dan pemakaman. Itachi sering melamun sendirian di sana.

"Tapi…."

"Nanti kususul!"

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak segera melangkah pergi dan malahan menunggu si pirang agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Dia juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa kakinya melangkah patuh menuju bukit yang ditunjuk. Baru kali ini dia tidak mencoba untuk melanggar perintah. Anehnya lagi dia tidak lagi merasa tidak nyaman seperti tadi, seakan sudah lama mengenal _Minato-chan _ini.

"Itu pengasuhmu atau ibumu?"

Dia tidak berharap mendapat jawaban. Mereka sekarang sedang merayap naik melalui jalanan rumput yang basah.

"Nggak tahu…."

"Hah?"

Mereka menemukan batang kayu lapuk di bawah pohon terbesar di sana. Batang itu tidak basah sehingga mereka bisa mendudukkan diri di situ.

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Jangan nangis!"

"Nggak nangis kok!"

Sasuke menggaruk hidungnya dengan gugup, "Tampangmu jadi jelek, tau…."

"Di sini biasa saja. Nggak begitu indah."

"Di sana kota, di sana pemakaman. Memang nggak indah," Sasuke mengiyakan, "…ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan aku harus menemanimu?"

"Aku nggak minta ditemani kok! Kalau mau pergi, ya pergi saja!"

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengangkat pantatnya dan berniat meninggalkan serangkaian kejadian aneh ini, tapi entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya terduduk lagi di samping si pirang.

"Sendirian itu nyebelin 'kan."

"Eh?"

"Ini tempat favorit Itachi-nii. Dia bilang, hanya bisa melihat batu itu menyedihkan."

Pipi Sasuke tersambar kibaran rambut pirang, sesaat dia menangkap bau-bauan yang mengingatkannya pada bunga tertentu.

"Batu?"

"Maksud Itachi-nii itu nisan ibu kami. Katanya dia lebih suka mengunjungi ibu dari sini daripada ke makam."

"Ibu, ya…."

"Sendirian itu nyebelin."

"Tapi Kau 'kan nggak sendirian. Masih ada Itachi-nii."

Kali ini bukan serangan rambut pirang, tapi sepasang bulatan biru dan barisan gigi depan yang rata. Sudah lama Sasuke tidak bicara berhadapan dengan anak seusianya, sudah lama juga dia tidak melihat anak perempuan seusianya memberi senyuman seperti itu.

"Aneh, Kau ini!"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi galak, sekarang bisa senyum," Sasuke merasa wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi harus gimana?"

"Sudahlah! Beneran aneh!"

Mereka berdiam cukup lama. Hanya ditingkahi bunyi serangga dan desau angin bukit.

"Apa dengan ini kita jadi teman ya?"

Sasuke memandang ke arah lain _selain_ rambut pirang itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kushina-san bilang, seseorang bisa dijadikan teman kalau Kau merasa nyaman saat bicara dengan orang itu. Dan saat ini—,"

Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tidak melanggar pantangan. Dia berharap segera mengalihkan pandangan dari bulatan biru itu, juga semburat merah di pipi, juga tatapan salah-tingkah itu….

"…aku merasa nyaman ngomong denganmu! Jadi bisa dibilang kita teman ya?"

Kali ini Sasuke tertawa keras untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kesimpulan apa itu?"

"Apanya lucu?"

Sasuke masih tertawa, dia memunggungi rekan sebangkunya (bangku dari kayu lapuk) dan melalui tatapan sekilas dari sudut mata, dia sangat yakin—anak di sebelah juga memunggungi_nya_ dengan pipi memerah dan bibir cemberut.

Dia berhenti tertawa saat melihat sosok Itachi merangkak naik dari lembah bawah.

"Yo~! Itachi-nii~!"

Tampak sekali kakaknya samasekali tidak merasa senang dengan sapaan 'yo, Itachi-nii' itu karena Sasuke melihat ekspresi yang sama ketika dia keluyuran hingga malam.

"Kalian—senang-senang—di sini—huh?" Itachi datang menghampiri dengan nafas terputus, "… apa yang lucu, eh Sasuke? Tadi kelihatan gembira sekali. Ngakak sampai seperti itu…."

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Itachi membalas singkat setelah menerima penjelasan soal 'menjadi teman', dia menambahkan dengan dingin, "… memang apa yang lucu, Sasuke?".

Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Itachi bisa sangat menyeramkan kalau mau.

"Jadi… kalian jadi teman, begitu?" si sulung Uchiha itu akhirnya memasang senyumnya yang biasa dan menyempilkan diri untuk duduk di antara adik dan 'teman' adiknya, "… syukurlah Sasuke…."

Itachi juga bisa sangat menyebalkan dan konyol kalau dia mau.

-II-

*ageha-hime: putri (lebih pada istilah 'perempuan') ageha; kupu-kupu yang warna sayapnya biru, kuning, dan hitam.


	9. Chapter tambahan 1: List of Abbilities A

**-RE=SET-**

**Chapter spesial: **

**Abilities on RE=SET part 1**

**Dimulai dengan A/N:** Author sudah menekankan mengenai HEROES dan disclaimer di chapter intro RE=SET. Kemampuan didasarkan pada karakter NARUTO dengan melihat poin-poin yang ada di HEROES. Jika ada kesamaan kemampuan, baik itu kemampuan dalam karakter fiksi super-hero lain (semisal pada HunterXHunter seperti sebelumnya) maupun dalam HEROES itu sendiri, author akan men-disclaimernya dalam keterangan lebih lanjut. Tidak ada istilah 'punya' dan 'nggak punya' hak disini. Karena ini adalah FF. Chapter ini dibuat untuk information list bagi Reader dalam mempermudah pemahaman di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi (khusus) chapter ini adalah forum diskusi. Bila ada yang tidak berkenan atau tidak mengerti bisa PM author atau lewat Review. Terima kasih. (woah, sok formal!)

**Warning: **sedikit cross-over dan OOC.

_...sekilas info kemampuan dalam dunia RE=SET…_

**Author : **Secara garis besar, kemampuan muncul karena genetika! Yah… lebih menyerupai X-men… Saran author; buang dulu logika Anda sebelum membaca kalimat setelah ini. Untuk lebih jelasnya kita sudah mendatangkan Shuresh-sensei dari HEROES… silakan dokter!

**(Mohinder) Shuresh: **_Ehm…ehm. _seperti yang sudah dikatakan author; kemampuan muncul karena differensiasi maupun integrasi genetika (**Author**: saya nggak ngomong yang merepotkan gitu!). Karena itu umumnya bersifat diturunkan walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan proses integrasi (maupun) differensiasi itu dapat dilakukan secara buatan sem—

**Author : **Itu bagaimana?

**Shuresh : **(…) semisal: dengan radiasi _(sekilas info: radiasi yang tentunya dapat mengubah sistem matrix DNA atau sel… hingga sekarang yang mungkin mendekati adalah gamma dan neutron)_, transplantasi DNA, rekombinasi sel... bahkan dalam beberapa kasus, transplantasi organ, termasuk transplantasi darah!, bisa membuat seseorang yang non-ability menjadi berkemampuan. Akan tetapi _ada kalanya_ kemampuan yang didapat si reseptor tidak sama dengan si pemberi organ. Jadi—

**Author **: LHOH? Kok bisa?

**Shuresh** : Saya baru mau mengatakannya KALAU LO DIAM!

…

…

_-author undur diri disini setelah mata kanannya lebam-_

**Shuresh** : _-ehm...ehm-_ Jadi karakter DNA turut memengaruhi hasil transplantasi—atau dengan kata lain hasil dari artificial ability. Oh, dan Saya baru saja dapat titipan dari author yang kelihatannya nggak bisa bicara selama seminggu _(membuka selembar kertas)_. Katanya— erm… '_**kemampuan dalam RE=SET dibagi tiga; kemampuan yang diturunkan, kemampuan buatan, dan gabungan dari keduanya'**_, apa ini?** ,**_**'…sesuai metode equivalent exchange; 'barangsiapa mendapat sesuatu maka dia akan kehilangan yang lain' maka tiap pemilik kemampuan akan mengalami kompensasi atas kelebihan yang mereka miliki….,'**_Author minim literatur! Apanya yang science-based? Ini sih; Anime-based! _(meremas kertas lalu melemparnya ke arah author yang memasang pose 'peace'di balik tembok)_. Kembali ke awal… _(baca kertas lain lagi yang tiba-tiba disodorkan sebuah tangan)_ _**'Kalau kemampuan buatan didapat karena dibuat'**_ —ya iyalah!— _**'jadi bagaimana asal mula terjadinya kemampuan yang diturunkan? Saudara Shuresh yang terhormat… jawabannya adalah rahasia Tuhan!'**_ _(disini Shuresh meremas kertasnya lagi lalu bersiap membacok author yang sedang main poker sama duo Hiro—Ando)._

…_berdasar kemunculan awal…_

_(yang tidak tertulis di sini berarti tidak punya kemampuan)_

**Uchiha Itachi **

Nullification (menetralkan kemampuan) dan memanipulasi memori (dalam HEROES, ini kemampuannya si Haitian).

Kompensasi kemampuan: mekanisme penghapusan memori dilakukan dengan mentransfer memori dari korban menuju pikirannya (pikiran si Itachi), dan hal ini cukup membebani sistem syaraf Itachi (_nein… nein_… nggak ada hubungannya sama kerontokan rambut seperti si Haitian). Jadi itulah sebabnya wajah Itachi keriput seperti orang kena insomnia menahun. Itachi adalah pemilik kemampuan second generation; berarti salah satu atau kedua orang-tuanya memiliki kemampuan.

Catatan Shuresh: jenis DNA Itachi itu kalem, kelihatan dari mikroskop tuh! –gak penting– Itachi dapat menetralkan, atau dengan kata lain 'menghilangkan' maupun 'menekan' kemampuan seseorang, dan memiliki kontrol range yang cukup luas –karena dia sudah jenius dari sononya, jadi hubungan _bagaimana-mengapa_ tidak usah dibahas. Oke?– Bedanya dengan si Haitian: Itachi juga bisa menghilangkan kemampuan seseorang selama-lamanya.

**Hoshigaki Kisame**

Komposisi tubuhnya memungkinkan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan ber-air. Oleh karena densitas air lebih kecil dari padatan dan sedikit lebih besar dari udara, maka balon udara jauh lebih ringan daripada balon air –nggak ada hubungannya–

Kompensasi kemampuan: bentuk fisik yang… err… _mirip_ makhluk air. Kemampuan Kisame termasuk buatan (itu akan dibahas dan diceritakan dalam plot utama).

Catatan Shuresh: DNA Kisame memungkinkannya untuk bernafas di dalam air melalui permukaan kulit –kok kayak kodok ya?– dan bergerak bebas layaknya makhluk air. Selain itu karena tingkat kelelahan ototnya berbeda dari manusia normal, Kisame ini memiliki stamina dan kekuatan otot jauh di atas rata-rata.

**Sai**

Blood-bending! (inspirasi dari tinta Sai dan tubuh pucatnya). Sai dapat memanipulasi darahnya sendiri untuk hal-hal sebagai berikut:

agak mirip Gaara di versi NARUTO asli, hanya saja yang dikendalikan bukan pasir di gentong, tapi darahnya sendiri.

dengan mencampurkan darahnya pada tubuh seseorang (bisa lewat luka maupun lubang di tubuh), Sai dapat memengaruhi orang tersebut melalui sistem organnya. Kemampuan darah Sai ini bervariasi tergantung informasi 'perusak' yang ada di darah si korban, misalnya: keinginan untuk buang air kecil meningkat –gak keren–, menduplikasi protein tertentu dari darahnya untuk menggumpalkan darah orang yang bersangkutan dari dalam tubuh (ini cukup mengerikan), yang paling umum adalah mengendalikan orang tersebut (mirip puppeteer! pengendalian secara fisik! bukan mental…)

media informasi; Sai dapat mengetahui kalkulasi apapun dari tubuh seseorang seperti (umur, tingkat hormonal semisal dia sedang gugup, kemampuan yang dimiliki, penyakit yang diderita, makanan apa yang mereka makan semalam, dsb… dsb….), yaitu dengan menginjeksikan darah orang yang bersangkutan ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kompensasi kemampuan: kulit pucat seperti orang kurang darah (?). Sai adalah pemilik kemampuan buatan (itu diceritakan nanti di plot utama).

Catatan Shuresh: bisa dilihat kalau sumsum tulang merah Sai tersusun dari komposisi yang samasekali alien! Kemampuan ini cukup absurd, Saya sendiri tidak mengerti… tapi yang jelas: banyak gunanya, terutama bagi dokter yang nggak becus mendiagnosa penyakit pasien. Cukup menyuntikkan darah pasien pada Sai lalu biarkan si hitam pucat ini ngomong sepuasnya!

**Nara Shikaku**

Kalau Sai bisa mengendalikan fisik seseorang, maka Shikaku bisa mengendalikan mental seseorang! Dengan kata lain Shikaku itu Matt Parkman-nya RE=SET! (seenak sendiri). Sama seperti Matt di HEROES, Shikaku bisa mind-reading dan, tentu saja, memanipulasi tingkah seseorang.

Kompensasi kemampuan: beban otak dan beban mental, termasuk di antaranya sering melamun dan mudah mimisan. Mungkin dahinya lebar juga karena itu? –shrug– Kemampuan Shikaku bersifat turunan dan selalu ada di setiap generasi keluarga Nara.

Catatan Shuresh: yak… sebenarnya sistem telepati itu samasekali tidak bisa dikaitkan dengan DNA… entahlah~~

**Yamanaka (Hondou) Ino**

Soul-bending! Kemampuan Ino persis sama dengan 'shintenshin no jutsu' di NARUTO (jutsu klan Yamanaka). Jadi no comment!

Kompensasi kemampuan: matanya jadi nggak fokus karena jiwanya mudah terlepas! (ada yang sadar kalau mata Ino itu biru tak-berpupil?) (?). Ino adalah second generation di keluarganya, karena ayahnya (yang Yamanakan, bukan Hondou) juga bisa soul-bending.

Catatan Shuresh: …ini mah hubungannya sama chakra! bukan science!

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Sasuke dalam NARUTO memang sudah ber-elemen petir, dan (menurut author) dia sangat keren dalam sosok kilatan biru! Makanya diputuskan bahwa kemampuan Sasuke adalah listrik! Atau energi elektron! Atau energi mikro! (seperti yang dikatakan si Naruto di chapter RE=SET: Realization!) –kebanyakan tanda seru–

Kompensasi kemampuan: lemah air, kerap berbau hangus, dan berambut jabrik (kompensasi-nya terlalu maksa). Kemampuan Sasuke adalah penggabungan antara buatan dan keturunan. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jawabannya: karena organ Sasuke tidak dirancang untuk 'menerima' kalor maupun sengatan listrik yang dikeluarkan tubuhnya. Jadi sangat berbahaya jika suatu saat nanti anak ini jadi _berserk_ dan menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Cerita mengenai Sasuke yang mendapat kemampuan buatan akan segera hadir (?) di plot utama.

Catatan Shuresh: tiap elektron-bebas di tubuh Sasuke melepaskan tegangan sebesar 15 mili-volt dalam keadaan normal-tereksitasi dan 15 giga-volt dalam keadaan _berserk_ (PLN mah kalah). Nggak ding, lebai.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Langsung to the point: Naruto adalah Sylar dan Nicky Sanders-nya RE=SET! Mungkin sudah bisa lebih dipahami melalui 'Kyuubi'….

sisi Naruto dia nyaris tidak punya kemampuan, tapi melalui alam bawah sadarnya dan atas 'sedikit' pengaruh Kyuubi dia jadi punya sedikit kepekaan terhadap orang-orang yang punya kemampuan… dengan kata lain Naruto itu Tracer (pelacak) bagi orang-orang berkemampuan [yah, begitulah…. Saya tahu kalau ini boring].

sisi Kyuubi Kyuu dari kyuubi adalah sembilan (semua juga tahu). Dalam hal ini bukan 'sembilan ekor' secara harafiah, namun 'sembilan kepribadian'. Masing-masing kepribadian memilliki satu kemampuan, dan kemampuan tersebut didapat dari orang berkemampuan (mirip si Sylar/ bukan Peter Petrelli!), hanya saja Naruto punya limit hingga sembilan kemampuan. Kalau Sylar bisa mendapatkan kemampuan yang lain dengan membedah otak… maka Naruto hanya bisa mengabsorbs kemampuan orang lain dengan mempelajari komposisi DNA dari yang bersangkutan (kalimat praktis: meminum darah, atau memakan bagian tubuh… oke, agak menjijikkan). Bedanya sama si Sylar,,, Naruto ini bisa disebut 'tracer' karena bisa melacak keberadaan pemilik kemampuan.

Bila sembilan kemampuan telah terpenuhi, maka Naruto akan kehilangan satu kemampuan setelah mendapat yang lain (saling menggantikan, dan itu di luar kuasanya… tepatnya itu semua ada dalam kuasa sembilan pribadi di dalam tubuhnya).

Untuk saat ini (hingga fict ini berjalan, dan belum pernah ada adegan Naruto minum darah orang), kemampuan Naruto sebagai berikut:

_**Satu **_: transporter (berpindah tempat dalam sekejap, jutsu-nya Yondaime). Dia mendapatkan kemampuan ini dari Minato… (akan diceritakan di plot utama).

_**Dua**_ : healing (menyembuhkan diri). Akan diceritakan di plot utama.

_**Tiga **_ : nullification (dari Itachi). Baru mau dibahas di plot utama….

Kepribadian yang lain belum terpenuhi.

Nah, karena itulah bagaimanapun juga Naruto tidak pernah sadar kalau dia sendiri punya kekuatan (lha kepribadiannya juga berubah!).

Kompensasi kemampuan: Bego (maaf Kishimoto-sensei!) dan selalu merasa lapar (karena ada sepuluh 'perut' di tubuhnya). Kemampuan Naruto merupakan hasil dari kemampuan buatan dan turunan (itu diceritakan ntar-ntar aja –dibantai–).

Catatan Shuresh: nggak ada… keterangan ability Naruto sendiri aja udah banyak dan memusingkan! Bye!

**Haruno Sakura**

Seperti yang sudah diketahui (dan diceritakan) dalam chapter 'Meeting'; kemampuan Sakura itu healing [cocok sama karakternya di NARUTO sendiri, sosok Sakura itu Claire Bennet-nya HEROES]. Hanya saja, tidak seperti di NARUTO… Sakura hanya bisa self-healing.

Kompensasi kemampuan: kehilangan pigmen rambut, dan entah bagaimana rambutnya memilih jadi berwarna pink (maksa!). Sakura itu first generation di keluarganya (sama seperti di NARUTO; dia first generation sebagai shinobi di klan Haruno).

Catatan Shuresh: mengingat kemampuan gadis ini _sama_ dengan Claire Bennet, jadi Saya pikir protein tertentu dalam darahnya bisa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka orang lain… makanya kalau dibilang self-healing; itu pernyataan yang separuh nggak benar (**Author**: iya… maaf!)

**Rock Lee**

Lee memiliki tingkat elastisitas otot dan tulang yang luar biasa (-atau bisa dikatakan kalau cowok ini adalah manusia karet-). Ide kemampuan Lee sebenarnya dari Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) karena kalau dipikir-pikir sifat kedua tokoh itu 'hampir' sama (disclaimer untuk Oda Eiichiro-sensei! Hail~~). Lee tidak akan pernah mengalami patah tulang (ataupun terkilir, memar, dan sebagainya), secara fisik jarang terluka.

Kompensasi kemampuan: tidak tahan panas, agresif, dan lemah benda tajam. Lee ini juga first generation, dan mungkin satu-satunya yang sadar pada kemampuan diri sejak masih balita (sebagian besar sadar di masa puber—lihat aja Sakura!)

Catatan Shuresh: elastisitas Lee itu infinity! Teori yang mustahil meski dipaksakan ada… tapi menurut Saya tubuhnya masih mengikuti teori ilmu bahan: bila titik elastisitas terlampaui akan terjadi patahan :p….

_**Next issue**__ (karena word count-nya sudah 'alert' jadi chapter ini cukup sekian!): Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Kushina, Hattake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Hiruzen._

_-danke-_


	10. Shika to Chou

—**RE=SET—**

_If the rules are annoying you, _

_just go ahead and break 'em_

**Delapan: Shika to Cho* **

_**Teluk Momoko (perbatasan negara Ame dan kepulauan Kiri)**_

_**Kapal komersil Lintas Momoko**_

Naruto menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya di pagar pengaman dek teratas. Sepasang mata birunya mengamati riak ombak yang terpecah di selusur lambung kapal, tapi dia tampaknya tidak menikmati pemandangan ini.

Berangkat dari stasiun umum di Sumi pagi-pagi tadi tanpa memberitahu siapapun—termasuk Tou-jin, satu-satunya yang tahu jalur perjalanannya—Naruto melakukan estafet menuju pelabuhan setelah mencapai stasiun Ame menggunakan bus setempat. Merasa sangat beruntung karena ternyata kapal menuju Kiri hanya dijadwalkan tiga kali sehari, dan mendapatkan tiket pada sore hari pada jam keberangkatan hanya setengah jam setelah dia tiba.

Disinilah dia sekarang, diatas kapal penumpang yang selama tiga-setengah jam akan membawanya lebih dekat ke tempat Sai, dimanapun dia berada.

Naruto hanya menginginkan penjelasan. Bukan konflik.

Karena itulah dia memilih untuk menguntit Sai daripada mengikuti anjurannya untuk mendapatkan info di Konoha.

_ 'Tidak',_ Naruto membatin sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat,_ '…aku bukannya menghindari Konoha kok! __Semua 'kan dimulai dari Sai! Jadi ya larinya ke Sai!'_

Dia juga menyampaikan pesan Sai pada _Sarutobi-sensei_ mereka melalui _e-mail_ yayasan. Samasekali tidak menangkap maksud Sai yang menyuruhnya ke Konoha.

_ 'Untuk apa Sai menyuruhku ke Konoha? __Tidak mungkin hanya disuruh menyampaikan kabar 'kan? Pasti ada apa-apanya! Sasuke juga pasti bilang….'_

Naruto menepuk keningnya secara tiba-tiba dan bergumam,

"Sasuke 'kan katanya ke Konoha ya? Ah, sial… aku lupa!"

_**Kabin kendaraan**_

_**Tempat parkir di dek terbawah**_

"Shikamaru~ ayo cari cemilan di dek atas!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil, Shikamaru, hanya ber-'hn' tak sabar dari tempat duduk penumpang di samping supir dalam mobil boks hitam pekat.

"Kotetsu, mau titip apa?"

Si sopir yang baru saja membersihkan dasbor dari tumpahan jus kalengan, menyampirkan lap handuk di pundak dan melepas topinya sebelum berkata, "Apa sajalah."

"Apa Kau saja yang ikut Chouji? Biar aku jaga di sini!" Shikamaru menawari si sopir sambil membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar. Kecuali Kau mau menggantikanku menyetir sampai Kirigakure."

"Aku cari makanan," Shikamaru langsung menyahut dan melompat keluar dari mobil, "… Chouji!"

Pemuda lain bertubuh gempal dengan rambut merah panjang acak-acakan, menoleh dari bawah tangga yang menuju ke atas. Dia mengangguk dan menunggu rekannya sampai, baru kemudian berjalan nyaris sejajar untuk menaiki tangga.

Mereka sampai di dek tengah hanya untuk bertukar pandang karena jelas tidak banyak variasi makanan atau cemilan di daerah itu. Hanya berisi sekelompok orangtua yang mengobrol, dan segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain petak umpet.

"Irin-chan! Jangan berlarian! Jatuh ke laut, mati Kamu!"

"Iya, Maa~."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu pada Chouji ketika Irin-chan yang dimaksud masih tetap melanjutkan aktivitas larinya sementara sang ibu telah beralih pada kelompok gosipnya.

"Dek atas lagi."

Chouji mengangguk dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Irin-neesan. Aku mau eskrim!"

Naruto menoleh dari lamunannya untuk melihat pada tiga anak kecil yang sedang berdebat mengenai jajanan. Dia baru mau membuka mulut untuk memperingatkan, saat salah satu dari bocah itu berlari tanpa melihat arah dan sebagai akibatnya menubruk pinggang seseorang yang bertubuh gempal. Seharusnya orang itu cukup kokoh untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh (ditambah fakta yang menabraknya hanya seorang anak kecil) namun mungkin karena bersamaan dengan saat itu kapal bermanuver tajam untuk menghindari pusaran air... yang jelas orang itu jatuh di kedua lututnya dalam posisi bersimpuh.

"Maaf, Kak!" anak yang menabraknya tidak jatuh tapi tampak takut saat obyek tabrakannya bangkit sambil memunguti beberapa bungkus cemilan yang terlempar dari kantung plastik bawaannya.

"Sudahlah. Bantu kakakmu bawa eskrim saja sana… Hati-hati, jangan berlarian lagi ya!"

Si anak tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu pergi menuju konter eskrim. Tapi Naruto masih mengawasi. Dia merasa familiar dengan perawakan, juga mengenai bungkusan cemilan itu….

"AH! Akimichi-san!"

Beberapa orang menoleh.

"Siapa—?"

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Bukan ya~," dia menggaruk belakang kepala dengan gugup, "… mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal…."

"Namaku memang Akimichi."

Naruto ber-'Oh' bingung, "… tapi kok kelihatannya Anda agak kurusan, juga agak lebih pendek ya?"

"Mungkin Kau salah mengenali sebagai ayahku?" Chouji memasukkan bungkusan terakhir di kantung plastiknya lalu mendekati Naruto untuk mengulurkan tangan, "Namaku Akimichi Chouji ngomong-ngomong,"

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto membalas uluran tangannya, "… iya, ya… dia memang bilang punya anak."

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi mengawasi dari kedai bento, sejak adegan Chouji ditabrak, langsung menyambar pesanannya lalu melangkah menuju dua orang yang sekarang sudah melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Chouji, siapa?"

Shikamaru mengawasi Naruto yang entah kenapa menatap tangannya yang baru saja menjabat tangan Chouji dengan ekspresi tertarik, seolah tumbuh jari keenam di antara jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Entahlah, orang yang mengenal ayahku."

Mata Naruto meninggalkan tangannya dengan enggan untuk menyapa Shikamaru; pemuda bertampang malas dengan rambut hitam yang dikucir tinggi.

"Oh, halo,"

"Temanku, Shikamaru—erm, _Nara_," Chouji berkata menengahi sambil mengawasi Shikamaru yang mengangguk, "… maaf, tapi… apa hubunganmu dengan ayahku?"

"Uhm. Aku hanya pernah mengobrol sekali dengannya kok. Kukira tadi benar-benar Akimichi-san…," Naruto menambahkan dalam hati, _'… kukira Kau tadi polisi yang kemarin dulu menangkap Sai, dan sekarang mau menguntitKU!'_

"Apa Kau sendirian di sini?"

Shikamaru berharap Chouji tidak akan berbasa-basi lebih dari ini.

"Iya."

"Kami mau makan siang… eh, makan sore. Mau ikut?"

Menurut Shikamaru, basa-basi Chouji kali ini sungguh di luar kebiasaan. Tapi mengingat Uzumaki Naruto adalah 'kenalan' Akimichi Chouza, mungkin tidaklah berlebihan.

"Ah, itu…."

"Ada _bento_ berlebih kok," Shikamaru menambahkan sambil mempertegas pernyataannya dengan mengangkat bawaannya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kalau tidak keberatan ayo makan di parkiran. Teman kami menunggu di sana, soalnya…."

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kecuali mengikuti dua orang ini. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada melamun sendirian di antara hembusan dingin angin laut.

"—Kotetsu."

Naruto mengangguk pada laki-laki di depannya. Usianya mungkin tak lebih dari tigapuluh—memakai kaus tanpa lengan dengan handuk kecil disampirkan serampangan di sekeliling lehernya, memakai topi (_cap_) yang dipakai terbalik.

Kemudian matanya beralih menelusuri mobil box hitam pekat, tempat darimana Kotetsu ini keluar dan menyambut mereka dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Takoyaki—," Chouji bergumam sambil melangkah ke ruang kemudi untuk mencabut kunci dari balik setiran.

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat alis tak mengerti.

"Aku dan Shikamaru mau buka kios Takoyaki di Kirigakure. Kotetsu ini membantu kami mengangkut gerobak dan keperluan lainnya," Naruto menerima uluran terpal yang dikeluarkan Chouji dari dalam mobil, "… tolong rentangkan saja di bagian belakang mobil sini. Nah, begitu."

Mereka baru bertemu kurang dari limabelas menit lalu, tapi Naruto sudah diajak piknik bersama di tengah tempat parkir. Tapi dia tidak menyesal karena setidaknya mendapat tumpangan gratis hingga Kirigakure.

-ii-

Banyak hal yang memicu seseorang untuk bertingkah percaya diri lebih dari seharusnya; dalam hal ini Naruto mengandalkan keberuntungan sebagai pemicu.

Dia sudah sering menyelesaikan masalah dengan aksi tak terduga walaupun nyaris hanya dengan keberuntungan (bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan), tapi sekarang sebaliknya; dia _mengalami_ aksi tak terduga yang membuatnya kena masalah. Dan karenanya Naruto memutuskan; keberuntungan di satu waktu hanya akan membawamu menuju masalah baru.

"Bagaimana Kau tahu?"

Dia balik menatap sepasang mata hitam Nara Shikamaru dengan putus asa, belum bisa memberikan jawaban tepat. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak usah terlalu akrab dengan seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu memberinya makanan? Yah, itu karena dia terlalu terlena dengan nasib untung.

Tidak mendapat apapun selain tatapan menghindar, Shikamaru memberi gerakan pada Kotetsu di depannya untuk menghentikan laju mobil box mereka.

"… berhenti di sini,"

"…'ke, Capt!" Kotetsu membalas dan menambahkan sambil bersiul, "Apapun perintahmu…," kemudian membanting setir ke kanan dengan mendadak saat moncong mobil nyaris menyeruak ke semak terdekat, "… hei hei, MINGGIR! Mau mati ya? LAKUKAN hal seperti itu di kamar hotel! Jangan di pinggir JALAN!"

"… terutama di depan bujang homo," Chouji mengangguk ramah pada pasangan pemuda yang menyingkir dari persembunyian mereka setelah memasang tampang kesal, "Maafkan kakak ini. Dia baru P-M-S, _plus_ udah lama pisah sama pasangan homo-nya."

"Jangan menanamkan persepsi aneh-aneh!"

"Ehm," Shikamaru menunjuk Naruto, "… bukankah kita seharusnya menginterogasi orang ini? Jangan melakukan obrolan merepotkan begitu."

Kotetsu menurunkan batang rem lalu menoleh pada Naruto yang duduk diam di bangku belakang di samping Shikamaru, "Oke Boss, _SPIT IT OUT_!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, merepotkan."

"Sudah, sudah Shikamaru—"

Naruto bergeming, tidak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana.

"Apa maksudnya bagaimana?"

"… kalau aku tadi nggak salah dengar," Chouji berkata sebelum Kotetsu sempat membuka mulut, "Kau seakan-akan tahu _sesuatu _mengenai kami?"

"Secara tersirat," Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Itu sesuatu mengenai apa? Kok nggak nyambung ya?"

Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Kotetsu saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Shikamaru kembali berkata, "Seolah tahu kalau kami ini… yah, untuk praktisnya; _berbeda_."

Naruto membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'o' besar lalu menggeleng lemah,

"Aku benar-benar nggak ngerti. Dan kalaupun kuceritakan apa kalian juga mau percaya?"

"Menurutmu dia sedang ngeles?" Kotetsu menunjuk.

"Entah," Chouji mengangkat bahu sementara Shikamaru menguap.

"Ceritakan saja!"

Naruto menyedekapkan tangan dan mengambil keputusan.

"… dimulai dari temanku, Sai…."

-ii-

"Apa-apaan nama 'Sai' itu?"

Shikamaru memberi lirikan 'berisik' pada Kotetsu, "Pertanyaanmu itu salah. Dan—nggak penting. Oke, jadi Kau bertemu ayahnya Chouji yang, erm, menangkap si Sai itu. Lalu Kau bermaksud menyusulnya setelah dia dibebaskan, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"… itu belum menjelaskan bagaimana Kau bisa tahu soal kemampuan kami!"

Chouji menyela Shikamaru, "Apa Kau tahu dari ayahku?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hei, apa kalian berdua pernah—dengan ceroboh—memperlihatkan _keanehan_ kalian di depan anak ini?" Kotetsu menunjuk lagi, tampak agak jengkel.

"Nggak. Chouji?"

Chouji mengernyit dan mengangkat bahu, "Hanya kalian yang pernah melihatku dalam wujud begitu."

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, tiga pasang mata menatap Naruto lurus-lurus hingga akhirnya si pirang ini bicara pelan, "… mungkin karena aku sama dengan kalian."

-ii-

*Shika to Chou = Deer ano Butterfly


	11. Itachi's Leaving

—**RE=SET—**

**Sembilan: 8 Tahun Lalu**

_Itachi's Leaving_

_**Motel Ebisu**_

_**Konohagakure bagian Tenggara**_

Uchiha Itachi mengerjap; tangan kanan seketika menutup mata untuk memblok sinar matahari yang menyeruak diantara sekat ventilasi. Dia membuka mata hanya untuk menatap langit-langit yang samasekali asing, lalu menutup mata lagi setelah menghela nafas pasrah dan menemukan kepala Sasuke terlelap di lengannya. Setidaknya mereka masih bersama.

Itachi menggeser kepala Sasuke dari lengannya dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin menjaga anak itu tetap tertidur, kemudian merangkak keluar dari ranjang dengan sempoyongan. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai dan kusut di beberapa tempat. Itachi menguap sekali, menggaruk belakang kepalanya—sebelum menemukan karet yang terjalin kusut pada beberapa helai rambut di sekitar tengkuk. Dia mengikat-ulang rambutnya dan bergerak ke pintu kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka.

Setelah pertemuan dengan 'Minato-chan', bisa dikatakan mereka mengalami nasib sial sepanjang minggu ini. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan Minato-chan itu... dan Itachi bukan seseorang yang akan mengumpat orang lain tanpa bukti jelas—apalagi pada anak kecil. Masalah dimulai saat wanita bernama 'Shizune' yang mencari anak itu mengenali kakak-beradik Uchiha sebagai daftar pencarian anggota yayasan sosial Konoha; kakak-beradik yang mengirim surat penolakan hanya sehari setelah menerima surat panggilan; dan kakak-beradik yang memberi bekas gigitan parah di lengan salah seorang petugas yayasan saat mencoba mengklarifikasi.

Itachi tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke menyerang petugas yang mereka kirim. Sebenarnya dia baru saja muncul dari tikungan saat Sasuke mulai membenamkan gigi susunya di lengan salah seorang pria berseragam. Dia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mencegah. Setidaknya dia sudah membuat adiknya mau minta maaf—dan dia cukup yakin penolakan anarkis Sasuke ini pasti akan lebih dipikirkan secara lebih mendalam oleh pihak yayasan.

Nyatanya tidak.

Dimulai dari pertemuan dengan 'Minato-chan' (sehari setelah insiden gigitan itu) kemudian berlanjut pada sesi perkenalan dengan seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Kushina di salah satu titik favoritnya—bukit yang menghadap makam.

Itachi tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai Uzumaki Kushina, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Wanita itu berpenampilan menarik—cantik, bisa ditambahkan, dan sangat mencolok dengan rambut merah panjang yang berkilau. Dia langsung memikirkan kemungkinan adanya hubungan kekerabatan antara Kushina-san dengan Minato-chan, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut—bagaimanapun Minato memanggil Kushina dengan 'Kushina-san'; ada berapa anak yang memanggil ibu mereka sendiri dengan nama depan?

Saat itu Kushina mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang 'tadi' telah bersedia menemani Minato untuk 'main', lalu wanita itu menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak—mungkin campuran antara keheranan dan 'perasaan kenal namun ragu dirinya benar'. Setelah itu Itachi mengenalkan dirinya sekedar untuk formalitas; dan betapa herannya dia... Kushina langsung tertawa, jenis tawa panik saat dirimu berada dalam situasi mengejutkan.

Seingatnya setelah itu Kushina bertanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke, "Dia adikmu?" dan ketika Itachi membenarkan hal tersebut, wanita itu mengangguk-angguk puas... Seingatnya juga, mereka segera menuruni bukit sebelum bertemu dengan wanita muda bernama Shizune yang bertampang panik di turunan setapak.

Shizune segera menghentikan rentetan kecemasan yang dia tujukan pada 'Minato-chan' setelah menatap Itachi dan Sasuke. Menunjuk mereka, lalu bertanya dengan nada yang lebih kalem; apakah mereka adalah 'Uchiha'...

Tiga hari setelah itu Itachi dikeluarkan dari sistem pekerja kebun Sandaime dengan alasan pembebasan-tugas untuk pekerja dibawah umur. Dua hari kemudian, saat Itachi mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain, rumah mereka berpindah kepemilikan. Dia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat disodori sertifikat pindah-tangan yang jelas-jelas ditandatangani ayah mereka. Menurut sertifikat tersebut, rumah itu sebenarnya sudah bukan milik mereka sejak lama bahkan sebelum ibu mereka meninggal. Selain itu dia baru berumur empatbelas; memangnya pembelaan macam apa yang bisa dilakukan remaja empatbelas tahun?

Kemudian baru kemarin terjadi, yang membuat Itachi benar-benar memikirkan kemungkinan mereka tengah dikerjai pihak yayasan; Shizune mendatangi mereka—mengenalkan dirinya sebagai mantan 'anak-pungut' yayasan Konoha dan hingga sekarang masih menjalin hubungan dengan yayasan yang dimaksud. Wanita ini juga meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa mereka tidak akan dipisah—kecuali salah satu dari mereka memilih untuk bersekolah di luar sekolah yang telah ditentukan; dia juga meyakinkan Itachi yang menyinggung-nyinggung sebesar apa otoritas mereka sehingga bisa membuat kebun Sandaime mengeluarkannya; bahwa kebun itu—percayalah—juga milik ketua yayasan.

Itachi menolak mendengar penjelasan lebih daripada itu. Sebenarnya juga dia sudah menyerah untuk menolak apapun.

Dan dia cukup cerdas untuk tahu bahwa laki-laki yang disebut-sebut 'Sandaime'—generasi ketiga—adalah laki-laki yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Konohagakure, walau dia baru tahu kalau laki-laki itu juga menaungi area departemen sosial. Sepengetahuannya tak banyak _bussinesman_ yang menanamkan modalnya untuk bisnis _sukarela_ semacam panti anak terlantar.

Jadi di sinilah mereka sekarang; Konohagakure Tenggara. Menginap di sebuah motel yang dikelola Shizune, sebelum menjalani kegiatan sekolah di sebuah sistem perserikatan yang mengatasnamakan keadilan dan kesusilaan a.k.a yayasan Konoha. Itachi sejauh ini sudah mencoba untuk tidak bersikap skeptis namun tak berhasil.

Itachi meraih handuk dari kedalaman ransel; mereka hanya membawa pakaian mengingat perabotan tak banyak berguna—lagipula mereka tak memiliki barang berharga apapun. Jadi saat itu dia hanya mengepak sebagian bajunya maupun beberapa setel pakaian resmi Sasuke dalam dua ransel besar.

Dia menyampirkan handuk yang setengah-basah di pundak kursi; di dekat pintu. Tepat pada saat itu seseorang mengetuk pelan dan dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sebelum ketukan kedua terdengar. Seorang anak berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir dua, memakai blus anak-anak berwarna oranye dan rok lipit sewarna, serta jaket hitam yang tidak dikancingkan—menengadah padanya.

"Oh. Minato-chan...," Itachi tahu seharusnya dia terdengar lebih terkejut lagi. Tapi saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu dia sudah melihat Minato dan Kushina naik ke dalam mobil bersama Shizune, jadi keterkejutan ini bisa ditoleransi. Itachi bergeser ke pinggir untuk memberi jalan pada anak itu, namun Minato hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan tampang kalem. Biasanya... _biasanya,_ anak-anak perempuan akan menatap lantai dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki dengan gusar—atau memainkan ujung rok mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Minato mengerjap dua kali sebelum menunjuk sosok Sasuke di ranjang, "Aku mau menyapa dia."

"Dia masih tid—oh, oke! Tolong sekalian bangunkan saja. Dia susah bangun pagi."

Minato mengangguk mantap sebelum meluncur masuk. Rok-nya melambai lembut dan dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Itachi hanya mengawasi saat anak itu berdiri terpaku di ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah adiknya.

Dia tersenyum saat Minato menepuk kasur keras-keras dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil berteriak, "Bangun! Bangun!" dan mengangkat bahu saat satu-satunya respon yang dia terima adalah selorohan sebal.

"Aku cuma mau menyapanya kok! Kenapa dia nggak mau bangun sih?" Minato merangkak naik ke ranjang, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan duduk bersila di samping Sasuke sambil memasang tampang cemberut, "Hei! Aku lupa namamu! Ayo bangun dan beritahu lagi!"

Itachi terbahak, "Ah... namanya Sasuke. Anak itu."

Minato menatap Itachi. Ekspresi kesalnya hilang; mulutnya membentuk 'o' besar. Lalu anak itu mengangguk, "Sah-su-ke. _Ngg_..."

"Itachi," Itachi menunjuk dadanya. Mungkin Minato punya kecenderungan untuk melupakan sesuatu... Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ingatan seorang bocah bila mereka hanya bertemu sekali?

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk berguling di tempat, lalu dia membuka mata pelan—pandangannya tepat di lipatan kaki Minato.

Itachi mencoba tak terbahak lagi saat melihat ekspresi kaget adiknya. Jarang-jarang dia disuguhi pemandangan bagian dalam rok anak seumurnya saat bangun pagi.

"Pagi, Sasuke," Itachi menyapa, bergerak menuju jendela untuk membuka gorden. Sasuke, yang sekarang sudah benar-benar duduk tegak di ranjang, melempar pandangan sebal pada Itachi seolah kesalahan kakaknya-lah dia terlanjur melihat celana dalam Minato.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya keras, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "... dan kenapa dia duduk di ranjang?"

"Karena dia juga tamu hotel dan punya hak yang sama dengan kita, Sasuke," Itachi berkata lancar. Sangat mengabaikan fakta adiknya tidak suka ditatap dengan pandangan intens saat merasa malu, berkata, "Dia bertindak begitu karena Kau tadi tak mau bangun."

Minato melemparkan pandangan dari Itachi ke Sasuke—lalu ke Itachi lagi. Tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Hei Sasuke! Shizune-neechan bilang sarapan sudah siap! Dia bilang aku harus mengatakan ini setelah menyapamu!"

-ii-

Shizune dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Walau memiliki latar belakang yang samasekali berbeda namun dua wanita ini mempunyai satu kesamaan; almamater dari sekolah putri Houren yang didirikan oleh keluarga Sarutobi. Keluarga yang konon membentuk birokrasi ekonomi di Konohagakure.

Sandaime, julukan kepala keluarga Sarutobi saat ini, memang telah membubarkan sekolah putri tersebut. Namun dia mengumpulkan kembali murid-murid lulusan sekolah itu dan memberi mereka lapangan pekerjaan dengan berbagai alasan yang masuk akal.

Alasan yang pertama; Houren hanya bertujuan untuk mendidik remaja putri dengan bakat _istimewa_. Kedua; hampir separuh almamaternya terlibat, secara langsung maupun tak langsung, dalam catatan kriminal di berbagai jenis kantor keamanan. Ketiga; kebanyakan dari almamater ini sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan normal sejak mereka mendapat pelajaran 'khusus' yang diterapkan dalam lingkungan kampus. Keempat, walau hanya dugaan sementara; adalah karena Sandaime ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang dimulai oleh keluarganya.

Shizune menjadi manager motel Ebisu di usia muda—hanya setahun setelah dia lulus, karena pada saat itu motel Ebisu mulai menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan Kage yang separuh lebih sahamnya milik keluarga Sarutobi. Jelas sekali.

Lalu Uzumaki Kushina... wanita ini baru menampakkan diri setahun lalu. Seperti rekan-rekan almamaternya, Kushina juga ada dalam daftar pencarian. Dia adalah lulusan Houren yang masuk dalam daftar 'siswi kemampuan menengah yang sangat istimewa'. Kalau saja dia tidak datang menyerahkan diri mungkin takkan pernah ada yang menemukannya.

Shizune mengenal Kushina sejak disodori daftar almamater yang masih dalam pencarian. Dia baru masuk Houren saat Kushina sudah terjun ke masyarakat selama empat tahun.

Masa lalu Shizune bukanlah topik yang akan dia angkat saat bincang santai maupun acara perkenalan; informasi masa lalunya lebih cocok disajikan dalam berita acara interogasi. Mungkin karena itulah dia tidak bisa menolak saat diberi pekerjaan _tambahan_ selain menjadi manager motel Ebisu. Dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu selama dirinya tahu dan mampu.

Jadi Shizune mengatur ulang manajemen motel agar tempat itu bisa menjadi titik transit bagi peredaran berbagai informasi mengenai rekan-rekan Houren-nya yang lama maupun rekan-rekan senasib yang menghindar dari masa lalu—atau mungkin juga tempat transit bagi mereka yang ingin memperbaiki diri karena berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan.

Motel Ebisu praktis menjadi markas terselubung bagi orang-orang ber-kemampuan yang membutuhkan informasi dan perlindungan dan... bantuan... sejak motel ini berada di bawah manajemennya. Hal itulah yang coba dia lakukan pada Uzumaki Kushina.

Namun saat ini Shizune hanya bisa mengawasi argumen tajam yang keluar dari bibir Uzumaki Kushina tanpa bisa memberinya informasi ataupun perlindungan seperti yang dia kira sudah diberikannya pada orang-orang lain.

Shizune bisa dikatakan terjebak di kantor manajemen-nya sendiri—bangunan kecil yang terletak berseberangan dengan gudang motel—bersama dengan tiga orang yang tidak akan pernah dia bayangkan bisa berada dalam satu ruangan; Kushina, Sandaime, dan... Shimura Danzou. Dia memang baru sekali ini bertemu dengan pria yang disebutkan terakhir namun sudah memiliki rentetan ingatan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan mengenai pria tersebut.

Seharusnya dia sekarang ada di dapur motel dan menikmati sarapan bersama duo Uchiha, Ebisu-san, serta Minato-chan. Tapi tidak. Tidak sejak Sandaime memberi berita melalui notes di samping petugas penerima telepon—bahwa dia sendiri yang akan menjemput kakak-adik Uchiha serta Minato, karena Shimura Danzou 'tidak bisa membiarkan Uzumaki Kushina berkeliaran lagi'.

Shizune baru menemani ketiganya selama sepuluh menit tapi dia sudah merasa sangat capek dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar. Intensitas ketegangan di antara mereka seolah bisa memakan udara dan membuatmu sulit bernafas.

Sepuluh menit lalu, ketika Shizune mengajak Kushina ke ruangan itu, dia sangat yakin wanita berambut merah ini nyaris berbalik arah begitu menatap sosok Danzou dari gorden yang terbuka. Namun ternyata Kushina tetap melangkah masuk saat Shizune membukakan pintu, duduk di ujung sofa terjauh, lalu menatap lurus-lurus pada dua laki-laki di depannya.

Sandaime bernama asli Sarutobi Hiruzen dan dia sama seperti laki-laki tua berambut putih pada umumnya. Hanya saja laki-laki ini memiliki kharisma, uang, serta kekuasaan yang jauh lebih besar dari laki-laki tua pada umumnya. Dia berdiri di dekat rak buku dan tersenyum lemah saat Kushina menghambur masuk, lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa tunggal di seberangnya. Sementara Danzou tetap berada di posisi duduknya semula, ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak; bekas luka silang di dagu, tatapan menilai, dan menggunakan setelan pertapa yang sering dipilih orang-orang tua seumuran dengannya. Kushina menegakkan tubuh sedikit sebelum memulai argumen yang pertama; "Kalian para orangtua seharusnya tahu; sekarang bukan jamannya menyembunyikan kebusukan masing-masing."

Shizune takkan pernah menggunakan nada bicara semacam itu pada dua laki-laki ini. Setengah bagian dari dirinya bahkan menyuruh untuk membekap mulut Kushina; namun Sandaime hanya tersenyum lagi sambil mengatupkan kedua belah tangan keriput, Danzou masih bertahan dalam ekspresi yang sama.

Kemudian seakan didorong oleh sikap diam tersebut, Kushina melanjutkan, "Nah? Sudah sejauh mana antek-antek brengsek kalian itu—tahu _masalah-masalahku_?" Kushina menggebrakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kaca, di depannya, "Saranku: urus masalah kalian sendiri!"

Shizune bergidik saat gemeretak kaca masih terdengar hingga beberapa detik setelah itu. Kushina tidak meninggikan suaranya, tapi jelas sekali dia berada dalam kondisi kritis menahan amarah.

"Tentu saja," Sandaime masih mengatupkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagu sambil menatap Kushina lurus-lurus, "... masalahmu itu juga masalah kami... Kushina-kun—,"

"Jangan sok akrab!" Kushina berdesis jengkel, "... kenapa kalian harus menemukanku? Kenapa aku harus mengenal kalian dan... dan—sistem bangsat yang kalian junjung tinggi itu?" dia menelungkupkan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi wajah, suaranya mengecil hingga berupa bisikan, "... dan kenapa aku harus sadar kalau... kalian-lah satu-satunya harapan kami?"

Shizune memutuskan sudah waktunya dia bergerak daripada hanya mengawasi. Dia duduk di samping Kushina dan melingkarkan lengannya bahu wanita itu, "Kushina-san... Anda bisa mulai melihat dari Saya."

Kushina menurunkan tangannya. Tak ada air mata tapi jelas ada keputusasaan yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak bisa sama sepertimu Shizune-kun... tidak bisa!"

Shizune terdiam sesaat, "Kalau begitu pikirkan mengenai Minato-chan..."

"Bukan... bukan Minato," Kushina memotongnya, menggeleng lemah, "Minato... nama dari ayah anak itu. Apa boleh buat karena aku harus menyamarkannya sebelum keluar dari Uzuno Kuni."

Sandaime melepas kaitan tangannya dan sedikit memajukan tubuh, "_Namikaze Minato_? Sudah kupikirkan sejak pertama melhat anak itu... Wajah yang mirip dan nama yang sama. Bukan hanya kebetulan, ternyata."

Shizune mengawasi ekspresi Sandaime dan Kushina. Dia tidak tahu apapun soal Namikaze Minato ini, dan dia cukup yakin Danzou menyeringai saat mendengar nama itu. Dan baginya, setelah sedikit mendengar fakta bahwa nama 'Minato' hanya kamuflase, maka dia memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan fakta lain yang sangat menganggu pikirannya, "Saya sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa Kushina-san mendandaninya dengan baju anak perempuan."

"Maaf. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan padamu. Padahal selama ini Kau memberi kami tumpangan."

Shizune mengangguk, "Tak apa. Memang itulah gunanya motel kami; tempat menginap."

"Hiruzen. Putuskan sekarang," semua mata menatap Danzou. Sesaat lupa pada keberadaannya. Sandaime mengangguk dan berkata, "Shizune-kun. Bagaimana dengan kakak-adik Uchiha?"

Yang dipanggil turut mengangguk, "Saya pikir mereka tak tahu apapun," mengabaikan gumaman skeptis _'kau pikir?'_ dari Danzou, Shizune melanjutkan mantap, "Tak ada informasi penting soal Uchiha Fugaku dalam ingatan kedua anak itu," dia melirik Danzou untuk memberikan impresi kuatnya, "_Shikaku-san_ sudah memeriksa keduanya saat mereka tidur. Dia bilang nihil."

Sandaime mengangguk lagi, "Ada yang lain? Apa kecurigaan kita benar?"

Kali ini Shizune melirik Kushina.

"Ya," Kushina berkata pelan, menatap tajam pada Danzou dengan ekspresi tak-bersahabat, "... si kakak. Aku jadi ingat Mikoto kalau melihatnya. Tapi ya... dia berpotensi. Mengenai adiknya—aku tidak tahu. Atau mungkin belum tahu. Kalian tahu cara kerja kemampuan ini 'kan?"

Danzou langsung berdiri begitu mendengar penjelasan Kushina.

"Uzumaki. _Antek-antek brengsek_-ku yang Kau katakan tadi akan menemuimu besok di stasiun. Lima sore. Nah, Hiruzen..."

Sandaime membalas anggukan Danzou dengan lambaian tangannya, tampak agak tak-puas. Dia kembali menghadapi Kushina saat pintu benar-benar tertutup, "Kushina-kun... Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimimu. Tapi apa Kau sadar benar apa yang sedang Kau hadapi?"

Kushina pada awalnya memasang tampang keras, lalu dia menunduk, "Kalau tidak sadar kenapa aku mau-mau saja menyerahkan Naruto pada kalian?"

"Hmm... 'Naruto' ya?" Sandaime menarik-narik jenggot putihnya lebih karena kebiasaan daripada spontanitas, "... aku tidak bermaksud menyerahkanmu pada Danzou lho. Tapi langkah ini yang paling tepat. Sekali lagi, aku tak bermaksud menghakimimu. Lalu... apa ada yang harus kuketahui mengenai anak itu? Naruto?"

"Semua sudah kuceritakan padamu. Dan hanya padamu dan Shizune."

"Berapa lagi yang tahu soal Naruto?"

Kushina diam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari pertanyaan tersebut. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan berbisik, "Jiraiya... lalu Tsunade-san,"

Dia bertukar pandang dengan Shizune saat Sandaime bertanya, masih dengan nada tenang, "Apa mereka terlibat?"

Kushina menggeleng, "Mereka membantu, malah... Jiraiya merawat Naruto selama beberapa bulan—dan Tsunade-san membantu kami keluar dari Takigakure."

Sandaime menyandarkan punggungnya, menatap Kushina selama beberapa saat, "Aku akan mencoba membuat anak itu—stabil. Yah, Kau bisa berharap banyak padaku," pria tua itu terkekeh, "... selama kemampuan ini masih ada. Tentu saja. _Hmm_... satu lagi soal Uchiha—si adik. Aku tahu Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Shizune mengawasi perbincangan dua orang ini dalam diam. Dia tidak tahu seberapa jauh dirinya diijinkan untuk tahu. Tapi melihat tak ada reaksi pengusiran dari kedua belah pihak, dia bertahan di tempat.

"Danzou berniat mengambil mereka untuk memancing Fugaku keluar, 'kan?" Kushina berkata dengan nada menuduh, "Bisa kulihat jalan pikiran orangtua itu... Kalau dia tahu mereka berdua memiliki potensi untuk bergabung dengan pasukan—_omong-kosongnya_... aku akan dibenci Mikoto seumur hidup! Dan seharusnya ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku," dia mengangkat kepalanya, mendesis galak pada orangtua keriput di depannya, "... orang yang bisa menghentikan Danzou tapi dia tidak bergerak!"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Dan aku punya alasan yang sangat bagus, Kushina-kun," Sandaime menghela nafas, "Tapi bukankah Kau bisa saja bilang kalau mereka hanya anak normal?"

"Dan apakah Danzou akan berhenti begitu saja?"

Sandaime menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'tak bisa salahkan dia' dan 'mencegah sahabat lama sama sulitnya dengan mencegah dirimu sendiri'.

"Tapi Saya sudah meyakinkan mereka berdua tidak akan dipisah!" Shizune memproklamirkan kegelisahannya seketika, tercabik antara malu dan rasa bersalah, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sandaime menatap Shizune dengan ekspresi kalem seakan hendak mengatakan kalau wanita itu terlalu polos untuk menjadi manajer penginapan. Selama beberapa saat mereka diam, lalu Sandaime berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Aku yakin. Danzou akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dua bersaudara itu berubah pikiran."

Shizune menegakkan tubuh, "Apa yang Anda maksud—?"

"Tentu saja dengan menceritakan soal Fugaku pada Uchiha yang dia incar."

-ii-

Itachi membiarkan Sasuke berteriak sepuasnya.

Dia hanya mengkhawatirkan satu hal; bagaimana jika tamu lain terganggu? Dia tidak berhak atas secuil-pun ketenangan orang lain, dia tahu itu. Dia tidak berhak untuk membuat Sasuke diam, dia juga tahu benar hal itu. Tapi dia berhak untuk mengungkapkan frustasinya, dia sangat berhak! Lalu kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?

Itachi memasukkan handuknya, yang telah benar-benar kering, ke dalam ransel bersama dengan dua jins dan beberapa potong kaus. Dia tidak mau tahu apakah isi ransel tersebut masih berguna di tempat yang akan dia datangi nanti. Itachi hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari teriakan putus-asa Sasuke. Dia tahu akan berbagi kesedihan—tepatnya; keputusasaan—dengan adiknya bila berhenti bergerak, mondar-mandir, memikirkan soal ayahnya dan hanya ayahnya... serta potongan kalimat lelaki tua bernama Danzou itu; _"Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya selain Kau."_

Dia mencoba untuk tak terlalu berpikir muluk.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Mengapa dia langsung percaya begitu saja? Lalu... bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah dia verbal-kan tapi tetap saja, jawaban yang bisa mewakili semua itu hanya satu, _"... coba cari tahu sendiri."_

Itachi yakin Sasuke akan membencinya seumur hidup.

-ii-

Motel Ebisu masih sesepi hari biasa. Memang ada sedikit kegiatan hiruk-pikuk di sana sini saat pagi dan petang menjelang, tapi di luar jam-jam itu nyaris tak ditemukan aktivitas produktif di selusur koridor maupun kamar-kamar.

Motel tersebut terdiri atas bangunan utama berlantai tiga dengan duapuluhdua kamar ekonomi serta delapan kamar dengan ranjang ganda, satu gudang perlengkapan yang tidak begitu besar, dan dua bangunan medium untuk tempat tinggal duabelas karyawan-nya. Tembok luar bangunan utama dicat hijau; bingkai-bingkai kayu jendela serta pintu bercat abu-abu kusam—sebenarnya nyaris tak ada yang istimewa dengan motel ini kecuali pemandangan senja yang terlihat dari kanal kecil, di sebelah barat bangunan utama. Motel ini memang langsung bersebelahan dengan aliran delta dari waduk alam setempat; karena itulah, walau tak terlihat begitu menarik motel Ebisu sangat laris di kalangan pemancing maupun wisatawan. Pihak perlengkapan motel memutuskan untuk membuat beberapa bangku taman di lahan yang menghadap kanal, mengingat begitu banyak tamu yang menggelar tikar tiap senja menjelang.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu; bangku logam keras yang lapisan cat merah-nya sudah mulai mengelupas. Dia melawan terik matahari dengan sangat angkuh melalui posenya yang terlihat kesepian; kedua kaki diangkat ke atas bangku, lengan dilingkarkan di atas lutut, dan wajah cemberut saat menatap kilauan air jauh di depan.

Sudah empat hari sejak Itachi pergi.

Sasuke tak mau mengakui alasan apapun. Yang jelas Itachi sudah mengkhianatinya; bukankah Shizune pernah bilang kalau mereka tidak akan berpisah kecuali salah satu dari mereka sendiri yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan yang lain?

Waktu itu Itachi hanya berkata, "Aku akan berusaha di sekolah ini jadi berusahalah di sekolahmu, Sasuke..."

Dan saat Sasuke mulai memberontak, Itachi tidak menyeringai—atau membalas dengan tatapan jengkel seperti biasanya. Tidak. Itachi hanya menyentil dahinya dan tersenyum hambar sambil bergumam, "Jaga diri baik-baik, Dik."

Sasuke belum pernah mengamuk separah itu. Dia kesal, marah, tentu saja! Dia mencoba menyelinap... tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lebih dari itu.

"Hei, Sasuke,"

Dia tidak menoleh karena bisa menebak hanya dari suaranya.

Suara itu pasti milik anak berambut pirang panjang yang seumuran dengannya. Anak laki-laki bermata biru dengan bekas luka di kedua belah pipinya—bekas luka berupa tiga garis seperti kumis kucing... anak laki-laki aneh yang memakai pakaian perempuan...

Sasuke tahu _anak itu_ laki-laki, sehari setelah Itachi pergi.

Dia tidak menangis, tentu saja... untuk apa dia menangis? Tapi _anak itu_—dia menangis—karena 'Kushina-san' menghilang dan dia tidak bisa 'merasakan keberadaan Kushina-san'... entah apa maksudnya, karena anak normal tidak akan pernah menggunakan kalimat seperti itu untuk mencari tahu posisi kerabat mereka. Jadi Sasuke, dia benci dikatakan senasib, menepuk kepala _anak itu_ dan menggumamkan hal konyol agar dia mau diam. Saat itu dia tak sadar sudah berapa lama air matanya menetes setelah melakukan hal tersebut; Sasuke menangis dalam diam sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanan-nya di puncak kepala pirang yang ada di sampingnya, menatap matahari tenggelam di kanal—pada posisi yang sama, di bangku yang sama. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika Shizune membangunkan keduanya sebelum angin malam membuat mereka masuk angin. Di sela-sela kesempatan itu Sasuke juga diberitahu kalau anak berambut pirang yang tertidur di lengannya sebenarnya anak laki-laki bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Kepergian Itachi bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan keterkejutannya saat itu.

"Woi! Sasuke!"

Yang dipanggil masih membandel, bertahan dalam posisinya, namun menggumamkan mantranya yang biasa, "Jangan—ganggu—aku."

"Shizune-neechan bilang aku harus memberitahumu kalau sekarang waktunya makan siang!"

Sasuke kembali menggumamkan sesuatu tapi tetap tak bergerak. Dia mendengar dengusan jengkel dan keresekan daun kering. Yakin sekali pengganggunya sudah pergi, Sasuke menoleh untuk memastikan dan langsung disambut dengan solotan warna biru yang terlihat jengkel, hanya berjarak tiga senti dari matanya sendiri.

Naruto tidak lagi memakai rok setelah Shizune membongkar identitasnya. Saat ini dia memakai kaus longgar dan celana pendek, walau masih mempertahankan rambut pirang panjang. Rambut itu kini dikucir tinggi. Dia masih terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Naruto, sebelum Sasuke mengejeknya dua hari lalu, sepertinya tidak tahu kalau rok _hanya_ dipakai perempuan.

"A—apa?" Sasuke bergeser mundur, agak tergagap. Sedikit ngeri saat Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Disini panas! Kok bisa tahan sih?"

"Kalau tidak suka pergi saja sana!"

"Aku lapar!"

"Pergi makan sana!"

"Kalau begitu Kau juga!"

Sasuke membalas cengiran itu dengan delikan acuh.

"Sekarang Kushina-san sedang apa yaa?" Naruto menyilangkan lengan di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada logam panas di punggungnya. Barisan awan telah menutup jalur sinar matahari yang menuju bangku mereka, "Sekarang Itachi-nii sedang apa yaa?"

"Kau mau ngomong apa," Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengejek, "... yaa?"

Naruto membalas dengan kepolosan yang tak dibuat-buat, "Aku cuma berharap mereka tidak melakukan apa yang sedang Kaulakukan, kok. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa mereka baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak melakukan apa yang sedang kulakukan?"

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, ekor kudanya berkibar, "Duduk cemberut sendirian di sini? Shizune-neechan bilang—"

"Arghhh...! Oke. Ayo makan!"

Sasuke melompat dari bangkunya, melangkah ke arah dapur, menggumamkan gerutuan sementara Naruto berjingkat ceria di sampingnya, "Itachi-nii memang tidak satu sekolah denganmu. Tapi Kau 'kan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku?"

"Siapa yang memutuskan? Dan sejak kapan kita seakrab itu?"

"Shizune-neechan bilang—"

Sasuke membuka pintu dapur, berjalan menuju toilet di dekat koridor dapur, dan membiarkan suara Naruto teredam di balik pintu saat dia menutupnya.

-ii-


	12. Biro Transportasi Kage Corp

—**RE=SET—**

_Let's accept both the good things_

_and the bad things_

**Sepuluh: Biro Transportasi **_**Kage Corp.**_

_AN's: kalau tidak keberatan, baca dari chapter satu (fict ini sudah terlalu lama nggak di update, mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa... heh, heh)_

_**Motel Ebisu**_

_**Konohagakure bagian Tenggara**_

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjap, tangan kanan di atas alis, memblok sinar yang kelewat berlebih untuk ukuran senja. Dia membaca papan mengilap di atas kepala hitamnya lalu mendengus.

_Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu._

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu pada pertanyaan Kiba lalu memberi tanda dengan matanya untuk masuk ke dalam motel.

"Lagakmu seakan pemilik tempat ini saja!" walau begitu Kiba mengekor Sasuke, diikuti Sakura dan Ino yang sama-sama bertampang khawatir, saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

Mereka memasuki lobi kecil melalui pintu geser otomatis, bergerombol menuju meja resepsionis yang kosong. Kiba menemukan _switch_ merah yang dilakban di atas meja, memencetnya dengan kekuatan berlebih—suara bel mesin yang timbul setelahnya sangat tidak-relevan untuk ukuran motel yang tak terlalu luas.

Benar saja, mereka bisa samar-samar mendengar gerumbel tak-senang yang berasal dari tamu-tamu di lantai atas. Tak lama kemudian pintu bertanda 'staff' di belakang meja resepsionis terbuka, memperdengarkan suara tinggi bernada jengkel,

"…dan tolong jangan melecehkan karyawati baru kita, Ebisu-san. Saya sudah tak mau mencari pengganti kalau ada yang mengundurkan diri lagi!"

Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang wanita berpakaian rapi; dia memandang Sasuke untuk beberapa saat tepat setelah tidak lagi memunggungi tamu-tamu barunya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke balas menyapa dengan cuek, "Hn, Shizune."

"Panggil 'Kak' Shizune kenapa?"

"Penting?"

Shizune melempar tatapan tajam padanya sebelum memutuskan untuk meladeni tamu selain Sasuke,

"Kiba-kun... Hana-chan titip pesan. Dia minta Kau menghubunginya begitu sampai di sini. Coba kulihat... _ehm_, Hondou-san?" Ino mengangguk, "…lalu Haruno-san?" Sakura tersenyum grogi, "...kalian bersama Sasuke-kun istirahatlah dulu—coba, tunggu sebentar…lantai dua, kamar nomor sebelas, tigabelas, dan empatbelas kosong!"

Shizune menyambar kunci-kunci kamar yang dimaksud lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke. Dia mengedip, "Tidur dulu, kalian akan kubangunkan kalau sudah waktunya makan malam!"

Sasuke mengedarkan kunci-kunci tersebut dan berkata cepat, "Aku mau langsung ketemu si Kakek!"

"Nah?" Shizune berputar di tempat, dari ekspresinya kelihatan sekali dia telah menunggu-nunggu pernyataan semacam ini.

"Mana Sarutobi-jiji?"

"Sasuke, aku…."

"Sori Shizune. Aku bukan Naruto. Sudah cukup. Tak ada penjelasan panjang-lebar lain. Aku tahu semuanya," Sasuke menunjuk Kiba sambil lalu, "… dari orang ini."

"Dengar, apapun informasi itu," Shizune menatap sebal pada Kiba, yang langsung memutuskan untuk segera menyingkir dari jangkauan lengan wanita itu, "… jangan terprovokasi!"

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bosan dan cercaan, "Teruskan saja alasan-alasanmu. Aku cuma ingin tahu dimana Kakek itu," dia menambahkan dengan penekanan kuat, "… _Shizune-neesan_."

Shizune menghela nafas panjang, menatap pemuda keras hati di depannya. Dia memastikan kepala Kiba dan dua gadis yang lain menghilang di tikungan tangga, lalu memanggil, "Ebisu-san... tamu kode-D sudah datang. Tolong awasi tamu-tamu ini selagi Saya mengantar Sasuke ke tempat Sarutobi-sama."

Terdengar bunyi logam beradu dengan kayu, umpatan keras, lalu seruan rendah teredam, "Eehh, Kau bilang Sasuke?"

"Iya, Ebisu-san."

Hening sesaat. Lalu suara yang sama,

"Hei, Shizune-kun. 'Sasuke' itu bukan kode 'kan?"

Shizune menepuk dahinya, frustasi.

-ii-

Ketika Shizune bilang akan mengantarnya ke tempat Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sasuke menyangka dia, akhirnya, akan mengetahui kediaman laki-laki itu. Tapi ternyata Shizune mengantarnya ke bangunan kecil di taman belakang motel; bangunan yang letaknya berada tepat di depan gudang.

Sasuke belum pernah masuk bangunan itu walau dia bersama Naruto sering bermain-main dengan peralatan berkebun di gudang. Biasanya laki-laki mesum berkacamata yang bernama Ebisu atau Shizune ini akan menghalau mereka dari tempat yang dimaksud. Apa mungkin 'kediaman' Sandaime...

Shizune mengetuk selama beberapa kali sebelum seseorang membukakan pintu.

"Woyo... Shizuneee," Sasuke mengamati orang yang menyapa mereka; laki-laki besar berambut putih panjang dan berbau alkohol, "...ada 'pa?"

Shizune mundur selangkah sambil mengernyit, tampaknya berusaha mengurangi intensitas bau yang disebarkan laki-laki itu. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Sasuke sebelum berkata, "Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda di sini, Jiraiya-san."

"_Hmn_. Aku 'da perlu dengan pak tua," laki-laki bernama Jiraiya mengibaskan tangan setelah bersendawa keras, "S'apa bocah itu?"

Shizune bergumam enggan, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menahan keinginan untuk menyeringai pada Jiraiya yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Uchiha... tentu saja. Wajah mereka sama semua—,"

Shizune cepat-cepat berkata setelah menangkap ekspresi Sasuke, "Permisi, kalau begitu, Jiraiya-san. Bisa Anda ke samping? Kami mau masuk."

Jiraiya terhuyung maju, "Oooh... Aku mau ke danau saja... cari udara segar."

Shizune mengangguk diam-diam dan memberi tanda pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Tak ada yang istimewa di ruangan itu; hanya dua rak buku besar, seperangkat sofa dan beberapa meja berukir. Ada pintu berkeset hijau di sudut, kemungkinan besar toilet.

Tapi Sasuke tidak tertarik samasekali dengan pola kertas dinding maupun buku-buku; dia menatap laki-laki tua yang duduk di belakang meja kerja. Laki-laki itu mendongak saat Shizune menutup pintu, bahkan tidak berkedip pada Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Laki-laki itu hanya berkata dengan suara kering dan dalam, "Duduk. Sasuke-kun... dan kalau tidak keberatan, Kau bisa keluar Shizune-kun...?"

Shizune tahu telah diusir dengan cara halus tapi dia bergeming; sikapnya ini mengundang pertanyaan; tapi karena Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot bertanya maka kalimat, "Ada yang ingin Kau sampaikan, Shizune-kun?" keluar dari laki-laki di belakang meja.

"Mengenai...," Shizune melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu seolah dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal ini di depan pemuda itu, "_Kyuubi_."

"Ah, Kau tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan nama itu tapi... Ya. Teruskan."

Sasuke memandang ingin tahu tapi yakin benar tak akan mendapat jawaban.

"Apa... apa kita harus mengirim seseorang untuk menjaganya? Dia—dia hilang dari pengawasan dan... Saya khawatir kalau dia sudah sadar mengenai kemampuannya—sejak tidak berada dalam penjagaan Anda lagi," Shizune menambahkan setelah menghela nafas panjang, "Kekhawatiran Saya beralasan dan Anda harus tahu soal ini, Sarutobi-sama."

Sebuah gelengan geli, "Kita sudah bicarakan ini, Shizune-kun. Lagi, aku akan berbagi cerita dengan Sasuke-kun mengenai Naruto dan Itachi jadi jangan segan-segan untuk tidak menggunakan kode."

Shizune tampak terkejut, bergumam lambat, "Jadi... Anda, oh... begitu,"

Di sampingnya, Sasuke yang telah hilang sabar berkata keras, nyaris membentak, "Jangan segan-segan juga untuk memberitahuku alasan kenapa kalian tidak cerita soal Itachi sejak dulu!"

Shizune mengernyit pada nada kasar itu sementara Sandaime hanya tersenyum muram, samasekali tidak membuat otot-otot kendur di sekitar pipinya tertarik keatas. Menurut pandangan Sasuke dia malah tampak ingin meludah.

"Duduk dulu Sasuke. Aku tak bisa meladeni emosi anak muda. Aku terlalu tua untuk itu. Shizune-kun... tolong?"

Shizune, agak ragu, mengangguk dan meninggalkan keduanya dengan hentakan pelan pintu yang tertutup.

Mereka saling mendiamkan selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit; atau tepatnya Sasuke duduk di ujung sofa seakan siap menerkam dan menggebrak meja setiap saat sementara si pemilik meja menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Di menit ke sebelas Sasuke hilang sabar.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang Anda katakan, Sarutobi-san."

Sandaime terkekeh, "Ya... yaa... melihatmu aku jadi lupa harus mulai dari mana."

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari alasan Itachi meninggalkanku bersama kalian, dan soal organisasi yang dipimpin laki-laki bernama Danzo?"

Kalaupun Sandaime terkejut dia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, tapi Sasuke memberi penjelasan sekadarnya, "Inuzuka Kiba. Dia yang memberitahuku."

"Oh. Apa lagi yang dia katakan padamu?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kasihan pada Kiba, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, "Itachi. Dia kenal kakakku sebagai anak buah Danzo dan agen organisasi kalian yang sedang menyamar—oh iya, ingatkan aku... sejak kapan memulai bisnis mengumpulkan orang-orang aneh? Karena seingatku kalian tak pernah menjelaskannya padaku— atau Naruto. Dia memang bodoh tapi kupikir dia juga harus tahu."

Sandaime berdiri dari balik meja kerjanya dan memilih duduk di sofa di seberang Sasuke.

"Akan kumulai dengan alasan kami tidak menceritakannya padamu; ini semua permintaan Itachi dan demi dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus, "Huh! Kedengarannya memang seperti permintaan Itachi," dia menambahkan dengan skeptis, "Demi diriku sendiri... omong kosong."

Ketika tidak ada interupsi lain, Sandaime melanjutkan, "Apa yang Kau ketahui tentang Fugaku?"

"Aku kenal nama itu. Kalau tidak salah dia laki-laki yang sangat dibenci Itachi karena meninggalkan kami."

Sandaime mengerjap sekali, "Ya. Kurang lebih jawaban yang seperti itu," Sasuke mengernyit namun Sandaime masih terus melanjutkan, "Itachi sedang mengejar Fugaku dan dia memutuskan untuk tak melibatkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke tahu nada suaranya terdengar mendesak. Namun tampaknya Sandaime tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Karena Fugaku adalah pria yang sangat berbahaya. Buronan. Di beberapa daerah dia masuk dalam daftar kriminal. Lebih lagi, dia bukan manusia biasa— Kau sudah lihat Inuzuka Kiba 'kan?"

Sasuke diam. Dia harus mendengarkan lebih dari ini.

"Lalu Danzo... dia sahabatku dan agak terobsesi dengan... orang-orang yang memilih jalan hidup sama seperti Fugaku. Danzo punya metode sendiri untuk menangani orang-orang ini, aku tak bisa bilang metodenya salah atau benar."

"...dan dia menggunakan Itachi. Tapi Itachi pernah bilang kalau ayah tak pernah sekalipun menganggap kami anak-anaknya. Jadi rencananya gagal."

Sandaime, entah kenapa, menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kau belum tahu... Hanya belum tahu."

"Tapi kalian tahu dan tidak memberitahuku."

"Kami sudah memberitahumu," Sandaime mengoreksinya, "Dan sekarang Itachi membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke diam. Diam yang sangat lama.

Dia berada di ruangan berbau kertas basah bersama seorang laki-laki tua yang mengatakan kalau _sekarang _Itachi membutuhkan adiknya. Laki-laki tua yang memeliharanya sejak Itachi pergi ke tempat seseorang bernama Danzo untuk alasan yang sangat tidak dia mengerti. Laki-laki tua yang membuat mereka kehilangan rumah. Laki-laki yang menguasai hampir seluruh Konohagakure. Laki-laki yang selalu memberinya _daifuku_ setiap hari ulangtahunnya sebagai olok-olok karena dia tidak suka makanan manis. Laki-laki yang sangat dihormati Naruto, dan beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia juga mulai mencoba menghormatinya...

"Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Sasuke agak kaget pada dirinya sendiri saat mengatakan hal itu; nada suaranya bukanlah pertanyaan tapi perintah, namun dia yakin benar bahwa kalimatnya ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan prinsip harga dirinya. Walau begitu Sandaime hanya terkekeh dan membalas dengan, "Pertama-tama kenali kekuatanmu."

-ii-

Sakura memandangi taman hotel yang berpenerangan remang dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Terakhir kali Sakura berada di Konohagakure adalah saat ayahnya mengajak kemping sepanjang liburan musim dingin dua tahun lalu. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kelakar ibunya soal duel antara monyet hutan dan suaminya ketika berebut kantung persediaan makan. Sebenarnya dia lahir di Konohagakure dan tinggal hanya tiga blok dari tempat itu hingga berumur tujuh tahun sebelum ayahnya memutuskan untuk menerima kontrak kerja di Ame. Saat melewati bekas rumahnya, Sakura agak terkejut karena tempat itu sudah menjadi gudang kebun.

Dia meninggalkan jendela saat seseorang mengetuk pintu dan menyapa, "Ehm... masih tidur ya..."

"Tidak," dia tahu dari suaranya, orang yang ada di balik pintu adalah Hondou Ino, "Masuk saja."

Pintu terbuka dan Ino menjengukkan kepala pirangnya, "Aku disuruh Shizune-san untuk memanggilmu. Makan malam sudah siap, dan dia eee... mengharapkan kita hadir."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino keluar kamar, turun dari tangga dan menuju koridor kecil yang menghubungkan lobi utama dengan dapur. Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di dapur Sakura langsung tahu kalau dia tak seharusnya berada di disitu. Dia bisa merasakan Hondou Ino juga berpikir sama sepertinya.

Di tengah-tengah dapur, sekelompok orang telah duduk mengelilingi meja oval lebar. Hanya Sasuke dan wanita resepsionis bernama Shizune saja yang mereka kenal. Inuzuka Kiba tidak ada di situ.

Sakura dan Ino mengambil kursi di seberang Sasuke dan laki-laki bermasker dengan rambut putih. Melihat warna rambut laki-laki itu (mungkin usianya tak lebih tua dari Shizune) Sakura segera membenahi letak topi rajut yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya dengan agak gelisah. Shizune menepuk bahu Sakura dan berkata, "Haruno-san... mungkin kupanggil dengan Sakura saja? Boleh 'kan? Nah, tolong bantu mengedarkan pasta ini... terima kasih. Lalu Ino—tolong ambilkan teko jus di sana—yak, itu!"

Sebenarnya Sakura punya waktu empat puluh menit untuk mengawasi sekelilingnya kalau saja dia punya keberanian untuk mendongak dan menatap balik orang-orang yang (dia kira) mengamati dirinya dan Ino. Baru setelah piring-piring kotor disingkirkan dan diganti dua piring biskuit, delapan cangkir, dan satu teko berisi teh panas; dia bisa mendongak dan _melihat_.

Shizune, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengumpulkan piring kotor, duduk di ujung meja. Tepat di sebelah Shizune; bagian kiri ditempati laki-laki berumur yang tampaknya ramah, di bagian kanan duduk laki-laki pirang yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang tapi Sakura tak yakin siapa. Di ujung lain yang berseberangan dengan Shizune duduk laki-laki berambut putih lain yang tidak bermasker dan rambutnya jauh lebih panjang. Dengan dirinya sendiri, Hondou, Sasuke, dan laki-laki bermasker; ada delapan orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Laki-laki berumur di samping Shizune-lah yang mulai bicara. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menatap cangkir teh saat laki-laki itu menyebut namanya, agak tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan setelah itu.

"...Yamanaka. Silahkan."

Ketika Sakura mendongak, Ino telah keluar ruangan bersama laki-laki berambut pirang. Dia jadi sadar laki-laki itu mirip dengan siapa. Laki-laki besar berambut putih terkekeh geli dan menggumamkan sesuatu—lalu dia keluar dari dapur setelah melambaikan tangan pada Shizune yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Anu...," Sakura memandang Shizune, "Apa Saya melewatkan sesuatu?"

Shizune menggeleng ramah, "Tidak."

Sakura mengangguk, tak tahu harus menanyakan apa lagi.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen... atau, banyak yang lebih suka memanggilku dengan 'Sandaime dari Konoha'. Haruno-kun."

"_Sandaime_?" Sakura terbelalak, "Anda Sandaime yang _itu_?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen terkekeh dengan suara rendah, "Ya, aku Sandaime yang itu."

Menyadari ketidaksopanannya, Sakura memandang cangkir tehnya lagi dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Saya terkejut... tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang terkenal. Saya pernah tinggal di sini, ibu selalu cerita kalau kakek adalah pengemar berat Anda."

Sandaime tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tertarik, "Siapa nama kakekmu?"

Sakura memberikan satu nama, dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia pekerja yang sangat rajin dan efisien. Ah, Kau sudah kenal Shizune-kun dan Sasuke. Lalu dia ini," Sandaime mengerling laki-laki bermasker di sampingnya, "Hattake Kakashi. Hm, Sasuke-kun juga baru tadi berkenalan dengan Kakashi."

Hattake Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum (Sakura mengasumsikan begitu karena hanya ekspresi matanya saja yang terlihat). Sandaime masih melanjutkan, "Kupikir Kiba-kun telah menjelaskan beberapa hal padamu?"

"Y...ya."

"Haruno-kun. Kita abaikan dulu keterangan Kiba-kun mengenai organisasi kami yang bisa memperbaiki masalahmu," Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke mendengus meremehkan dari tempatnya duduk diam-diam, "...kemampuanmu adalah hal yang sangat langka, bahkan di kalangan kami. Imortalitas adalah sesuatu yang mendekati kemampuan Tuhan, dan kutekankan di sini; itu bukanlah penyakit. Jadi tak ada yang harus disembuhkan."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak terisak.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menekan kemampuanmu, mungkin juga menghilangkannya—tapi bahkan aku pun tak yakin pada kemungkinan ini."

"Anda bisa melakukannya—?" Sakura mendongak, memandang Sandaime penuh harap.

"Aku bisa. Tapi sayang sekali. Aku tak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kemampuanmu sangat berguna bagi kami."

"Apa maksud Anda?" Sakura berusaha tidak menggunakan nada menuduh tapi gagal, "Saya datang kemari bukan untuk jadi... jadi—obyek penelitian!"

"Maaf. Terkesan kejam untukmu. Tapi semua orang yang memutuskan bergabung dengan organisasi ini siap menghadapi takdir mereka."

Sakura hendak mengatakan kalau dia tidak sepenuhnya setuju bergabung dengan kelompok mereka. Dia langsung sadar pikiran tersebut bisa dibilang terlalu naif.

"Saya punya keluarga," Sakura mulai berargumen, memaksakan teori kalau dia _hanyalah_ manusia biasa, "...dan punya kehidupan! Saya tak pernah minta kemampuan ini!"

"Tidak... tidak... Kau salah sangka Haruno-kun. Kami tak pernah menyuruhmu meninggalkan kehidupan. Yang kami inginkan hanya keikutsertaanmu."

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu.

"Aaa... kalau begitu, Saya bisa menerimanya."

Sandaime mengangguk puas dan beralih pada Hattake Kakashi.

"Mulai sekarang gadis ini dan Sasuke-kun berada dalam pengawasanmu Kakashi,. Nah—, " dia memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian, "sama seperti anggota lain, kalian akan tetap sekolah seperti biasa. Tapi mulai sekarang kalian mengambil pekerjaan paruh-waktu di biro transportasi _Kage Corporation_."

-ii-

**A/N: Akhir-akhir ini lebih suka cross-overan daripada AU. ****Tapi tenang saja, Fict ini pasti selesai!**


End file.
